Voldemorts Dotter och de vises sten
by Cara Riddle
Summary: Att Cara dottern till Voldemort ska gå i Slytherin är självklart, men när hon plaseras i Gryffindor, hur förändras hennes liv? och vilka blir hennes vänner, vems sida ska hon stå på och när de vises sten dyker upp, ja vad händer då? läs o komentera!
1. barnhemmet

Voldemorts dotter

Och de vises sten.

– Hej mitt namn är Riddle, Cara Riddle, och jag är anledningen till att ni känner till min värld, den värld ni kallar Harry Potters värld. Ja det är sant jag lovar. Jag var så trött på den bild ni hade av trollkarlar och häxor så jag gick till J. K. Rowling som då inte alls var känd, och bad henne berätta om våran värld, ända villkoret var att jag inte blev nämnd, varför? För att jag inte ville vara den som berättade om oss. Men jag är inte helt nöjd med hennes resultat, jag sa faktiskt åt henne att jag skulle döda henne om hon gjorde den dålig, men nu ändrade jag mig, efter som hon då skulle få mer uppmärksamhet. Så i stället berättar jag om allt hur det faktiskt gick till. Efter som Rowling gillade Potter så ändrade hon det mesta så det slutade som hon ville. Ni kommer förstå när jag berättar.

– Ok, vad ska jag börja? Får väll börja från början. Det började en kväll när jag lagt mig för att sova på barnhemmet som jag bodde på tills jag var 5, _Wind of East_ tror jag det hette.  
– Ja det stämmer.  
– Tack pappa, förresten du kanske kan berätta den här biten? Efter som det är du som börjar hela berättelsen  
- Ja varför inte.  
– Vänta lite då så ska jag bara sätta på två koppar Te.

* steg hörs bortåt mot köket, det hörs när dörrar öppnas o stängs i köket, samt vatten som värms upp, o hur en person mumlar en trollformel. Sedan hur personen tar muggarna och kommer ut *

– Här har du.  
– Tack så mycket.  
ok det började faktiskt i det här huset, jag satt hemma här och hade tråkigt, som jag ofta hade på den tiden. Det bästa sättet att roa sig på den tiden som jag visste var att döda folk, så jag transfererade mig till London. Och hamnade i en mörk gränd en av de fattigaste kvarterna. Jag gick med bestämda steg även om jag inte visste vart jag skulle. När jag kom fram kollade jag mig omkring efter nått eller nån att döda. Det var då jag fick syn på ditt barnhem, så jag styrde stegen mot byggnaden. Jag är förvånad över att den faktiskt stod upp, så fallfärdig som den var. frös ni aldrig? Med tanke på att det nästan inte vara några fönster kvar.  
– Jo vi frös nästan jämt på vintrarna, men fortsätt nu.  
– Ok det lös i vissa fönster så jag antog att det bodde folk där. När jag kom fram till dörren såg han att det stod barnhemmet "_Wind of East"__**. **_Det var ett mugglar barnhem. Jag visste att jag hade hittat det jag letat efter. På den tiden hatade jag barn, och jag hatar fortfarande mugglare och barnhem. Lika mycket som då. Anledningen är väll för att jag själv hade tillbringat min barndom ett barnhem, det hade satt djupa spår av hat. Efter som min mamma dog när han föddes och min _kära_ far inte ville ha mig. Jag dödade honom när jag hade fått reda på allt det här, självklart fick jag inte använda magi utanför skolan på den tiden, så jag hade tagit min morbros trollstav, o dödat honom.

* ler av tanken *

Det var en rolig natt, min morbror hade hamnat i Azkaban efter det. Men jag fick sluta tänka tillbaka och göra det jag skulle göra. Så jag tog fram tog min benliknade trollstaven och sa orden _avada kidavra_. Jag var säker på att alla på barnhemmet måste ha dött för huset rasade samman.  
Jag suckade en tung suck, och undrade varför det alltid blev värre än vad jag hade tänkt mig? Det gjord inte något om alla hade dött men det blev svårare att ta sig där ifrån.  
Och i morgon skulle "_the Daily prohet" _skriva att ondskan hade slagit till igen. Och ondskan var jag. Jag hade kämpat för att uppnå det sedan jag var i tonåren och jag hade lyckats, jag var ondskan. Det var bara en nackdel, jag kände sig så förbaskat ensam. Jag hade förvisso mina anhängare. Men jag kunde knappast säga till dem att jag kände mig ensam. De stod på min sida antingen för att de var lika rädda för mig som alla andra eller för att de fick mer makt om de stod på min sida. Så det var lika bra att strunta i att tro att man kunde prata med nån, även om det hade varit kul att ha någon att prata med ibland. Men när jag vände mig om så hem såg jag en skugga 20 m bort. Det var ett barn.  
– Är du klar med te?  
– Va? O ja det är jag.  
– Ok då tar jag bort, muggarna, du kan fortsätta prata jag hör ut i köket. Ok jag vet redan hur det går, det är för lyssnarna du berättar.

* Ljud från en stol som dras ut, o en människa som reser på sig och tar upp muggarna o går ut med dem till köket, och ger en order till någon *

– Jag måste erkänna att jag blev förvånad när jag såg att det var ett barn som stod 20 m framför mig. Och jag undrade hur det hade överlevt.  
– Det blir nog lättare för lyssnaran om du säger att det var jag.

* Hördes en högre röst från köket. *

– Ok som du vill Cara. Jag trodde det var omöjligt att du hade överlevt. Hela huset rasade, och det var en dödlig förbannelse man överlever inte någon sådan. Jag kollade på dig och tyckte att du såg ut att vara lika ensam som jag. Jag undrade vem du var då och hur du överlevde?

* steg hörs och personen kommer tillbaka och sätter sig *

– Jag vet inte hur jag överlevde, men jag kommer ihåg att jag undrade vad som hade hänt. Nu får vi berättat tillsammans en bit, ok?  
– Ja det är ok, fortsätt nu.  
- Ok jag ska se vad jag kommer ihåg. Jag hade precis gått och lagt mig när huset började skaka våldsamt innan det rasade ihop, det blev damigt och svårt att andas, jag trodde först jag var död, och hade hamnat i helvetet. Men jag kröp ut och såg att jag var i gränden, och att alla på barnhemmet var döda. Det var väll inte mycket till familj, men jag blev ledsen ändå. Jag hade ju redan förlorat en familj, och jag var helt säker på att jag skulle få bli tiggare. När jag vände mig om och såg dig 20 m bort, började jag gå mot dig.  
– Jag var väldigt förvånad över att du vågade dig fram till främlingar, efter som du var ett barn.  
– Jag hade nog inte gjort det i vanliga fall men när man är ensam och rädd vågar man mycket.  
– Du kom fram till mig med din ledsna blick, det var en annorlunda blick du hade. Sen sa du, "Hej jag heter Cara. vem är du, och vad hände?" Det var faktiskt lite förvånande att du var så rak på sak.  
Jag undrade om jag skulle döda dig i stället för att svara, men jag svarade dig uppriktigt av nån anledning, det var kanske för att du var den första människan på länge som pratat med mig utan rädsla i rösten. Vid närmare efter tanke den första någonsin tror jag. Kommer du ihåg vad jag svarade?  
– Jag ska försöka, låt se jag tror det var "hej jag heter Voldemort" sen var det något mer… jo nu kommer jag ihåg du sa till mig att huset hade rasade och att alla dog.  
– Det du gjorde sen skockade mig väldigt, du började gråta och slog armarna om min midja, jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Först tänkte jag döda dig, tro det eller ej.  
– Jag tror dig.

* skratt hörs från två personer *

– Men jag tänkte sen på att du hade fått mig att känna mig mer mänsklig än någon annan på länge. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra, men tillslut böjde jag mig ner o klappade dig lugnt överhåret, tills du slutade gråta, och började backa, då släppte jag dig.  
– Det lugnarna mig alltid när du klappar mig över håret.  
Fast jag visste inte varför jag hade kramat dig från början, men du verkade så snäll och bekymrad. Och sen hade du ju tröstat mig även om du inte känt mig. Men det var något som gav mig en klump imagen med dig, mitt i kramen hade jag kommit på var det var.  
– Ja du har alltid varit smart! Jag släppte dig i kramen o du backade. Men jag fattar inte hur du kom på det?  
– Jag vet inte det var bara en känsla. Men jag kollade på dig med ledsna ögon och frågade om det var du som dödade dem? Du vände bort blicken. Varför gjorde du det?  
– Jag vet inte jag klarade bara inte av din blick. Dum var du inte, men jag kände mig väldigt dum just då.  
– Jag såg att du ångrade dig men var ändå tvungen att fråga, varför? Vad var det du svarade nu igen… Att jag ska ha så svårt att komma ihåg just det här. Just det du svarade att alla förväntade sig det. Jag bara kollade på sig utan att fatta, och jag såg att du var ledsen. Och det verkade inte som om du menat att göra mig ledsen. Så jag var bara tvungen att ge dig en kram. Du hade jätte svårt att ta i mot kramar på den tiden.  
– Ja jag vet, men det konstigaste var att du fick mig att säga" förlåt det var inte meningen" jag hade aldrig använt dem orden.  
Men efter att jag sa det började du gråta igen, och kramade om mig mer. Det var då du gav mig iden om att du kunde få bo hos mig. Jag visste inte om jag ville att du skulle svara ja eller nej. Men du svarade ju ja, så då var jag tvungen att hålla mitt ord. Men jag har fortfarande svårt att förstå hur du fick mig att agera så annorlunda?  
– Jag vet inte hur jag gjorde, men jag kommer ihåg att du torkade mina tårar med dina långa armar på kappan, tog mig i din famn o sa "håll i dig nu" sen transfererade du oss där ifrån.

*små barn steg hörs, och kommer in springanden i rummet *

– Mamma, mamma vad gör du?  
– Hej Mina, jag berättar en berättelse.  
– Jag vill också höra! Får jag sitta i ditt knä Morfar?  
– Visst får du det Mina.

* det hör hur mannen lyfter upp barnet i knät *

– Börja om från början mamma.  
– Nej Mina, du ska få höra hela berättelsen en annan gång. Frästen vad är det för dag idag?  
– Det är söndag.  
– Tack pappa. Vänta lite innan jag fortsätter, jag ska bara kolla vad klockan är. _Klockiu._

* tiden kommer fram ur luften o visar 15:51 *

– Oj är klockan redan så mycket? Vi ska ju på middag idag, så vi måste göra oss i ordning.  
– Hos Farmor och Farfar?  
– Just det Mina, så vi måste snart åka. Ska du med pappa?  
– Ja det var ju ett tag sedan jag träffade dem så det kan vara trevligt.

* man hör hur barnet hoppar ner ur mannens knä o springer ut ur rummet. Man hör hur mannen drar ut stolen o börjar lämna rummet *

– Mamma kommer du snart?  
- Ja snart, älsklingen.  
Så nu vet ni hur allt startar. Jag fortsätter i morgon, och berättar hur det var när jag kom hem hit första gången.

* man hör hur sändningen bryts. Kash *


	2. Riddle huset

– Hej, jag tänkte att ni kanske ville höra mer.  
Hade en underbar middag igår. Mötte min älskade man, han har varit borta ett tag och gjort pappa en tjänst. Inte ett uppdrag som med de andra dödsätarna, det stadiet är förbi, men vi kommer till det senare i berättelsen, nu ber han om det är något han vill ha hjälp med.  
oj det hörde inte hit förlåt mig, men låt se vart var vi nu? Just det, jag hade kommit hem, eller jag visste inte att det var mitt hem då.

* En dörr öppnas och steg hörs, de stannar framme vid kvinnan *

– Hej jag undrade om du behövde hjälp idag med?  
– Ja tack, pappa. Det hade varit toppen. Och idag har jag redan gjort te, vill du ha?  
– Ja varför inte

* ett ljud uppstår när te hamnar i kopparna *

– Ok, vart i berättelsen var du?  
– Jag skulle just berätta, om när jag kom hem hit första gången. Konstigt nog minns jag inte den gången.  
– Det var för att du sov, hjärtat.  
– Jaha ok, då får du berätta det här då.  
– Nu ska vi se. Du somnande när jag bar upp dig för trappan, det var verkligen fallfärdigt på den tiden, nästan som barnhemmet. Jag hade inga sängar på den tiden så jag visste inte vart jag skulle lägga dig. Så  
- En fråga bara, varför hade du inga sängar?  
– Jo jag behövde inte sova, det gör jag inte nu heller även om jag gör det.  
– O, ok det tänker jag inte på. Men fortsätt nu.  
– så jag tog dig till vardagsrummet där jag hade fåtöljerna vi sitter i nu. Det var den ända som såg hyfsat bra ut i huset, men efter som jag bara bodde där för att jag inte hade någon annan stans att bo. Och för att ingen störde mig i det. De ända som vågade sig upp var några unga pojkar i byn. Jag hade förstås dödat dem, och njutit i flera dagar av mammornas skrik och gråt.  
Men i alla fall jag la dig i den ena fåtöljen, och la en filt över dig. Jag tänket mycket den natten mer än jag brukar göra. Jag undrade vad jag skulle göra med dig. Jag funderade på att döda dig, jag undrade också vad jag höll på med som tog hem ett barn, jag kunde inget om barn på den tiden, jag hade aldrig haft en familj inte ens varit kär!  
– Stopp vänta lite nu, jag vet att du inte var den mest kärleksfulla personen på den tiden, men du måste väll ha varit kär nån gång?  
– Nej faktiskt inte, men det hör inte hit. Men jag kunde inte döda dig det var något med dig som jag inte kunde sätta fingret på. Jag undrade även hur du överlevt förbannelsen. Men hur mer jag tänkte desto mer huvudverk fick jag, så jag slog bort tankarna och somnade.

* det hörs ljud när te dricks upp *

– Jag vaknade på morgonen av att du, drog i mig. Det var inte självklart att det var du, utan jag förväntade mig en vuxen person, så när jag slog upp ögonen och ingen var där blev jag förvånad. Sen drog du i mig igen och jag sänkte blicken, jag var förvånad över att se ett barn. Det tog mig ett tag innan minnena från gårdagen kom upp. Det konstiga var att du kollade på mig som vem som helst. Mugglarna vet vem jag är till en viss del. De förklara mig som en mörk skugga som mördar hundratals personer utan att åka fast. Det roar mig att läsa om det. Men hur kommer det sig att du inte visste vem jag var, du måste väll ha sätt tidningen nån gång  
- Du såg inte ut som jag trodde, jag var fem då, och den _elaka_ mördaren var en stor mörk skepnad med lila händer och gröna ögon. Det var inte så realistiskt, men när man är fem är inte mycket realistiskt. Forsätt nu.  
– Ok det var konstigt att prata med dig efter som du inte hade en aning om vem jag var. När jag satt där o tänkte. Jag kommer inte ihåg vad du sa riktigt.  
– Det finns en lösning på det, vi använder minnessållet. Ska vi ta ditt eller mitt minne?  
– Vi kan ta mitt.

* stolen kördes bakåt och stegen går fram till en dörr och öppnar, tar fram en stor sak och ställer på bordet, man hör hur minnet stoppas i sållet *

– Ok vi hoppar efter med, inspelnings apparaten. Tack för minnet pappa.

* man hör hur man det brusar, slush, slush när man åker igenom minnet innan man landar i det *

– ok nu ska vi berätta det fast det inte är vi, ni får höra det i då tid. Svårt att förklara men ni kommer märka. Det som beskrivs lägger vi till med en förvrängning av våra röster. Ni hör vem som är vem, och i fall ni inte gör det så är det jag som börjar. Om jag inte minns fel pappa?  
– Nej du minns inte fel. Nu får vi vara tysta annars missar dem allt.

"god morgon. Jag hoppas att jag inte väckte dig för tidigt." _pappa kollar_ _på mig, han var förvånad över att jag frågad om jag hade väckt honom för tidigt. Det är konstigt, ingen hade någonsin vågat_ _väcka honom._ "god morgon själv. Nej det gör inget att du väckte mig, jag är bara inte van att bli väckt. Är du hungrig?" _frågar Voldemort med en stel röst, det är konstigt att han inte ryter åt mig som han brukade ryta åt alla andra._

– vi pausar lite, ok.

* klick som hörs när vi pausar *

– jag kommer ihåg att jag reagerade på dina konstiga ögon, och att du hade svårt at tumgås med människor. Jag hade aldrig mött någon som du. Jag kommer också ihåg att jag var jätte rädd att du skulle slå mig om jag inte svarade på allt du frågade, eller om jag inte gjorde som du sa.  
– det var därför du agerade så konstigt. Men låt oss nu gå vidare.

* ett nytt klick hörs som kommer fån när vi startar bandet *

" ja skulle gärna vilja ha pannkakor om det inte är något besvär?"_ Pannkakor, vem äter det och till frukost? Men efter som jag ville ha det kan han nog fixa det. _"nej det är inget besvär." _Sedan_ _lyfter pappa upp mig i knäet_ "rokaknnap." _jag ger honom en förvånande blick, när pannkakorna kommer fram ur luften. Voldemort bara ler ett stelt leende som han tror ser vänligt ut. Sedan börjar jag äta, mitt i tuggan stannar jag och kollar på_ honom "förlåt det var inte meningen att börja innan du hade fått. Ska du ha några?" _sa jag och nu var det Voldemorts tur att bli förvånad. jag ber honom om ursäkt på ett snällt sett, sen frågar jag om han ville ha._ "nej de är alla dina." _Ivanliga fall hade han nog torterat personen för att pratat med honom utan anledning men med mig kan han helt enkelt inte. Hon ler försiktigt. Innan hon börjar äta lika försiktigt. Han förstår inte varför han skulle vilja göra sig av med henne. Han börjar bli fäst vid henne. Hon får honom att känna sig mänsklig. När hon är klar ger hon honom en kram. Han tar förvånat i mot den. _"nu när du ska bo har så vill du kanske ha ett eget rum? Huset är i ganska dåligt skick men väljer du ett rum så kan vi nog fixa det. Skulle du vilja ha ett rum?" "ja jag har alltid velat ha ett eget rum. Är du säker på att jag kan få det?" "ja då. Vill du ha ett på övervåningen eller undervåningen?" _Det är_ _konstigt att prata med en person vanligt, och inte genom utpressning eller något sådant. _"vart sover du?" _Vad ska han svara? Han visste inte vad som skrämmer henne._ "jo jag behöver inte sova. Men det händer att jag somnar framför brasan." _jag kollar på honom_ _konstigt med mina blå ögon._ "jag skulle vilja ha ett rum på övervåningen. Om det är ok" "det är ok Cara välj vilket du vill." _han ler och jag ler tillbaka innan jag börjar springa mot en dörr i andra änden av korridoren. Han undrar vad som är så speciellt med henne. Han kan_ _inte sätta fingret på det men något är det. Mitt i korridoren vänder jag mig om_ "kommer du?" _Voldemort vaknar ur sitt tänkande. Och börjar gå mot mig_.

*klick ljud som uppstår när vi pausar. *

– Ska vi åka tillbaka pappa?  
– Ja varför inte, jag tror vi kan berätta det utan att vi behöver sållet.

* ett nytt brusande hör när vi åker tillbaka, slush, slush *

– Ok det var kanske inte det bästa sättet att berätta vi får komma på nått bättre sen, pappa.  
– Ja jag håller med. Men vi kan fortsätta så länge.  
– Ok, nu ska vi se. Vet du att jag tyckte du var konstig men snäll, och undrade varför du hade så svårt att med mig. Men jag undrade hela tiden vem du var. Jag kommer ihåg att jag gick mot en dörr, och när jag öppnade den så var det ett badrum, med vilket jag finner lustigt just nu, en spegel i sju delar. Men jag stängde dörren, och gick vidare ner i korridoren, till en annan dörr, som först var låst, men när jag kände igen så kunde jag öppna den.  
– Jag har tänkt många gånger på hur du kunde öppna den? Inte för att jag vill skrämma dig nu, men bara så du vet är ditt rum, det rummet där jag brukade tortera barn till döds.  
– Det visste jag redan, se inte så förvånad ut. Jag känner sånt på mig, och jag vet inte hur jag kunde öppna dörren. Men du vet också att jag inte känner till vart alla min magi kommer från, det beror nog på att jag är släkt med… nej vänta jag vill att det kommer senare, så ni får vänta och se, eller vänta och höra.  
– Ja det är klart att jag vet att vi inte känner till allt om dina krafter. Ok tillbaka till historien. Jag kom fram till dig när du hade fått upp dörren, jag var så klart förvånad, efter som jag visste att jag hade låst den när det sista barnet var dött. Jag undrade vad det var med dig. Jag kommer ihåg att du frågade om du kunde få rummet, jag var så klart osäker på om det var nån bra ide, så jag frågade om du var säker? Du blev jätte rädd att jag skulle slå dig och sa att du kunde byta rum, men jag lät dig få det med ett svar om att det kanske skulle behövas röstas upp, då hände en av de konstigaste saker jag varit med om, du förvandlade fem väggar svarta och den sjätte mörkgrön. Allt jag kunde fråga var hur du hade kunnat göra det?  
– Jag var jätte rädd att jag hade gjort något fel, men jag hade alltid kunnat det.  
– Jag var så förvånad över att du inte visste att du var en häxa. Jag visste inte om jag skulle berätta det, eller hur jag skulle berätta det. Men jag avvaktade och vi skaffade möbler till dig.  
– Jag var så ovan när du frågade hela tiden, efter som jag aldrig fick bestämma när jag gick bodde på barnhemmet.  
– Hur klarade du det? Du älskar att bestämma.  
– ja men det visste jag inte på den tiden. Men i alla fall, jag började hoppas på att jag skulle få dig som min familj, men jag vågade inte hoppas, efter som barn ofta blev tillbaka skickade till barnhemmet. Men i stället för att säga det önskade jag mig en himmelsäng, du skaffade mig det men även en massa fina möbler.  
– Jag gav dig det du ville ha, men det var så konstigt att prata med dig, vi tänkte en hel del innan vi svarade.  
– Jo jag antar att jag tänkte en hel del innan jag svarade, men jag var också så förvånad över allt du gjorde, men jag var glad över det, fast jag visste inte hur jag skulle tacka dig så det blev alltid med en kram.  
– Det var en konstig känsla i början men jag gillade den.  
– Det kallas kärlek, pappa.  
– Ja det vet jag nu, men inte då. Men du var sömnig, så jag stoppade om dig. Och jag, eller vi somnande lyckliga den natten med tanken på att vi hade en familj.

* små steg hörs komma in i rummet, och nån som drar i någons arm *

– Har jag sagt åt dig att röra mig?  
– Förlåt herrn, förlåt Jack.  
– Vad är det du vill?  
– Jag skulle bara säga att maten är klar.  
– Tack, men så gå nu då. Annars ska jag se till att du går ändå.  
– Förlåt frun att jag stannade kvar.  
– Du är fortfarande kvar.

* ett högt pang hörs när husalfen träffar väggen *

– Det är så irriterande, det är knappt att det gör någon nytta.  
– Jag vet, lilla vän, jag vet.  
- Pappa jag blir 20 i år.  
– Jag vet, jag vill bara inte in se det.  
– Jag vet det men jag klara mig själv nu.  
– Det har du alltid gjort, kom nu så går vi och äter.

* den hörs ett ljud när Voldemort ger Cara en puss på kinden *

– Kommer jag ska bara avsluta här och hämta Mina, men gå du i förväg så.

* det hörs hur en man lämnar rummet *

– Ja jag antar att det var allt ni får höra idag, får väll fortsätta i mon, så sluta lyssna nu innan jag dödar er.

* Kash *


	3. sjunde födelsedagen

– Jaså ni är tillbaka idag med. Ja då antar jag att jag får fortsätta berätta. Jag tror bara att det blir jag idag.

* En dörr öppnas och en man kommer in *

– Där har du fel.  
– Snape, gud vad det är kul och se dig. Fast det är alltid kul och se dig, även om du kommer varje vecka.  
– Jag vet inte om jag kan vara till nån hjälp, men jag kan alltid göra dig sällskap.  
– Du kan alltid hjälpa mig på något sätt, och jag tar gärna i mot ditt sällskap, det vet du.  
– Ja jag vet men jag frågar alltid det vet du. Nå vart var du?  
– Jo jag har berättat om när Voldemort hittade mig och när jag kom hem, så jag tänkte att jag skulle berätta om min sjunde födelsedag, efter som det inte händer så mycket under mitt sjätte år, allt vi gör är att rusta upp huset. Men du kan ju vara till hjälp här, efter som det var vid den här tiden du trädda in i mitt liv.  
– Ja det stämmer, ok vi kan börja innan du träffade mig. Mörkrets herre kom till mig två veckor innan din födelsedag, jag hade inte varit dödsätare så verst länge men stigit fort, och hjälpt honom bra, så han bad mig undervisa dig i magi, jag var så klart förvånad, men såg det även som ett privilegium. Fast jag var förvånad över att du fick använda magi när du var sju, jag påpekade det för honom, vilket inte var så smart gjort, han torterade mig i en halvtimme för att ha satt sig upp mot mig. Det är ingen mening att skälla på honom nu, Cara även om du vill det. Men i alla fall jag tackade ja, beredd på det värsta när han har skaffat ett barn.  
– Beredd på det värst, tack för den Snape.

* skratt hörs från två personer *

– Du var inte så farlig som jag hade väntat mig.  
– Tack, eller nått. Nu ska vi se vad som hände den dagen då. Jag vaknade på morgonen förvånad över att min födelsedag firades, på barnhemmet firades den aldrig det. Jag fick en häst som heter Blackstar, han är så underbar. Du får påminna mig om att jag ska ut till stallet senare.  
– Ok visste, fortsätt nu.  
– Visst. Jag och pappa byggde ett stall till Blackstar, och jag lärde mig rida väldigt fort. Jag ville få Voldemort att rida men han var nöjd så länge han fick se mig rida och vara glad. Visst var det en underbar present, men den bästa kom på kvällen. Kommer du ihåg hur jag reagerade?  
– Ja, jag hade gärna skrattat men minnet av händelsen två veckor tidigare avrådde mig.  
– Det är så skratt retande. Men i alla fall ni får väll reda på det då, ni kan ju ändå inte göra nått med det. Pappa berättade för mig att jag är en häxa… jag är inte klar än så säg inget. Jag trodde att han menade en elak och ful tjej så som ni ser på oss häxor. Men i alla fall jag sprang in på mitt rum och låste dörren, pappa kom så klart efter, och låste upp dörren med hjälp av magi sen förklarade han för mig vad han menade. Sen ropade han på dig.  
– Ja och du såg helt livrädd ut.  
– Ditt sätt skrämde mig inte, utan jag trodde du skulle ta mig tillbaka till barnhemmet, men när mörkrets herre som ni kallar honom, förklarade för mig vem du var blev jag glad.  
– Ja och jag började undervisa dig som jag lovat din far. Jag hade trott det skulle bli tråkigt och segt, men du lärde dig snabbt och hade väldigt intressanta idéer. Sen var du smart, eller du är fortfarande smart, och du blev den första vän jag hade.  
– Du blev min första vän med, och jag såg alltid fram i mot lektionerna, men mer till efter dem, när vi satt och pratade. Jag gillade mest när du berättade om Hogwarts.  
– Ja vi hade riktigt kul. Det var nu många år sedan.  
– Ja det var det Snape, det var även du som tog med mig till Diagongränden för första gången. Där jag fått mitt trollspö elva tum långt med skin från en orm, jag älskar min stav. Det bästa med den är ormen som slingrar sig runt den.  
– Den är lite speciell.  
– Ja det är den, det känns som det var igår när jag var där första gången. Och jag undrade alltid varför Pappa inte hängde med, hans svar blev alltid att han var tvungen att jobba, jag undrade vad han jobbade med och han svarade att jag skulle få reda på det tids nog. Ja han har ett väldigt intressant jobb.  
– Ja det har han sannerligen.  
– Men åter till berättelsen. Vi var i Diagongränden varje år och köpt de saker som jag hade behövt till undervisningen, det var spännande de två första åren sen blev det vardag efter som det inte var så stor skillnad från år till år. Men du jag ska dit nästa vecka med Mina vill du hänga med då?  
– Ja varför inte, men ska inte din man med då, och vad ska du köpa till henne?  
– Klart han ska med, men du känner honom och ni kommer bra överrens så det är ju inga problem. Hon ska få de saker hon behöver.  
– Men hon är ju bara ett, hon får väll inte använda magi redan.  
– Snape?  
– Förlåt jag glömde, det är svårt att tänka att ministeriet inte alls är som det var utan att det är ni som bestämmer över det. Nej förlåt Cara nu berättade jag vad som händer en bit fram.  
– Det gör inget Snape, de hade fått reda på det senare ändå. De klarar sig. Men jag ska nog gå ut till Blackstar nu, ska du med?  
– Ja det kan jag väll, vi kan fortsätta prata i stallet.  
– Kul, ska bara avsluta här. När jag kommer tillbaka ska jag berätta vad som hände efter min sjuårsdag.

* kash *


	4. Kvälls undehållning död

– kom precis hem från min kvälls underhållning som bestod av att tortera och döda en mugglar familj, det är alltid roligast att mörda barnen. Så nu är jag glad och kan lika väl berätta vidare. Om det nu är nån vaken nu.  
Vi kan hoppa till jag blir 11 händer inte så mycket kul där i mellan. Men som ni vet får man ju sitt brev från Hogwarts när man blir 11, och detta gällde även mig. Pappa väckte mig den morgonen jag skulle börja på skolan. Vi åt frukost tillsammans, pankakor älskar den rätten. Vid den här tiden hade mitt hår blivit långt väldigt långt till midjan typ, jag hade det alltid i en fläta. Jag och Snape hade handlat de saker jag saknade dagen innan, jag hade även fått en uggla av Snape, jag hade blivit så glad. Faktiskt så lever Merlin fortfarande som min uggla nu heter. Han är grå med svarta prickar och fyller i år 9. Men dagen innan min resa till skolan hade Merlin kommit med ett brev från rektorn, just det Dumbledore. Han hade skrivit och sagt att han ville träffa mig efter välkomstfesten, självklart började mina tankar flyga i väg, men Voldemort lugnade mig, och jag var helt lugn dagen jag skulle åka. Jag var så sur den dagen för att jag inte fick ha med min nya kvast. Jag älskade att flyga, men första årselever fick inte ha med sig kvast, vad är det för dum regel? Jag var och är fortfarande en bra quidditchs spelare. Och jag flyger gärna en tur bara för känslans skull. Jag kommer ihåg att Voldemort tyckte jag såg fin ut. Vi hade en kul frukost, med mycket skratt.  
nu orkar jag inte berätta mer, ja jag vet att det inte var mycket jag sa, men det är jobbigt att ha så mycket kul som jag haft i kväll och sen berätta för er, så nu får fan nöja er. God natt

* kash *


	5. de dör

– Snälla döda mig inte.  
– Varför?  
– Jag har familj  
- Bättre vi tar hit dem.

* Ett poff hörs och tre barn och en man dyker upp *

– Älskling vad är det som händer?  
– Jag vet inte, men var stark för barnens skull.  
– Jag kan berätta vad som kommer hände med er, jag kommer tortera er, och barnen, sen döda barnen för att tillslut döda er.  
– Vad är du för sjuk människa?  
– Jag är en Riddle, dotter till världens elakast trollkarl.  
– Magi finns inte.  
– Inte? Ska vi slå vad?

* En dörr öppnas o någon kommer inte *

- Snälla herrn ni måste hjälpa oss, hon är galen. Hon kommer döda oss.  
– Jaså?  
– Ja, snälla hjälpa oss, tänk på barnen.

* mannen går fram till kvinnan *

- De säger att du ska döda dem?  
– Är du förvånad?  
– Inte de minsta, bara över att du tog hem dem?  
– Jag kunde inte döda henne mitt på Londons gator, eller jo det kunde jag men då hade jag inte kunnat tortera henne.  
– Sant, jag hade börjat med den minsta.  
– Det var de jag också tänkte.  
– Vad är ni för galning då?  
– Galningen framför dig, är far till den andra galning som ni så fint utryckte det.

* Dörren öppnas igen, o små springande stegs hörs komma in *

– Hej mamma vad gör du?  
– Hej mina små änglar.  
– Du har själv barn, hur kan du då tänka på att döda mina?  
– Enkelt ni är mugglare.  
– Mamma vilka är de här?  
– De är en mugglar familj jag ska döda. Vill ni hjälpa till?  
– Får vi det mamma?  
– Vad är du för mor? Låter du dina barn bli mördare?  
– Jag uppfostrar mina barn hur jag vill! Henne kan du ta Mina.  
– Ok vad ska jag göra?  
– Säg Crucio. Och så menar du det. Var jätte arg på henne.  
– Vad har hon gjort då?  
– Hon hatar sådana som dig och mig.  
– Crucio!

* kvinnan skriker *

– Bra Mina. Vill du också försöka?  
– Ja det vill jag, vem får jag ta mamma?  
– Du kan ta honom, gör bara lika dant som din syster.  
– ok, Crucio.

* mannen skriker *

– Bra älsklingen. Ni lär er fort.

* Dörren öppnas o ytterligare en person kommer in i rummet *

– Klart de gör, de har ju haft de bästa lärarna.  
– Pappa!!!  
– Hej mina små änglar.  
– Hej älskling.

* man hör nar mannen ger, kvinnan en puss *

– Kul att ha dig hemma igen  
- Trevligt att se dig med Voldemort.  
– Ska vi avsluta det här?  
– Visst det är ju din familj så du bestämmer.  
– Men vi kan väll göra det tillsammans, var ju ett tag sedan.  
– visst, jag tar det yngsta barnet då, o Mina du får ta mamman, o du lilla gubben du får ta pappan. Cara du tar väll det äldsta barnet. Voldemort du vill kanske ta mellan barnet?  
– Visst varför inte.

* barn skrik fyller rummet, tills de till slut tystnar och tårar från två personer tar över, efter en stund tystnar även de *

– De var de, ska vi äta frukost nu mamma?  
– Ja klart vi kan, oj har den här varit på slagen?  
– Tydligen, vännen.  
– Vad är de för nått?  
– Jag berättar om våran värld älskling,  
- Mamma jag vill ha frukost nu mamma.  
– Ok gubben följ med pappa, o morfar så kommer jag snart.

* man hör hur fyra personer lämna rummet o stänger dörren *

– Jaha ni fick höra hur jag fördriver tiden. Så ni får nöja er med det, nu ska jag äta frukost.

* kash *


	6. tågresan med

– Ok nu ska jag berätta vad som hände när jag började skolan får se hur långt jag berättar. Idag blir de bara jag, alla andra gör något. Ok jag och Voldemort åt en jätte god frukost, pankakor. När klockan blev halv elva var jag tvungen att åka. De var då pappa bad mig kalla honom Tom, jag blev förvånad efter som jag visste att han hatar de namnet. Han funderade länge innan han svarade att jag skulle märka de tids nog och om inte så kommer du på det. jag kollade konstigt på honom, efter som han aldrig talade i gåtor, men jag antog att han gjorde de som var bäst för oss båda, jag kommer ihåg att jag då som nu tänkte hur jag skulle ha klarat mig utan honom. Men jag svarade honom inget utan gav honom en kram.

* dörren öppnades och någon kommer in *

– Jag tog i mot den kramen med glädje.  
– Hej pappa. Jo jag vet de.  
– Jag tänkte bara jag skulle kolla in, och se hur det går.  
– De går bra, jag berättade precis om nar jag är på väg och åka.  
– Jaså jag kanske kan hjälpa dig lite.  
– Ja det kan du få göra de är ju inte så mycket kvar nu men ändå.  
– Ok var är du?  
– De vet du, men ok jag gav dig en kram.  
– Ok jag tog med glädje i mot den, och tänkte på att du hade väckt känslor hos mig som jag inte visste att jag hade. Jag tänkte även på att det skulle blir väldigt tomt utan dig. Men jag kunde inte hindra dig från att gå på Hogwarts de skulle bara vara själviskt. Jag gillade inte den skolan, men du hade Snape i alla fall och han gillar dig lika mycket som jag. Men de är klart vem gör inte det? du kan in vagga vem som helst i trygghet.  
– Ja och det är väldigt bra.  
– Men jag undrade många gånger om du hade stannat om jag bett dig.  
– Jag älskar att vara hemma med dig, men jag tror inte jag hade stannat, jag var tvungen att lära mig saker.  
– Ja det är klart. Sen sa du till mig att ha det bra, och att ta hand om Black Star.  
– Du svarade att du skulle göra de, o sa till mig att åka så jag inte missade tåget.  
– Jag tog min koffert och Merlin och transfererade mig där ifrån. Nu kommer nu säja att man inte får göra de förrän man är myndig, men jag föddes med den gåvan så jag fick göra de för ministeriet.  
– Nu har jag inte hört vad som hänt, så nu vill jag veta.  
– Har jag inte berättat de för dig, jag trodde det. men ok, jag måste erkänna att jag var lite nervös, perrongen var nästan tom när jag kom, jag var så klart förvånad, jag gick förbi de få som kommit, och satte mig längst bak. Jag la väskan på hyllan sen satte jag mig och kollade på alla som hade kommit, sen tog jag min m-p3 o började lyssna på systrarna spök. När tåget visslade för av gång kollade jag på alla som sa hejdå till sina föräldrar, jag önskade så att jag skulle få en mamma, men jag kunde ju inte be dig gifta dig för att jag ville ha en mamma. Jag önskade även att du var där, men jag visst att du var tvungen att jobba, och lagt undan arbete så många gånger för mig. Jag undrade också varför du var tvungen att jobba varje gång jag skulle nån stans.  
– Men vad skulle jag säja då? Att jag är en mördare som folk skulle arrestera om jag såg öppet. Nej tror inte man säjer så till ens dotter.  
– Så du tycket att de var bättre att jag fick reda på det på det sättet jag fick?  
– De sa jag inte men, ja de som är gjort är gjort.  
– Ja de är väll ingen mening o bråka om de nu. Men nu fortsätter jag, tåget visslade igen och alla gick ombord. Där jag satt i kupén kom det in tre killar. En blond, jag såg något i honom men visste inte vad, och två mulliga pojkar rena idioterna. Plötsligt sa den blonda pojken att de skulle sitta här.

* dörren öppnas och ännu en person kommer in i rummet *

– Det skulle han inte gjort.  
– Hej älskling, nej de skulle han inte gjort.  
– Cara jag måste gå nu.  
– Pappa, ska du gå nu?  
– Ja jag måste, men jag kan höra vad som hände en annan gång.  
– Ok, då säjer vi så.

* man hör hur en man lämnar rummet *

– Ok men jag vill veta vad som hände.  
– Ok, jag blev sur och frågade om dom hade tänkt fråga mig? De hade de inte så klart, de blev förvånade, o sa till slut "får vi sitta här?" jag blev genast mycket gladare och nickade som svar, och vände mig mot fönstret, de var då den blonda pojken, sa " du vad är de du har i handen?" nu blev jag riktigt arg, för inte ens Voldemort hade kallat mig du. Jag undrade om pojken hade någon uppfostran alls, men jag svarade honom argt " du jag har ett namn och de är inte du" vad som hände mig sen gjorde mig lite förvånad han kunde vara artig och bad om ursäkt och frågade vad jag hette. Jag trodde att han bara brydde sig om sig själv. Men jag svarade att jag hette Cara Riddle, och bad om deras namn, han svarade att han hette Draco Malfoy, och att de andra två var Vincent Crabb och George Goyle.  
– Så det var ditt första möte men den naiva, självgoda och bortskämda Malfoy.  
– Ja det var det.  
– Han var en sån naiv idiot.  
– Glöm inte att vi var kompisar tills vi gick fjärde året.  
– Jag vet, men fortsätt nu.  
– Ok, jag svarade att de jag höll i handen var en m-p3 spelare, de visste så klart inte vad de var, så jag fick förklara att de var en mugglar pryl, de ryggade så klart tillbaka, och frågade om jag var häxa, jag kollade på honom, men svarade att jag var häxa o pappa trollkarl, han undrade då om min mamma, jag svarade att jag inte hade nån o vände bort blicken, han svarade uppriktigt att han inte velat göra mig ledsen.  
– De är klart han lät ledsen de in gick i hans sätt att lura folk. Tack o lov gick du inte på de.  
– Men efter som du bara ska klaga på honom tycker jag de är lika bra att vi tar en paus här, så de som lyssnar får höra mer nån annan gång när jag har lust!!

* kash *


	7. magi, redan?

– nu ska jag berätta vad som hände utan att mina man, lägger sig i och klagar på Malfoy.

Jag hade en väldigt trevlig resa med Malfoy och hans idioter till kompisar, vi pratade om allt, jag berättade för dem att jag kunde väldigt mycket om magi efter som jag hade haft privatlärare men berättade inte att de var Snape, efter som han bett mig att inte göra de. Draco berättade även att han var renblodig och att hans föräldrar var dödsätare och stod på Voldemorts sida och gillade de han gjorde, nu var jag förvånad vad var det han gjorde, som de gillade?  
Draco kollade förvånat på mig o frågade "vet du inte vad han gör" vad skulle jag svara, jag hade inte en aning, Draco kollade på mig och förklarade lätt vad han gjorde, han frågade om jag verkligen var renblodig. Vad skulle jag svara jag visste inte allt bara snurrade runt i huvudet på mig. Jag sa till Draco att lugna sig lite, jag var tvungen att samla mig.  
Tanten med godis vagnen kom, hon kollade på mig och såg att jag inte mådde helt bra, hon gav mig en pumpapastej, jag åt lite på den medans jag tänkte på att Voldemort hade aldrig berättat att han var en mördare med många anhängare, jag älskade honom så klart lika mycket men visste inte vad jag skulle säja, han hade ju inte ljugit för mig utan bara gjort de han trodde var bäst för mig, men jag visste inte hur jag skulle reagera.  
Draco undrade om något var fel, jag kunde ju inte säja sanningen för ingen skulle tro mig och sen skulle folk ta mig till fånga för att komma åt pappa. Allt bara snurrade, jag var tvungen att tvinga mig själv att se klart. Resten av resan var mest lugn Draco försökte prata lite med mig, jag svarade mest korta svar. Ju närmare Hogwarts desto mer slutade de snurra, och jag kunde börja prata mer med Draco, han var så klart förvånad över att jag inte kände till Voldemort, men sa inget.  
När vi närmade oss Hogwarts bad, en röst oss att byta om, vi hade redan kläderna på oss så vi struntade i röstens uppmaning. Tåget bromsade in på stationen, vi lämnade kupén med bagaget bakom oss, vi kom ut på den kalla perrongen, killarna bara stod och gapade, jag kollade åt hållet deras blickar var riktade, de var en halv jätte som sa  
"första klassare hitåt"  
o de är Hagrid sa jag till dem som om jag kände honom, de kollade lite förvånat på mig jag log och började gå mot mannen. De följde efter, när vi kom fram började han gå mot båtarna vi fick springa efter, när han kom fram tog han båten längst fram, eleverna kollade lite försiktigt på båtarna, jag såg rädslan i deras blickar, jag himlade med ögonen, de var ju bara ett par båtar på vattnen, jag satte mig i båten längst bak, eleverna kollade på mig beredda på att de värsta skulle hända, när inget hände satte sig även de andra i båtarna, Draco satte sig i min båt, likaså så gjorde Crabb och Goyle. När den sista eleven hade satt sig, började båtarna tyst röra på sig.  
Jag kommer ihåg hur alla kollade sig om kring o pekade, själv kollade jag ner i vattnet, Draco kollade undrande på mig, o frågade om jag mådde bra, ja jag mådde bra. Då kom frågan om jag inte var glad o börja på Hogwarts?  
Vad var de för fråga så klart var jag glad över att börja på Hogwarts, jag ville bara få syn på jätte bläckfisken. Mitt i de här sa Hagrid att de skulle kolla upp så de kunde se Hogwarts, eleverna bara gapade, även Draco tills han kom på att de inte passar sig en Malfoy, då kollade han på mig,  
-hur vet du att de finns en bläckfisk?  
-Min lärare som undervisat mig jobbar på Hogwarts, o han har berättat allt jag behöver veta om skolan, inklusive allt jag inte behöver veta. När jag satt där o pratade fick jag syn på bläckfisken 10 m bort, den fick syn på oss med och började simma mot oss, Crabb blev så rädd att han hoppade upp i knät på Goyle, Draco flyttade sig mot andra änden av båten, pappa hade lärt mig tidigt att aldrig visa rädsla o hålla huvudet kallt, jag hade lärt mig de för längesedan, han brukade skicka ut mig i skogen o lämna mig där, så klart var han i närheten men de visste inte jag. Så jag lugnade mig själv, kollade på bläckfisken som kom mot oss, den kom fram snabbare än jag räknat med, jag hade inte lärt mig att mäta avstånd på den tiden. När hon kom fram försökte hon dra ner båten i vattnet, de andra eleverna var nästan mer rädda än de andra i båten. Jag fick tag i mitt spö, och uttalade ordet Expelliarmus, bläckfisken flög några meter bakåt, Crabb o Goyle ramlade i vattnet, jag o Draco hjälptes åt att dra upp dem, vilket inte var lätt. Sen torkade jag dem med en trollformel, de mumlade nått som jag tror var ett tack, båtarna fortsatte jag såg att folk kollade på mig men brydde mig inte, Draco var förvånad över att jag kunde så mycket, han trodde jag bara hade lärt mig lite. Jag bara log åt honom.  
Vi kom fram till slottet och gick upp för trapporna till entréplan. Där en häxa i en grön klänning stod, jag antog att de var McGonnagall, som jag misstänkte hade jag rätt, Hagrid lämnade oss i hennes händer, hon började berätta om sorteringen, jag lyssnade inte alls efter som jag kunde allt hon sa utantill, jag undrade mest vad som skulle hända om jag inte hamnade i Slytherin, skulle pappa o Snape bli besvikna, jag visste inte vad de skulle säja, jag hoppade till när Draco puttade på mig, för att vi skulle börja gå.  
Jag kom in i stora salen den såg precis ut som, Snape hade sagt, lite större bara. Sorteringen började men nån Hanna, jag lyssnade inte så noga, när de blev Dracos tur önskade jag honom lycka till han log lite, sen gick han upp hatten hamnade inte på han huvud mer än en sekund innan den sa Slytherin, jag såg att han andades ut. De var några mellan mig o Draco, efter en stund blev de min, jag såg åt både Snape o Dumbledore kollade lite extra nu, jag ville så gärna hamna i Slytherin o göra pappa glad. Hatten landade på mitt huvud, rösten som ekade i mitt huvud låt som åska o de kändes som jag satt på pallen i år. Jag ser att du skulle passa i alla elevhem, du gör de svårt för mig. Jag märker att du vill hamna i Slytherin för att inte göra folk besvikna, men vad är fel på den andra hemmen? Ja som jag sa du skulle passa i alla, men jag tror inte Slytherin är de bästa för dig utan jag tror du skulle passa bäst i GRYFFINDOR, jag kände hur hela mitt mod sjunk, tänk om pappa inte ville prata med mig mer, jag gick o satte mig vid borde med Gryffindor elever som applåderade för fullt. Jag kunde inte dela deras glädje, jag såg att både Draco o Snape såg besvikna ut, tänk om de inte vill prata med mig mer.

Jag vad som händer sen får ni veta nästa gång jag orkar sätta mig här, nu ska jag ut o döda lite folk!

* Kash *


	8. det här är inte sant!

– Så nu ska jag berätta vad som hände efter sorteringen. Nu tänkte jag att vi skulle åka tillbaka till den tiden. Ser ni knappen på apparaten, tryck på den så åker ni med. Ni får betrakta allt som osynliga människor

GRYFFINDOR!! Hur kunde jag hamna här? Jag ska bränna upp de där hatten, tänk om Pappa, Snape, Draco inte vill prata med mig mer! jag kollade mig omkring, bredvid satt en tjej med lockigt hår och framför mig en kille med svart hår och glasögon, vilka töntar de verkar vara i det här elevhemmet, och har skulle jag gå i sju år, man måste kunna överklaga nån stans! Plötsligt kom de en kille till bordet han hade rött hår, och verkade känna den andra killen, jag var verkligen tvungen att komma här ifrån!! Jag kände att tårarna började komma, men tvingade tillbaka dem, jag kunde inte börja gråta inför alla de här människorna. Långt bort hörde jag en röst som tog ner mig på jorden igen.  
– Hej jag heter Hermione. Vad heter du? Frågade tjejen med lockigt hår.  
– Jag bara kollade på henne, skulle jag svara? Men de var väll lika bra, jag heter Cara.  
– Jag heter Ron, de här är Harry. Sa tönten med rött hår  
- Ok, jag kände att jag verkligen inte var på humör för att prata. Men de verkade inte ge sig, för de ställde fler frågor.  
– Var de inte du som bekämpade bläckfisken? Frågade tjejen.  
jag blev dock rädda av den gamla gubben till Rektor, jag tackade honom, jag vet inte för vad men jag gjorde de  
- Nu när alla har blivit placerade vill jag bara säga, Välkomna till ett nytt år på Hogwarts! Innan vi börjar med festmåltiden skulle jag bara vilja säga ett par ord, dem lyder, Dumbom! Lipsill! Stolle! Tokskalle!  
vad var de för tal? Jag hade aldrig hört nått konstigare, o då har jag ändå vuxit upp i en ovanlig miljö. Sen frågade den där Harry, sin kompis  
- Är han lite tokig?  
– Pappa säger att han är ett geni!  
jag tvivlade på de, min pappa hade sagt tvärt om till mig att han var en senil gammal gubbe. Men allt var upp o ner den här dagen så jag vet inte vad jag skulle tro om honom, sen kom maten upp på faten, jag var så klart inte hungrig, jag o Voldemort åt nästan aldrig, vi hade alltid mat men jag var ändå aldrig hungrig. Nu kom den där frågan tillbaka om den där dumma bläckfisken.  
– Ja de var jag. Jag nästan snäste åt dem, men de verkade inte lägga märke till dem? Hur kunde de inte? De måste vara väldigt tröga! Utan i stället för att ge upp o försöka prata med mig, ställde de fler frågor, varför gav de bara inte upp?  
– Hur kan du redan använda magi? Sa den rödhåriga tönten  
- Jag har haft privatlärare sen jag var sju.  
– Coolt, då kan de en massa! Sa Harry  
- Ja, pappa tyckte jag skulle kunna de.

de var allt Hermione han säga innan rektorn räddade mig igen  
- Ni måste vara trötta men innan ni går och lägger er ska jag säga några ord. Första årselever ska veta att skogen på området är förbjuden (de visste jag redan, han kan väll säja nått jag inte vet) och vår vaktmästare Filch har påmint mig att tala om för er att det är strängt förbjudet att använda trollformler i korridorerna. Nu prefekter kan ni ta första årseleverna till deras elevhem.  
– Ska vi göra sällskap? Frågade Hermione  
- Jag har ett ärende jag ska göra så de går inte.  
– Men vi har ju inte ens börjat.  
– jag vet de, men jag måste göra de här en då! Tack o lov ställde hon inga fler frågor utan bara himlade med ögonen o ryckte på axlarna o gick efter resten av eleverna. Jag kollade in salen men rektorn var inte där, så jag antog han var på rummet, suck, de var bara att börja gå upp för, jag hade nästan kunnat göra sällskap med de andra, fast de var skönt att slippa dem. Jag tyckte dock inte de var allt för spännande att gå upp för trapporna själv, för visso pratade tavlorna med mig men jag visste redan vilka de var, så där försvann den spänningen. När jag kom upp till korridoren ser jag bara ett grönt tyg innan jag stannar o söker min blick upp till personen ansikte. De var den där gamla tanten, ja hade jag sagt häxa hade de förstört betydelsen, McGonnagall.  
– Du är på väg till Dumbledore antar jag?  
– Ja vart skulle jag annars vara på väg _Professorn?_ Är de långt kvar?_  
_– Nej, bara den här korridoren. Sen går du till dit elevhem utan problem hoppas jag!  
sen gick hon bara, jag undrade varför hon var så sur? Jaja, hon hade väll mens eller nått. Jag stod nu framför statyn till rektorns rum, jag kunde inte lösenordet, hur skulle jag komma in? Men från ingen stans kom chokladgrodor upp, de var tydligen lösenordet efter som statyn började röra på sig, nu skulle jag tala om för honom att jag ville byta elevhem. Pappa lärde mig att alltid tala om vad man vill först o lyssna sen. Jag struntade i att knacka utan gick bara in. Gubben verkade inte minsta förvånad. Han bara log  
- Godkväll miss Riddle  
- Godkväll kanske är fel ordval. Jag vill byta elevhem!  
– Jag kan tyvärr inte göra de!  
– Varför inte? För att den där dumma hatten tyckte jag skulle vara i Gryffindor?  
– Nej för att de just gäller dig!  
jag blev förvånad men kunde inte visa de, de lärde jag mig redan när jag var 5  
- Nehe? Är jag inte tillräkligt bra för att vara i Slytherin eller vadå?  
– Jo nästan för bra, sätt dig ner ska jag förklara.  
jag satte mig motvilligt ner, i rummet som var fyllt med en massans tavlor o annorlunda saker i bokhyllorna, annorlunda men inte ovanliga, jag hade sätt nästan alla av dem förut.  
– Anledningen till att du inte får byta är på grund av Voldemort!  
– Vad har han med saken o göra?  
– Allt o inget, jag har aldrig litat på honom…  
- O därför ska du straffa mig, jag förstår varför han inte tyckte jag skulle komma hit!  
– De är nog inte därför, men jag ska inte säga något, du ska själv få fatta din egen bild. Du får gå kvar i Gryffindor, och du får ett eget rum, bredvid flickornas sovsal, efter som jag inte vet vad du är kapabel till!  
han skulle bara veta den gamla idioten, men nu hade jag även lärt mig att ligga lågt, o inte göra nått som kan straffa sig senare, som att döda idioten!  
– Jag kommer aldrig att klara 7 år i Gryffindor, o jag hoppas du lär märka vilket fel de var. Sen reste jag mig upp o stormade ut ur rummet, o smällde igen dörren. Jag hörde han säja  
- Henne kommer jag nog heller aldrig kunna lite på, hoppas hon inte har för mycket av Voldemort i sig, utan också av sin mystiska mor!  
jag tog trappen ner, ja vem var min mor? Men efter som han sa så, så visste han inte i alla fall att jag var adopterad. Men vilka är mina riktiga föräldrar, ingen vet, men jag ska ta reda på det. Jag gick tills jag kom till Gryffindors elevhem, när jag kom fram snästa jag bara  
- Caput Draconis  
till den tjocka fula damen. Jag gick upp för trappan till flickornas sovsal o inte till mitt rum som mycket riktigt låg där, jag såg att mina saker var där o Merlin jag släppte ut honom o gick o la mig, jag skulle allt vissa Dumbledore att han valt att placera mig i fel elevhem, sen somnande jag

– Nu får ni inte veta mer!!

* Kash *


	9. brev hem och en Drake

– Jag antar att jag får fortsätta berätta, för er inkompetenta mugglare. Men tryck på knappen, vad väntar ni på? Att jag ska göra de åt er? Glöm de!!

– Jag vaknade på morgonen i det där idiotiska rummet!! De gick helt i rött, o guld trodde jag skulle spy, rött går väll an om de påminner om blod annars inte! Jag hatade de så, lika bra att ändra färgerna, jag tänkte på svart o alla väggarna blev svarta utan en som förblev blodröd. Nu slapp jag den där äckliga guld färgen i alla fall, o rummet var mer beboligt. Jag kollade på klockan. 06.00 skojar tiden med mig? Så var den morgonen förstörd, jag är kanske inte en människa som sover till 12 men jag går inte häller upp 6 utan orsak. Men vad hade jag för val, är jag vaken så är jag. Jag gick upp tog en dusch, vilket jag älskar o sen så satte jag mig framför brasan som fanns i rummet. De är en halvtimme kvar tills frukost, jag hatar den här dumma skolan!! Varför kom jag ens hit? Jo för att jag ville lära mig mer, då hoppas jag att vi gör de. Lika bra att skriva till pappa o berätta allt som hänt.

_Hej Tom._

_Mot alla odds har jag blivit placerad i Gryffindor, o jag får inte byta för gubben, jag var väldigt arg på honom i går o skällde på honom, kanske inte helt uppskattat men jag vet inte hur jag ska klara av att gå i Gryffindor? Jag hoppas dock inte att du slutar att prata med mig? De skulle bara göra allt så mycket värre. _

_Jag har fått ett eget rum, de är väll bra på så sätt att jag slipper vara allt för nära de andra, men jag, ja jag vet inte allt känns så konstigt, o jag är väldigt besviken på allt, de var inte så här de skulle vara! Jag skulle hamna i Slytherin o göra dig o Snape stolta!! Jag hoppas att du inte är besviken på mig? Jag har även pratat en del med unge Malfoy, jag hoppas att du inte misstycker, han berättade för mig att hans föräldrar är dödsätare, o är dig lojala, vilket betyder att jag har fått reda på vad du gör… jag hoppas du inte misstycker på den här punkten häller. Jag har även några som verka vilja bli mina vänner här i Gryffindor, ja jag vet inte hur jag ska göra, några förslag? Du vet att jag glädje liggen tar i mot dem, även om jag inte alltid följer dem. Jag hoppas du svarar_

_Varma kramar Cara_

– Merlin ta det här till pappa, brådskande. Merlin kom fram o jag öppnade fönstret o han försvann. Så nu var jag ensam utan någon att prata med, jag måste se om jag kan få tag på Snape, eller om han inte vill veta av mig. Kvart i sju lika bra att klä sig, jag tog på skoluniformen o sydde på de där dumma lejonet. Sen flätade jag håret ok tog på mig ett par svarta stövlar som går till strax under knäna, lika bra att gå ner. Jag gick ut ur rummet o stötte på Hermione, jag suckade lätt för mig själv.  
– God morgon Cara.  
– God morgon.  
– Sovit gott?  
– Ja de har jag väll.  
– Varför kom du inte upp till våran sovsal?  
– För att jag har ett eget rum.  
– Varför då?  
trotts alla hennes frågor, så började jag tycka om henne, hon verkade vara ok.  
– Jag vet faktiskt inte. Men du kan få se de efter frukost.  
– Får jag de tack.  
de var konstigt att ha nån i sin egen ålder o prata med, jag kanske skulle stå ut med henne trots allt.  
– Ska vi gå in?  
– Visst Hermione. Jag log faktiskt mot henne o de verkade göra henne glad. Vi satta oss längst fram för att jag ville se gubben o kunna utmana hans blick o även för att jag skulle se om Snape kollade på mig. Hermione visste inte anledningen utan var bara glad att ha nån o prata med. Vi satt mest o små pratade, jag åt som vanligt nästan inget, o Hermione frågade  
- Mår du bra?  
– Va?  
– Ja du äter inget.  
– nej jag äter nästan aldrig nått, är liksom inte hungrig. Jag gav henne ett leende som visade att jag mådde bra. Mitt i samtalet kom töntarna in, de hade sällskap med två rödhåriga tvillingar, som måste vara Rons storebröder, de var då jag kom på att de måste vara Weasley. Suck en familj som kunde gått långt, men inte gjort de. Vilket slöseri med blod.  
– Får vi sitta här? Frågade Harry  
- Klart ni får. Svarade Hermione, jag kollade lite små irriterad på henne men jag sa inget, orkade inte bry mig.  
– De här är mina bröder, Fred o George. Sa Ron o pekade på killarna. Hermione kollade på dem o hälsade trevligt. Jag brydde mig inte, varför slösa tid o hälsa på dem om jag inte tyckte de var viktigt? Men de tänkte minsann inte strunta i mig, suck vad var de med dem här personerna, måste de vara trevliga mot alla?  
– Hej jag är Fred.  
– Och jag är George. Vem är du?  
– Cara, svarade jag utan att unna dem en blick  
- Ron berättade att du kan använda magi, o att du gjorde de på bläckfisken igår.  
jag gav Ron en mördarblick, han ville mest sjukna genom golvet!  
– Ja jag använde magi.  
– Vi tror dock inte på de, utan bara att Ron hittade på allt lr överdrev de hela.  
nu blev jag irriterad, men jag fick på minna mig om att hålla huvudet kallt, o att lärarna kollade.  
– Varför skulle de vara en lögn?  
– För att små elever som du inte kan nån magi. Sa Fred  
- Nehe, lilla du, jag ska tala om för dig att jag antagligen kan betydligt mer än vad du tror!!  
– Jaså bevisa de då! Sa George  
- Jag behöver inte bevisa nått för dig, sa jag o kollade argt in i hans ögon, han ryggade tillbaka lite.  
– Du kan alltså inte, sa Fred  
jag blev så trött på deras tjat att jag tog fram trollstaven och sa  
- Expecto Patronum. Ut ur staven kom en baby Drake. Som graciöst flög över allas huvud o salens alla ögon var fästa på draken. Den landade graciöst framför mig o försvann. Folk kollade på mig, blickarna intresserade mig inte allas, utan bara förvåningen i tvillingarnas ögon, plötsligt kom de applåder. Vilket var ointressant för mig, de kunde lika väl ha struntat i det. Jag sökte min blick mot Snape han log, vilket gav mig en smula hopp.  
– De, de där var otroligt. Sa George  
- De där kan vi inte, o vi börjar tredje året. Sa Fred  
- Nu kanske ni kan komma ihåg att jag aldrig hittar på saker som jag tycker är onödiga. Hittar på gör man bara när man känner sig underlägsen någon. Sen reste jag mig o gick, ögonen från ett fler tal personer följde mina steg, Hermione kom efter.  
– De där var fantastiskt.  
– Tack, men de var inte så svårt. I dörr öppningen hörde jag posten komma, jag stannade o spanade efter Merlin, mot min förväntan kom han ner susande mot mig med ett brev. Han satte sig på min axel jag tog loss brevet o började gå upp för trapporna med Hermione som sällskap. Vi sa inte så mycket. när vi kom upp till andra våningen, gick Hermione in i nått, jag såg ett grönt tyg o visste med en gång att de var McGonagall. Och hon såg inte glad ut.

– Så nu måste barnen ha mat, o du bör passa dig, för allt som har med den här berättelsen o göra!!

*Kash*


	10. Zabini

– Jag sitter här igen, jag undrar varför jag egentligen berättar allt de här för mugglare. Men i alla fall, gör bara som förra gången tryck på knappen

Hermione kollade förskräckt på McGonagall  
- Förlåt professorn, de var inte meningen. Sa Hermione förskräckt, jag måste lära henne att inte vara så feg.  
– Ingen fara miss Granger, jag ska bara ge er schemana. Hon log mot oss, jag förstår mig verkligen inte på henne, men jag tog i mot schemat o gick sen, Hermione sa tack o sprang efter.  
– vi har trolldryckskonst på förmiddagen. Sa Hermione, jag log lite. Plötsligt kom en arm runt mina axlar och en annan runt Hermione, jag kollade åt höger och såg George. Jag tog bort han arm och kollade surt på honom, Hermione verkade dock för osäker för att våga göra nått, jag suckade åt henne.  
– Stackare de betyder att ni har Snape. Jag struntade i att svara på de, men Harry gjorde de  
- Är han hemsk den där Snape?  
– Ja om man inte är i Slytherin, löd Freds svar. Jag var på väg att skrika åt dem att dem har fel, men jag kunde inte göra de, dels för att jag då avslöjade Snape o sen för att, tänk om Snape inte tycker om mig längre för att jag är i Gryffindor. Vi kom fram till damen o gav henne lösenordet, jag gick snabbt bort från killarna och upp på rummet, hämtade sakerna jag behövde och gick ner sen, Hermione ursäktade sig för att hon inte hade tid o kolla på rummet, jag bara rykte på axlarna o började gå men innan vi han komma nån stans kom killarna ner, jag suckade, men vad kunde jag göra? jag gick ut ur elevhemmet och började gå neråt.  
– Är de nån som vet vart vi ska? Sa Ron frågande  
- Till källaren och fängelsehålorna. Svarade jag utan att vara minsta osäker. Innan de kom en massa mer dumma frågor så började jag gå, de andra bestämde sig för att hänga på. När vi kom ner verkade de förvånade över att jag hade hittat och att skolan hade fängelsehålor.  
– Jag visste inte att skolor hade fängelsehålor. Sa Ron  
- Alla skolor har inte de. Svarade Harry honom jag satt i en glugg o kollade rakt fram, plötsligt kom Slytherin. Jag skulle vara med dem inte med Gryffindor. Jag kollade på en tjej med svart hår som stod vid Dracos sida, jag gav henne en sur blick hon ryggade tillbaka lite o gömde sig bakom honom, Draco kollade på mig men han ansikte var precis som mitt omöjligt att läsa känslor i. Plötsligt kom en kille fram och började prata med Draco.  
– Visst kan du också flyga Malfoy?  
– Klart jag kan Zabini. Riktigt bra med. Hans sätt gick inte och ta miste på, de var en Malfoys. Zabini kollade på Malfoy o sen på mig. Hon rykte med huvudet mot mig och viskade något i Malfoys öra och log sen, jag kollade på dem, de hade tydligen bestämt sig för att prata med mig. Eller Zabini hade och de andra hängde på.  
– Du är den där tjejen som kan trolla.  
jag bara kollade på honom.  
– För feg för att svara?  
– Knappats, jag tyckte bara inte att du var värdig att svara. De andra Slytherin eleverna skrattade lite.  
– Jaså, Gryffindoraren är skarp i orden. Svarade han  
- Jag är mer än så. Svarade jag och log ett mystiskt leende.  
– Trodde inte folk med Gryffindors blod i ådrorna, var kaxiga. Han log tillbaka  
- Vem har sagt att jag har en Gryffindorares blod i ådrorna?  
– Hur skulle du annars kunnat hamna där?  
– För att en gammal hatt tyckte de? Jag valde inte elevhemmet själv direkt, jag är bara tvungen att gå där i sju år.  
– Sant, men de låter på dig som om hatten gjorde ett misstag? Varför ändrar du inte på de? Be dina föräldrar skriva, till gubben och du blir flyttad. Eller har du inga föräldrar som vill att du ska byta, eller bryr de sig inte?  
Jag kände att ilskan började koka, jag har en väldigt kort stubin när de kommer till föräldrar. Jag tog den ena handen om trollstaven och den andra om Zabinis nacka, trollstaven placerade jag under hans haka.  
– De är på grund av vem min pappa är jag inte får gå i Slytherin, gubben vill inte att jag ska bli som han, dessutom bryr han sig mer än vad man kan tro. Sen släppte jag, Zabini rös till en gång, och de andra Slytherin eleverna kollade konstigt på mig.  
– Du är okej för att vara Gryffindorare. Jag kanske ska presentera mig? Blaise Zabini. Han räckte fram den, jag kollade på den. Tog den o sa  
- Cara Riddle. Han log mot mig o jag log tillbaka  
- Du kanske är placerad i Gryffindor men du är en Slytherin.  
– Klart jag är, kan man vara något annat, jag log mot dem de nickade instämmande. De kanske inte skulle bli så dumt att gå på Hogwarts, jag kollade på Hermione, Ron och Harry de såg förvirrande ut, jag log lite mot dem o de log tillbaka, jag kan inte vara utan vänner i Gryffindor, de skulle bara ställa till allt, men jag behöver ju inte bara umgås med töntar. Plötsligt slogs dörren upp eleverna kollade nervöst på den, jag hoppade ner och bara gick in i mörkret, Snape hade nästan alltid gjort så där, jag såg honom inte men visste att han fans i rummet, de gjorde han alltid. De andra eleverna kom efter, först Slytherin eleverna och sen Gryffindorarna, de två klasserna delades med en gång, Slytherin på höger sida och Gryffindor på vänster sida, så tydligt. Harry och Ron satte längst fram bakom dem två killar som jag inte vet vilka de är, sen några okända tjejer, framför mig Hermione och någon kille och längts bak jag. Dörren slog igen och plötsligt kom en man fram från skuggorna, alla blev tysta.

Nu orkar jag inte mer, jag tycker ni har fått reda på tillräkligt!!

* kash * 10


	11. stormhatt, o en dum Potter

– Lika bra att fortsätta, så jag blir klar o slipper er.

Jag förstod med en gång att mannen var Snape även om glädjen som brukade finnas i han ögon var som bortblåst, men alla fattade inte de. Hur svårt var de? Tydligen väldigt. Suck men alla kan inte vara smarta. Snape började ropa upp klassen, av någon konstig anledning fastnade han på Harrys namn. Plötsligt ställde han frågor till honom  
- Potter! vad får jag om jag tillsätter smulad afodill i en dekokt på malört?  
de var en väldigt lätt fråga, men Harry verkade inte kunna. Vad är de med folk, tur att någon mer verkade kunna, Hermione. Jag visste så klart svaret, men även att de var Snapes lektion, och att frågorna bara var riktade mot Harry  
- Jag vet inte sir.  
– Vi försöker igen. Potter vad skulle du leta om jag sa åt dig att finna en besoar åt mig?  
även den här gången flög Hermiones hand upp i luften, men Harry kunde inte nu heller. Undra vad hans föräldrar hade lärt honom?  
– Jag vet inte sir.  
– Det förr dig aldrig in att öppna en bok innan du kom hit Potter?  
Jag undrade samma sak om Snape, jag måste fråga Harry sen.  
– Vad är skillnaden, Potter mellan munkluva och stormhatt?  
Hermione reste sig så att stollen ramla, varför fattade hon inte att hon inte skulle få svara? Varför ger hon inte upp? Inte ens Harrys dumma svar hade gjort så hon fick svara.  
– Jag vet inte, men jag tror att Hermione gör de, varför försöker inte professorn inte med henne?  
Harry kan inte ha mycket i huvudet om han ger Snape ett sånt svar, ville han ha kvarsittning? Jag kunde ge honom såna svar, undra om jag fortfarande skulle kunna göra de? Man kunde se att Snape var nära att slita till honom.  
– Sitt ner dumma flicka, vi försöker med någon annan, Riddle?  
inget hade förändrats om man lyssnade på tonläget i rösten, men man vet aldrig. Men de var ju lika bra o svara.  
– Afodill och malört frambringar en sömndryck så stark att den kallas för den levande dödens saft. En besoar är en sten man tar ur magen på en get och kan rädda dig från de flesta gifter, och munkluva och stormhatt är samma växt, som också går under namnet Akonit.  
– Bra Riddle, Potter lär dig något från henne. 20 poäng till Gryffindor. Jag fick ett leende och Snape gav Harry en arg blick, folk kollade på mig, men jag kollade bara på Snape, som delad in klassen i par,  
- Potter, Weasley. Granger, Longbottom. Riddle, Malfoy…..  
jag hörde inte resten av paren, jag bara undrade hur de här skulle gå, skulle Malfoy vilja arbeta med mig?

– Ja de får ni veta nästa gång jag vill prata med er

* kash *


	12. blommor o sprängda kittlar

– Vi åker.

Tänk om Malfoy inte vill jobba med mig? Hur gör jag då? Han verkade dock inte vägra efter som han kom o satte sig bredvid mig, jag suckade lätt, han kollade lite på mig o log, jag log tillbaka. drycken som Snape hade skrivit upp var inte komplicerad alls, de var lite paddslem, damm, två blommor, och några löv från en ek. drycken skulle bli två blommor som man gav till nån, tyckte man om personen på något sätt, hände inget men tyckte man inte om personen går den paddslem o dam över hela sig. Jag hade säkert gjort drycken 100 gånger, kunde nästan göra den i sömnen. Den skulle koka i 20 minuter innan man hällde i blommorna, rörde 4 gånger motsols la i paddslemmet rörde en gång medsols la i dammet och bladen och sen lät man de koka i fem minuter. Inte alls svårt. Men när jag kollade över klassen fattade de inte alls vad Snape menade.  
– Är ni dumma i huvudet? Frågade Snape o kollade ut över klassen. Det här är inte de minsta svårt, så vad väntar ni på? Efter att Snape avslutat meningen blev de en väldig fart på alla, de hämtade saker i skåpen.  
– Ska du eller jag hämta, Cara?  
– Jag tycker vi gör de på det lätta sättet. Sa jag o log mot Draco han fattade inte riktigt vad jag menade. Vänta ska du få se. _Accio _blommor, blad, damm o paddslem.  
sakerna kom flygande genom rummet. Draco log mot mig.  
– Det där måste du lära mig.  
– Visste de är inte svårt alls. Nå hur mycket har du gjort i trolldrycks väg?  
– Nästan ingenting, du då?  
– Jag har väll gjort den här drycken ett hundratals gånger, nej jag tänker inte göra den åt dig, du ska få göra den!  
– De där var ju precis vad jag tänkte.  
Jag kollade förvånat på Draco, de måste vara en slump att jag se precis de han tänkte.  
– Ok… de var lite konstigt men visst. Vi börjar med att koka grytan.  
– Men de är ju inget i!  
– De är de som är meningen. Dracos förvånande utryck fick mig att börja skratta lite. Han kollade lite surt på mig innan han också började skratta. Efter att vi till slut kunnat skratta sa jag  
- Tänd nu eld, på elden, o ställ grytan på elden.  
– Ok om du säger de.  
– Ja jag kan den här drycken.  
Snape kom fram till oss  
- Jag har lärt mig den av den bästa läraren man kan ha. Snape gav mig ett leende.  
– Jag hopps de är ok att ni två arbetar ihop?  
– Ja de är de professorn.  
– För dig med Cara?  
– Ja de är det. Snape log mot oss o började gå runt i klassrummet.  
– Frästen tack, för att du räddade mig undan bläckfisken.  
– O de var inget, de var mest kul.  
– Trivs du i elevhemmet då?  
– Nja de är väll ok, fast rektorn gav mig ett eget rum så jag slipper ha de andra så nära in på, o säg inte de högt.  
– Nu sa du de jag tänkte igen. Hur gör du de där?  
– Jag, jag vet faktiskt inte. Hur trivs du då? Sa jag för att avleda allt, Draco kollade lite på mig men svarade  
- Jo jag trivs bra. Blaise tror han äger allt bara, o Pansy klänger bara lite annars bra.  
– Du får sätta Blaise på platts, och Pansy med. Använd Densaugeo på Pansy och tunglås eller tarantallegra på Blaise.  
– Vad händer då?  
– Du får väll testa o se. Jag log mystiskt mot honom.  
– De har nog gått 20 minuter nu, du kan lägga i blommorna, rör 4 gånger motsols. Draco gjorde som jag sa.  
– Lägg nu i paddslemmet, rör en gång medsols o lägg i dammet och bladen. Även detta gjorde Draco.  
– Vad ska vi göra nu?  
– Nu ska de koka i fem minuter sen är de klart. De var väll inte så svårt?  
– Nej de var de verkligen inte, och de var kul o jobba med dig, även om jag gjorde allt.  
– Haha, de var kul o jobba med dig med.  
efter fem minuter så kom Snape fram till oss  
- Bra gjort! Kolla nu här allihop!  
blickarna vändes i mot oss.  
– Så här ska de se ut. Han höll upp de två blommorna. 20 poäng var till Riddle och Malfoy.  
– Vi ska ge dem till två olika personer och se vad som händer, Riddle, Potter kom fram här!  
både jag o Harry gick fram till Snape. Jag vet inte varför han valde mig, men jag skulle i alla fall få se om han gillade mig längre, eller hatar mig för att jag går i Gryffindor. Vågar jag verkligen ta i mot blomman? Snape räckte fram båda blommorna, jag tog tveksamt i mot den, inget hände jag fick ett leende av Snape o andades ut, men när Harry tog sin blomma hände de som jag var rädd skulle hända mig, den sprutade paddslem över hela honom, Slytherin började skratta, o även jag kunde inte låta bli att dra munnen i ett leende.  
– Varför gjorde den så? Viskade Draco till mig  
- För att Snape tydligen inte gillar Harry. Om personen som ger blomman till nån annan gillar den på något sätt, händer inget som när jag fick blomman, men om personen inte gillar den som han ger blomman till händer de som med Harry här. Svarade jag. Draco log o nikade. När skratten dött ut frågade Pansy, Snape  
- Vad var de som hände? Och varför?  
– De får ni lista ut själva.  
plötsligt avbröts vi av en smäll, killarna som jag inte vet vad de heter, hade lyckats spränga kitteln. Snape gick fram o kollade på kitteln  
- Era idioter ni hällde i vatten!  
– Ja professorn man kan inte bara koka kitteln.  
– Jo de är dem man kan, 20 poängs avdrag.  
gud vad sur jag blev på dem, vad var de för mening om jag gjorde bra saker o de skulle förstöra allt så vi får avdrag? Varför måste jag gå med de här personerna som är helt hjärndöda om de skulle vara vatten i hade Snape sagt de! Men nu hade de hällt i vatten så resultatet blev att klassrummet luktar död skunk.  
– Efter som idioterna har förstört luften är de lika bra vi slutar för idag, gå nu.  
de var konstigt att Snape lät oss gå tidigt, han sa att han inte brukade göra de så jag undrar varför? Men lika bra att packa ihop sakerna. Men när jag står där som bäst o packar hör jag  
- Riddle jag vill prata med dig!! De var inte Snapes vanliga glada röst, utan den som han använde när han pratade med Harry. Vad hade jag nu gjort?

* Kash *


	13. Jag fuskar inte!

– Jag är så trött på att höra era röster, håll käften bara, så ska jag berätta mer, så ni kan dra sen.

Varför hade Snape den där rösten? Vad hade jag gjort? Jag kände att jag blev väldigt nervös, självklart visade jag de inte, men jag kände de själv. Klassrummet blev tommare och tommare tills de bara var jag och Snape kvar, jag kollade på honom, men log inte som jag brukar, Snape måste märkt de efter som han sa  
- Ta de lugnt Cara jag ska inte skälla på dig.  
– Vad ville professorn då? Jag andades ut lite, men inte tillräkligt mycket för att kunna slappna av.  
– Jag vill bara veta hur du har det, och vem som lärde dig Expecto Patronum?  
var de allt han vill veta? Men varför hade han då låtit så sträng?  
– Om de här var allt du ville veta, varför lät du då så arg på mig? Jag gav honom en sur blick, o jag tror han blev lite ledsen.  
– Men Cara jag kan inte favorisera dig hur tydligt som helst efter som du går i Gryffindor, o de var inte meningen att göra dig orolig. Han log lite, och jag kunde log inte tillbaka.  
– Så allt beror på det där dumma elevhemmet?  
– Suck, jag vet inte hur jag ska få dig att förstå?  
– Jag förstår mycket väl, allt är pågrund av Tom. och jag hatar det!  
– Vet du vad vi gör? Jag tror de är bäst om du kommer ner till mig i kväll så ska jag förklara för dig, ok?  
– Ja jag antar det. Men jag måste gå nu. Jag vända mig bara om och gick jag sa inte ens hejdå, jag tror Snape blev lite ledsen o han skakade på huvudet och suckade när jag stängde dörren. Jag tog fram schemat o kollade på det, förvandlings konst. Jippi eller inte, de betydde att jag var tvungen att gå upp till hennes klassrum, sen så skulle vi väll börja med nått väldigt enkelt. Suck jag hoppas dagen blir bättre och inte sämre. Jag började gå upp för trapporna, när jag kom fram satt redan mina klasskompisar i Gryffindor där men även Hufflepuff, jaha så dem vi skulle ha lektionen med. Jag gick fram till Hermione, Ron och Harry som såg glada ut över att jag hälsade på dem, Harry var fortfarande ner dränkt med paddslem.  
– Ska jag ta bort slemmet?  
– Kan du göra de?  
– Klart jag kan, _Renskrubba_. Harry blev förvånad när de kom fram en skrubborste och gjorde rent honom.  
– Frästen vad ville Snape? Frågade Ron  
- Ja, han skällde lite på mig för att jag lät D.. Malfoy göra allt jobb.  
– Typiskt honom.  
– Men Ron du känner honom inte, så du kan inte säga så!!  
– Kan jag visst Hermione!!  
tack och lov kom professorn nu så de slutade bråka. Vi gick in i klassrummet som var ljust, alldeles för ljust enligt mig. Jag och Hermione satte oss längst fram. McGonagall startade lektionen med att förvandla katedern till en gris och tillbaka, klassen gapade förvånat och började sedan applådera, varför då? De var ju inte så svårt, eller jo ganska svårt. Jag erkänner att jag hade haft en hel de problem med att lära mig att förvandla föremål till djur och tillbaka. Men mina klasskompisar insåg snart att de inte skulle få förvandla djur på jätte länge och blev väldigt besvikna, det är därför man inte börjar en lektion på de sättet, hur dum får man vara? Men just det hon är ju Gryffindorare! Men efter att antecknat typ 100 sidor, eller de var ju bara 20 sidor som jag hade framför mig men de kändes som hundra efter som jag redan hade skrivit det 20 gånger! Snape slarvade aldrig o lät mig göra saker tills jag kunde det som rinnande vatten, jag vet inte om de är hans i de eller pappas. Men tillslut skulle vi få testa förvandla tändstickor till nålar, jippi eller inte, lite svårare saker kan vi väll få göra? fast de är klart med en sån här klass kan man ju behöva börja på den här nivån, suck. När McGonagall kom fram till mig kollade jag på tändstickan och suckade, jag tog fram trollspöet och slog på tändstickan, nu hade jag en nål på bänken, _jippi_ jag lyckades, suck om vi fortsätter så här så kommer jag dö av urtråkighet, jag såg hur klasskompisarna hur de försökte att få fram en nål. De var ju inte svårt, inte ens lite. Det här hade varit lätt första gången med. Snape blev så klart förvånad, jag drog lite på munnen när jag tänkte på det. jag räckte upp handen och professorn kom fram  
- Ja miss Riddle?  
– Jag är klar professorn.  
– Det är omöjligt!  
– D_e är de inte alls_.  
– Inte den tonen till mig fröken, tio poängs avdrag. Och jag säger att det här brukar ta hela lektionen och klara och det har de gjort för alla elever under den tiden jag arbetat här!  
– Jag men jag är väll inte som alla andra då, antar jag _Professorn!_  
– Jag sa ju till dig att inte använda den rösten. Du måste ha fuskat, och fusk är förbjudet!  
– Så du menar för att jag klara den här uppgiften fortare än alla andra har jag fuskat?  
– Ja något är de som inte stämmer.  
– Jag fuskade inte!  
– Lika bra att du erkänner, jaså inte då får du gå till rektorn!!  
– Vad är de för fel på den här skolan? Jag tog mina grejor och rusade ut ur klassrummet! Lika bra att besöka gubben, han kanske kunde göra nått åt den här befängda saken. Jag började min vandring upp mot rektorns kontor. När jag stod framför den dumma statyn, sa jag lösenordet och trappan kom fram. Jag började gå upp för. Vad skulle gubben säga? Jag knackade tre gånger och hörde sen  
- Kom in.  
jag drog ner handtaget och gick in.

– Dra nu! Innan jag ser till att ni aldrig kommer här ifrån!! Haha!!

* kash *


	14. Jag är inte som han! jag är jag!

– Mamma, mamma kan du inte berätta lite om din tid på Hogwarts?  
– Visst min lilla ängel.

* det hör att kvinnan klappar barnet över håret *

-håll i mig nu!

Jag gick in på rummet, rektorn satt och log bakom skrivbordet. Måste han le hela tiden?  
_– Mamma vilka är det där? Flickan pekar på personerna i rummet  
- Flickan är jag, och mannen är Albus Dumbledore.  
– Oj är de du? Och är de så den berömda Dumbledore ser ut?  
– Ja älsklingen men nu måste du vara tyst!_  
– Nå vad införskaffar mig den äran, miss Riddle?  
– McGonagall. Jag blängde surt på honom, men han verkade inte märka det, eller så struntade han bara i det!  
– Vad är det med henne? Jag lovar att han redan vet, men han måste ju låta mig berätta det!  
– Hon skickade hit mig.  
– Varför då min kära tös?  
– Ett jag är inte din kära tös! O två hon tror att jag har fuskat! Han bara log, jag stör mig så mycket på det!  
– Fusk är alvarliga saker!  
– Det vet jag väll, men jag har inte fuskat!!! Varför var det så svårt att förstå?  
– Det har du säkert inte, men hon måste ha grundat mistankarna på något?  
– Ja därför att jag klarade uppgiften snabbare än vad alla andra brukar göra och för att jag har den pappa jag har!  
– Du…  
- Jag tror inte du har berättat för lärarna, jag vet att du har det! och jag tycker det är orättvist att jag ska dummas för saker jag inte gjort, jag väljer inte vem som skulle bli min pappa! Även om jag älskade att ha Voldemort som pappa kunde jag ju inte säga de till rektorn, och jag ville faktiskt inte bli dömd efter vad pappa tydligen skall ha gjort!  
– Du är en smart flicka, men du måste vara medveten om att jag inte bara kan låta dig göra som alla andra utan misttankar…  
- Så du menar att jag ska särbehandlas alla år, och aldrig känna mig betrodd? Vad är det för fel på den här skolan och alla här, jag är inte Voldemort utan bara mig själv!! Och jag vill inte bli straffad för vad han gjort!!! Jag nästan skrek på honom, han log mot mig, jag tog mina grejer och reste mig upp, jag hörde att han låste dörren  
- Sätt dig ner, är du snäll!  
han visste alltså inte att jag kan låsa upp låsta dörrar vilken trollformel som än har kastats på den. Jag tog i dörren och öppnade den. Äntligen en reaktion från honom som inte var ett leende, han blev förvånad men bara i en sekund sen log han igen.  
– Jag tänker inte sätta mig, och jag vill inte gå kvar här om jag ska behandlas som Voldemort!  
Jag smällde igen dörren och gick ner för trapporna, alla trappor tills jag stod i entrén, tårarna började rinna, och jag struntade fölständigt i att jag lärt mig att aldrig gråta, eleverna kollade konstigt på mig, jag gick ut, luften var kallare än jag väntat mig i september. Men den var inte så kallt att jag gick in, jag styrde mina steg mot sjön. Jag såg att ett regn oväder var på väg in, men de gjorde mig inget jag älskar regn. Jag satte mig under en ek som antagligen haft många gråtande personer under sig, men aldrig trodde att den skulle få se en Riddle gråta. Jag bröt verkligen ihop totalt, tårarna bara rann och jag var så sur på alla, lärarna som behandlade mig som om jag var Voldemort, Voldemort som aldrig sagt till mig vem han egentligen var och för att han lät mig ta alla smällar, Snape för att han ska låtsas hata mig för att jag är i Gryffindor. Gryffindor, de hade varit mycket lättare om jag gått i Slytherin!! Plötsligt hörde jag två personer komma ner mot sjön, två killar jag drog fram staven, och när de kom ner mot trädet såg jag att de var Draco och Blaise, de såg väldigt skrämda ut när jag hade staven mo dem.  
– Snälla Cara ta ner staven. Bad Blaise, och jag sänkte den.  
– Vi trodde inte någon var här vid den här tiden. Sa Draco.  
– Varför skulle det inte var det? frågade jag  
- För att det är lektions tid. Svarade Blaise  
- Och ni ska inte på lektion? Frågade jag  
- Håltimme, får vi slå oss ner? Sa Draco, jag bara rykte på axlarna och stoppade undan staven.  
– Varför är du inte på din lektion? O Cara har du.. Gråtit? Draco kollade lite undrande på mig, jag kollade på honom.  
– McGonagall skickade mig till rektorn, jag bråkade med honom, och gick ut hit i stället för att gå på lektionen, och ja jag har gråtit. De kollade undrande på mig.  
– Vill du prata om det? frågade Blaise  
- Haha väldigt roligt två Slytherin elever frågar om jag vill prata om det! så mycket litar jag inte på er.  
– Varför inte? Frågade Draco.  
– För att ni just är Slytherin elever, och för att jag hade dragit nytta av det!  
– Vi är faktiskt inte såna! Sa Blaise  
- Inte? Frågade jag misstänksamt  
- Nej jag o Draco gick precis och diskuterade att vi är så trötta på att vi måste göra som det av oss! Sa Blaise. Jag log lite mot dem.  
– Så vill du berätta vad som har hänt? Sa Blaise  
– Jag vet inte…  
- Vem har lärt dig att vara så misstänksam? Frågade Draco  
- Min pappa. Nej han är inte Gryffindorare, utan var Slytherinare.  
– Då förstår jag varför du är sån här, du är som han! Sa Blaise  
- Jag är inte som han! Jag ställde mig upp och skrek på dem, de kollade på varandra och jag gick fram till vattnet, jag mötte min spegelbild innan jag föll ihop på knä och började gråta. Draco och Blaise kom fram till mig.  
– Men Cara så farligt är de väll inte? Frågade Blaise, jag svarade inte och började gråta mer. Draco tog upp mig i hans famn och omfamnade mig, jag kände mig så svag. Jag grät tills de inte fans några tårar kvar.  
– Kom vi sätter oss under trädet där ingen ser oss. Sa Draco, och Blaise o han hjälptes åt och få mig till gräset under trädet.  
– Så berätta nu, vi lovar att inget säga! Blaise log mot mig, där jag låg med huvudet i Dracos knä. Av nån konstig anledning började jag lita på dem, trots att de var vad jag lärt mig att aldrig göra, så långe de inte gällde pappa eller Snape. Vad spelade de för roll om de fick veta? Jag struntade i det.  
– Förlåt att jag började gråta så.  
– Det är lugnt. Svarade Draco  
- Jag är bara så trött…  
- På vad? Vi har ju bara varit här i tre dagar, skol trött redan? Blaise log mot mig lite hånleende.  
– Nej knappast, utan bara på hela situationen. Att Snape inte kan göra som han brukar, att McGonagall anklagar mig för fusk, att Dumbledore tror de värsta om mig och att jag går i Gryffindor.  
– Vänta lite nu, vi får nog ta det här från början. Vad menar du med Snape? Frågade Blaise. Jag kollade på dem kunde jag berätta? De kunde jag nog var ju bara att slänga en glömskhets förtrollning över dem annars.  
– Lovar ni att ni kan bevara en hemlighet? De kollade på varandra ungefär som de trodde jag mördat någon.  
– Så långe du inte är en mördare! Sa Draco.  
– Inte än i alla fall. De visste inte om de skulle le lr vara oroliga.  
– Vad tycker ni om Voldemort?  
– Vad har det med saken att göra? undrade Blaise  
- Svara bara så märker ni det.  
– Jag tycker han gör rätt. Svarade Draco och Blaise nickade instämmande.  
– Så ni tycker inte han ska mördas, dö, eller hatar honom?  
– Cara jag förstår inte vad det har med saken att göra? undrade Blaise  
- Snälla svara bara jag måste veta.  
– Nej de tycker vi inte. Sa Blaise  
- Om ni bevarar min hemlighet så lovar jag att berätta allt.  
– Vi lovar. De log mot mig och jag antar att jag lika väl kunde berätta.  
– Det är så att jag är född på barnhem men när jag var fem kom en man till barnhemmet, och mördade alla där, utom mig och den manen var…  
_- Mamma jag är hungrig.  
– Ok älsklingen, vi åker tillbaka då._

* kash *


	15. Nya vänner, och jobbiga leenden

– Jag hoppas ni bara är tysta och lyssnar/ kollar.

– Cara fortsätt nu. Sa Blaise och log  
- Jag borde ju som sagt på ett barnhem till den där kvällen i oktober, när mitt liv förändrades för alltid. Precis när jag skulle lägga mig i det som jag skulle kalla säng, började marken skaka huset rasade. Jag kröp upp från källartrappen och såg att dörren var söndrig nog att jag skulle kunna krypa ut.  
– Vänta lite nu, menar du att du bodde inläst i källaren? Undrade Blaise  
- Ja jag var inte värdig att bo med de andra barnen, efter som jag var stygg, jag var bara en slyngel, som man fick göra vad man ville med.  
– Men, men… sa Draco. Jag kollade honom i ögonen o sa  
- Det är ändå över nu Draco så du kan inte göra något åt det, jag kramade hans hand och han log lite. Men jag kom i alla fall upp ur källaren och såg att människorna som plågat mig var döda, men för tillfället skrämde de mig, efter som jag också trodde jag var död, dammet efter raset var tjock och svårt att de igenom, men jag såg ett ljus och började krypa mot det, efter som jag ända trodde att det fanns en liten chans att jag kom till himlen, men jag kom inte till himlen utan bara ut i gränden där barnhemmet var placerat. Jag såg en man som stod i gränden 20 meter från mig, jag kollade på honom o gick mot honom, det var nu mitt liv förändrades. Han var förvånad över att se mig, och att jag överlevt, han verkade ha väldigt svårt att umgås med människor, trotts det så tog han med mig hem, han tog mig under sitt beskydd, jag blev hans dotter och ögonsten. Han lärde mig så mycket som jag aldrig trott jag skulle kunna, och jag lärde honom minst lika mycket, vi hade det bra ihop. Jag log nästan alltid och var glad över att ha ett hem. Jag fick så mycket saker som jag aldrig hade sätt innan, bland annat en häst, när jag fyllde sju, det var då Snape kom in i mitt liv, han blev min privatlärare, och lärde mig allt jag behövde kunna, med pappas hjälp så klart.  
– Men Cara du har inte sagt vem din pappa är. Sa Blaise  
- Om jag säger det, måste ni lova hederligt att ni inte, blir rädda, dummer mig för den han är, eller säger det till någon annan!!  
– Vi lovar Cara du kan lita på oss! Draco log mot mig. Jag tog ett djupt andetag, jag antar att jag inte hade något val än att berätta.  
– Som ni vill, manen är… Voldemort!! Jag kollade på deras förvånande ansikten, först såg det ut som om de skulle säga nått, men såg snart att jag var seriös.  
– Menar du allvar? Blaise såg ut som om himlen ramlat ner.  
– Ja jag är seriös.  
– Det var väll inte så farligt att berätta? Sa Draco  
- Nej jag antar det. Jag log mot dem båda.  
– Så nu när vi vet vem din pappa är, kan vi få veta vad du menade innan? Sa Draco  
- Ja jag antar det. när det gäller Snape vill jag bara att han ska se mig som Cara inte som Gryffindoraren Cara, vilket han gör nu. Han kan inte prata med mig som han brukar därför att jag går i Gryffindor, jag är väll samma person för det? det gör mig så frustrerad, Snape är nästan som en bror för mig, och jag vill inte att det ska bli någon ändring på det.  
– Jag förstår vad du menar. Blaise log. Vad var det McGonagall sa då?  
– Efter som jag har haft Snape som privatlärare sen jag var sju kan jag väldigt mycket redan, sen har ju så klart Voldemort lärt mig en massa, så det är väll inte så konstigt att jag kan mycket?  
– Klart det inte är, men vad är problemet? Undrade Blaise  
- Jo vi skulle förvandla en dum tändsticka till en nål, och för att jag var klar efter två minuter, och det var långsamt för mig efter som jag tänkte i mellan, anklagade hon mig för fusk. Det ska tydligen ta en hel lektion som det brukar göra för de andra eleverna.  
– Det var det dummaste jag hört, så därför skickade hon dig till rektorn?  
– Ja och han är nästan värre. Han ser mig som en ung Voldemort som att jag har gjort allt Voldemort har gjort. Jag har inte ens dödat någon. Men efter som Voldemort är den han är så har jag inte samma rätt som dem andra eleverna, jag ska tydligen vara sär behandlad under skoltiden. Det var därför jag inte fick gå i Slytherin, för att han tror att jag också ska bli Voldemort.  
– men ska du inte bli det? undrade Draco. Jag kollade på honom lite innan jag skakade på huvudet  
- Jag vet faktiskt inte. Voldemort hade nog gärna velat det, men han skulle aldrig säga det så länge jag inte har sagt något. Han vill att jag ska få bestämma själv. Men jag vet faktiskt inte, jag antar att tiden får avgöra det, men jag vill ända behandlas som Cara inte Voldemort!!  
– Ja det är väll klart. Draco log mot mig. Jag reste mig upp från hans knä och gick fram till sjön, som låg spegelblank.  
– Om ni förstår och ser det, varför gör ingen annan det? jag hörde hur de reste sig upp, de kom fram till mig och ställde sig på varsin sida. De la varsin arm om mig.  
– Jag vet inte, men vi ser dig som Cara. Blaise log ett stor leende mot mig, och jag kunde inte låta bli att le tillbaka  
- Vi är gärna dina vänner om vi får? Draco kollade på mig, o jag såg frågande på honom.  
– klart ni får. Ni är underbara människor och det närmaste jag kommer komma Slytherin. Jag har vänner i Gryffindor med, men jag vet inte vad jag ska tycka om dem.  
– Menar du den där smutsskallen, blodsförrädaren och glasögon tönten? Blaise såg frågande på mig. Men vad säger din pappa om det?  
– Ja jag menar dem, och han bestämmer inte över mig. De log mot mig igen, o jag var glad att de var mina vänner. För även om Hermione, Ron och Harry var mina vänner med skulle det inte förstå på samma sätt…  
- Ja om du vill umgås med dem ska vi inte hindra dig. Sa Blaise  
- Tack. Jag log mot dem. Ska vi gå in innan det börjar regna? De nickade till svar och vi började gå upp mot skolan. Just då kändes det som att allt skulle lösa sig. Vi kom fram till huvudporten och eleverna på skolan kollade förvånat på oss. Vi bara log mot varandra. När vi gick in i entrén stod professor Dumbledore och McGonagall där. Kilarna kollade på mig och jag såg tillbaka på dem o rykte på axlarna.  
– Riddle får vi prata med dig? Sa Dumbledore  
- Har jag något val, sir?  
– Nej det har du inte. Han log mot mig. Jag lovar att han gör det för att jäklas med mig. Ni kan återvända till ert elevhem, små gossar. Jag lovar att ni kommer få åter se miss Riddle till middagen igen. Sen började vi gå upp för trapporna, jag log mot killarna innan jag åter vände huvudet framåt. Vad hade jag nu gjort? Och varför ville de alltid prata med mig?

– Det räcker!

* kash *


	16. Du kan mer än du borde!

– Knappen nu!

Vad vill de nu? Skulle de slänga ut mig? Eller säga att jag inte fick prata med Draco och Blaise mer? Jag kunde bara gissa, vi gick upp för trapporna och in på rektorns rum. Jag satte mig i stolen framför skrivbordet och Dumbledore samt McGonagall placerade sig bakom skrivborde. Albus log, och Minerva ja hon såg ut som hon alltid gjorde, sträng.  
– Vet du varför vi kallade hit dig? Albus fortsatte le, lika bra att strunta i det.  
– Nej det vet jag inte. Svarade jag o såg väll allmänt irriterad ut.  
– McGonagall vill vara säker på att du inte fuskade. Sa han som om det var självklart.  
– Så du menar att jag måste bevisa det?  
– Precis. Han sken upp.  
– Vet ni vad? Jag måste inte bevisa något för er, om ni inte vill tro på mig kan jag inte göra något åt det! jag kan inte bevisa något varje gång någon tror att jag fuskat, och på er verkar det som om det kommer bli en massa gånger. De såg lite på varandra som om de inte visste vad de skulle säja, sen sa Albus:  
- Du gör det inte lättare för dig genom att alltid säja i mot!  
– Du gör det inte lättare för mig heller, jag vill bli betrodd som vilken elev som helst, inte att folk ska kolla misstänksamt på mig varje gång jag gör något. Inte att ni ska tror jag fuskar. Varför kan det vara så svårt att se mig som Cara?  
– Min kära Cara, du vet svaret. Han log igen.  
– Jag vill inte att ni ska se på mig som Voldemort, jag är inte han!! Försåt det, jag är bara Cara. Men om ni tror att jag ska mörda en massa folk kan jag lika väl lämna skolan. Jag började resa på mig, jag kokade av ilska. Rektorn reste på sig och gick fram till mig, han la händerna på mina axlar och jag kollade förvånat på honom.  
– De var inte meningen att du skulle känna på det sättet.  
– Nej men det gör jag. Kan ni inte se mig som Cara?  
– Vi ska försöka. Men då måste du samarbeta med oss!  
– Jag ska försöka. Ska jag visa professorerna att jag inte fuskade?  
– Ja tack. Det var de första McGonagall sagt underhela tiden.  
Jag kollade mig runt efter nått och förvandla, och valde till slut stolen jag suttit i, jag slog lätt på den och den förvandlades till en hund, och sen slog jag på den igen o stolen var tillbaka. McGonagall var förvånad.  
– Det där ska inte en 11-åring kunna! Sa hon  
- Men nu kan jag det, sluta säg vad jag kan o inte kan!  
– Men hur är de möjligt?  
– Jag har haft privatlärare sen jag var sju, o ja trolldomsministeriet har godkänt det, de var dem som sa att jag skulle ha det! fråga inte varför för de är min hemlighet.  
– Du har ju knappats fuskat om du kan det där. Han log igen  
- Jag sa ju det från början, men då lyssnade ni inte. Kan jag få gå nu?  
– Klart du får han log mer nu. Jag log ett litet leende mot honom och gick sedan ut ur kontoret. Jag styrde stegen mot sällskapsrummet. När jag kom fram till damen gav jag henne lösenordet. När jag kom in såg jag att Hermione satt framför brasan, jag gick fram till henne och kröp upp i en av fåtöljerna. Hon kollade mot mig och log glatt.  
– Hur är det med dig?  
– Det är bättre nu. Jag log mot henne, hon kom fram till mig och gav mig en varm kram.  
– Du kan alltid prata med mig, för vi är väll bästisar? Jag funderade ett tag, men jag antog att jag kunde kalla henne min bästa tjejkompis  
- Ja du är min bästa_ tjejkompis_. Hon log strålande mot mig, och i sinom tid kanske jag berättar vad jag sagt till Draco och Blaise. Jag sa dock inget till henne just nu, jag antog att jag skulle berätta när jag var redo.  
– Hermione, Cara hjälp! Harry och Ron kom ner springande för trappen vi kollade på varandra och undrade vad som på gick.

– Slut på det roliga!

* Kash *


	17. kallt vatten, och svar på brevet

– Hej Cara  
- Hej älskling.  
– Jaså du sitter här igen o berättar, vad har hänt då?  
– Ja du, jag berättade om att jag har blivit kompis med Draco o Bl…  
- Jag fattar inte du blev kompis med honom, så som han var?  
– För att han var snäll, förstående och rolig. Och att jag blev kompis med honom kan du inte göra något åt!  
- nej jag antar det.

* man hör hur dörren går upp och barn o en man kommer in *

– Pappa, Pappa grattis.  
– O tack Mina.  
– De var jag som skulle säga det först.  
– Men ta det lugnt gubben du kan också säga det.  
– Grattis pappa!

* man hör hur barnen räcker fram ett paket till mannen och hur den andra mannen sätter sig i en stol. Sen hur mannen öppnar paketet. Man hör även att Cara räcker ett paket till Voldemort *

– O tack, en bok om drakar, tack mina små älsklingar. Vad fick du Voldemort?  
– Jag fick... men hur är de möjligt? Den gick ju sönder?  
– Jag lagade den. Grattis på farsdag.  
– Mamma kan du inte berätta om din tid på Hogwarts?  
– Är de verkligen så kul? Men visst. Tryck på knappen då.

jag och Hermione kollade undrande på varandra. Men innan vi han fråga vad som på gick dök Harry och Ron bakom fåtöljen och gömde sig. Vad var det som fick dem att göra så? Men vi fick snart svaret, de andra killarna kom ner springande med kuddar och en hink vatten. Jag och Hermione kollade på varandra innan hon sa  
- De är bakom fåtöljen.  
– Förrädare. Skrek Ron. Killarna sprang runt och började jag Harry o Ron, jag o Hermione skrattade så mycket att vi hamnade på golvet. Men innan jag visste ordet av det fick jag kallt vatten på mig, jag kollade på pojkarna.  
– de var Seamus. Sa en av killarna o pekade på en pojke med sandfärgat hår. Jag tog fram mitt spö o sa  
- _Levicorpus_. Seamus hamnade upp och ner.  
- ta ner mig, ta ner mig. De andra eleverna skrattade så de föll ihop.  
- jag ska tala om för dig att jag inte uppskattar att få kalt vatten över mig! Sen torkade jag mig med en formel, och kollade på honom när han hängde upp och ner. De var väldigt kul o se honom hänga upp och ner o skrika. Jag måste tacka Snape för att han lärde mig formeln, ja Snape ja. Jag suckade plötsligt var de inte lika kul längre. Jag sa orden  
- _LiberaCorpu_s. Och Seamus ramlade ner, eleverna skrattade nästan mer nu än innan. Jag satte mig i soffan o tänkte att vad Snape skulle prata med mig om i kväll? När de andra slutat skratta ursäktade jag mig och gick upp på rummet. Jag stängde dörren o kände att tårarna började rinna, varför gråter jag så mycket? jag gick fram o satte mig i en av fåtöljerna framför brasan. Jag såg att pappas brev låg på bordet, lika bra att läsa det.

_Hej Cara_

_De var väldigt oväntat att du hamnade i Gryffindor, jag var tvungen att läsa det två gånger innan jag fick in det, självklart kommer jag inte sluta prata med dig, du är min dotter vilket elevhem du än hamnar i!  
jag förstår att du skällde på gubben, men jag berömmer det inte, jag skulle råda dig till at ligga lågt när det gäller honom, han vet mer än man tror, du kommer förstå vad jag menar.  
ett eget rum kan ha sina fördelar, de är ganska jobbigt att dela sovsal med folk efter som de lätt kan snoka reda på saker o ting de inte borde veta.  
det stämmer att Malfoys föräldrar är lojala för tillfället, de var kanske inte på det här sättet du skulle få reda på vad jag gör, men nu vet du i alla fall. Fast du ska kanske inte tro allt för mycket på unga Malfoys ord, efter som han inte heller vet vad jag riktigt gör, jag ska tala om det för dig en dag.  
Vad de gäller dina vänner i Gryffindor så är de kanske inte de vännerna jag skulle förde dra att du har men du kan inte heller vara utan vänner, de gör tiden på skolan tråkigare, jag skulle dock råda dig till att skaffa andra vänner med, mer passande.  
jag hoppas du kommer finna dig till rätta. Och att allt löser sig, men som min dotter vet jag att du klarar det, och att du kommer göra mig stolt, glöm inte att du aldrig kan göra mig besviken!  
jag ska dock ut på ett uppdrag så du kan inte nå mig en tid framöver, du kan självklart skicka brev hem till huset men jag kommer inte svara på dem fören jag är tillbaka och det vet jag inte när det blir. Men jag kontaktar dig när jag kommer tillbaka._

_Älskar dig Tom_

Jag bara visste att något var fel. Jag visste inte bara vad. Vad menade han?  
_- mamma vad menade morfar?  
- du ska få veta det en annan gång nu åker vi tillbaka._

* Kash *


	18. Ron och en skog

– jag sitter åter här igen. Så det är lika bra att du trycker på knappen!

Jag visste så väl att något var fel bara inte vad, jag ville skriva till honom att inte åka men det kommer ju inte spela någon roll efter som han ändå inte kan få det! lika bra att hoppas på det bästa, hän är ju trots allt Voldemort. Plötsligt knackade det. jag kollade mig runt i rummet o så fottona på Voldemort och Snape, trollade bort dem efter som de skulle avslöja allt, sen öppnade jag. Framför mig stod Hermione, Harry o Ron. Jag kollade på dem och log  
- Får vi komma in Cara?  
– Visst får ni det Hermione. Jag log mot dem o de steg in. De kollade sig runt medans jag satte mig i en av fåtöljerna. Till slut satte sig Hermione i den andra stolen o killarna på golvet.  
– Jag gillar ditt rum, lite svart kanske. Ron log mot mig  
- Jo de är ok. Jag kollade frånvarande på dem. Jag tänkte på Voldemort igen, att jag bara inte kan släppa det!  
– Cara vad är fel? Jag kollade på Hermione, måste de märka sånt med en gång?  
– Nej jag bara tänkte på en sak.  
– vadå? Harry frågade snällt men undrande  
- Det är inget ni ska bekymra er med. De såg lite frågande ut, men för en gångs skull så frågade de inte mer.  
– Hur gjorde du för att komma överens med Snape? Frågade Harry  
- Ja du jag vet inte, jag antar att du får fråga honom.  
– Den där blomman som han gav Harry vad gjorde Malfoy med den? Ron så väldigt arg ut av nån anledning.  
– Ingenting eller vad menar du? Jag kollade undrande på dem. Visste de inte hur blomman funkade? Jag trodde Hermione skulle ha kollat upp det och berättat för dem, men tydligen inte.  
– Var det du som gjorde något med den då? Jävligt elakt av dig!  
– Vad är det för fel på dig Ron. Varför skulle jag göra något sånt?  
– Det är inget fel på mig, och inte vet jag varför du skulle göra något sånt, men du har säkert nån anledning om du nu gjorde det!  
– Det räcker Ron, jag vill inte höra på dig mer, ut!! UT ALLIHOP!!!! Jag kastade ut dem, jag blev så arg på Ron, och jag tyckte det var lite elakt av de andra två att bara sitta där och inte säga något. Jag behövde komma ut från rummet ett tag. Men vart skulle jag gå? Jag kollade på klockan ten timme till middag. Skulle jag kanske leta upp Draco o Blaise. Jag hoppas bara att de inte lurade mig, fast jag kan ju i så fall ta bort deras minnen o tortera dem lite. Det är väll lika bra och se om jag kan hitta dem och se om de är mina vänner eller inte. Jag gick ut ur rummet och struntade i mina kompisar som satt i soffan lika bra att vissa dem att jag är sur på dem! Jag började gå ner för trapporna tills jag stod i entrén, jag kollade mig runt för att se om jag såg någon kul. Plötsligt låg det ett par händer för mina ögon. Jag kände på dem o försökte få bort dem.  
– Blaise!  
– Hur visste du att det var jag?  
– Jag bara gissade. Jag log mot både honom o Draco. De verkar som att det vill vara mina kompisar.  
– Kan vi inte hitta på nått kul?  
– Som vad Draco?  
– Jag vet inte Cara, några förslag Blaise?  
– Nej det har jag inte Draco, fast det hade varit kul att gå in i skogen!  
– Du vet att det är förbjudet Blaise! Sa Draco  
- Ja jag vet men hade det inte varit kul? Frågade Blaise  
- Jag tycker vi gör det! de kollade båda på mig  
- Tycker du!?  
– Ja är ni förvånade?  
– Ja efter som du är Gryffindorare! Sa Draco  
- Ok och? Jag sa ju att jag inte är Gryffindorare i blodet!  
- De är klart, vi går. Sa Blaise. Draco såg lite nervös ut. Jag ställde mig bredvid honom  
- Det är ingen fara, jag lovar att jag ska skydda dig o Blaise när nu blir rädda jag lovar.  
– Vem har sagt att vi ska bli rädda? Frågade Blaise. Jag bara kollade på honom o skakade på huvudet, han vet inte vad som finns i skogen. Men Draco verkade lite gladare, vi började gå mot skogen.  
– Men killar vi kan inte bara promenera in i skogen.  
– Nej det är klart. Sa Draco o kollade lite på mig. Jag tog fram staven o pekade på dem, de kollade förvånat på varandra när de såg att de nästan hade blivit genomskinliga och såg ut precis som omgivningen, jag kollade upp mot slottet o såg Dumbledore stå o se ner på oss, jag gjorde en graciös gest och blev sen helt osynlig, han kollade lite förvånat. Innan han vände sig om och gick in från sin balkong. Killarna kollade förvånat på varandra o efter mig, jag tog dem i armarna och lede in dem i skogen. Väl inne i skogen gjorde jag oss synliga igen.  
– Det där var coolt, jag vill också lära mig det!  
– Det kommer du få göra Blaise men inte än på ett tag.  
– Men Cara du som redan verkar kunna allt, varför går du här?  
– Ja det är en bra fråga Draco, men jag antar att det är för att jag hoppas lära mig något nytt jag kan långt ifrån allt, o sen för att få vänner. O så självklart för att jag ska lära mig mer teori, jag kan så klart en hel del, men pappa o Snape tyckte det praktiska var viktigare med tanke på vad som kan hända när man har min pappa. Jag log mot dem. Plötsligt hörs en gren brytas. Killarna kollar sig runt om kring innan de ställer sig halvt bakom mig, jag tar fram spöet och väntar på att de som finns bland träden ska komma fram.

– Cara.  
– ja pappa?  
– Jag ska ut och döda barn, sak du med?  
– Ja varför inte. Slut för idag!

* kash *


	19. Barnen och en arg Cara

– Titta jag slog på mammas maskin, tror du vi hörs nu?  
– Mina sluta, mamma har sagt att vi inte får röra den!  
– Men var inte så tråkig nu, hon kommer ändå inte veta det!

*dörrarna slås upp, barnen hoppar till. In genom dörrarna kommer Cara och Voldemort *

– Du är ju för fan inte klok i huvudet!  
– Inte den tonen till mig!  
– När du gör såna här idiotiska saker har jag vilken ton jag vill till dig!  
– Jag är din Far så du har inte den tonen till mig.

* Voldemort får syn på barnen *

– Ut här ifrån!  
– Du skriker fan inte på dem! Älsklingar gå till pappa jag o morfar ska prata.

* man hör att barnen springer ut *

– Vad är ditt problem? Varför skriker du på dem, de har inte gjort något. Det är mig du är sur på. Även om du inte har anledning till det!  
– När du umgås med såna kompisar har jag det!  
– Jag umgås med vem jag vill, och du ska fan inte kasta förbannelser över dem!  
– Du säger inte åt mig vad jag ska göra! _Crucio _

* man hör hur Cara parerar förbannelsen *

– Du kastar inte förbannelser mot mig!  
– Jag är din far jag gör vad jag vill!  
– Ja det gör jag med, och jag kommer inte prata med dig fören du ber mina kompisar om ursäkt!  
– Det kommer inte hända!  
– Då kommer jag inte prata med dig mer!

* man hör hur en man smäller upp o lämnar rummet *

– Jag får se hur långt jag berättar nu, för jag är så arg och det är inte rätt tid för dig att säga i mot mig

Jag var bered på att det värsta skulle komma fram från traderna. Men det som kom fram var jag inte bered på, jag hade läst om dem men aldrig sätt en. Det var helt fantastiskt, fram för mig står en silvervit enhörning. Killarna var lika förvånad som jag var. Jag kollade på den, innan jag tog ett steg mot den, den backade lite sen stannade den.  
– Hej vännen. Den kollade på mig innan den gick fram till mig och buffade på mig. Jag klappade den på mulen och drog den över manen. Det lossnade några hårstrån och jag tog dem och stoppade dem i fickan. Jag klappade den över mulen. Innan den vände på sig och gick in i skogen igen. Killarna kollade efter den och kom fram till mig.  
– Det där var en av de vackraste saker jag sätt i hela mitt liv. Sa Blaise jag log mot honom.  
– Frästen vem var det som inte skulle bli rädd? Jag skrattade lite åt Blaise o han log.  
– Ska vi fortsätta in i skogen? De kolade lite på varandra innan Draco svarade  
- Nej jag tror det räcker för den här gången. Han log lite. Jag kastade åter förtrollningen på dem o mig själv, innan vi åter vände ut ur skogen. Där jag tog bort förtrollningen och vi gick in i skolan igen, jag kollade på klockan. 5 middag. Jag suckade lite, för om de var middag betydde det att jag var tvungen att möta Gryffindorarna som ska vara mina kompisar. Jag sa hejdå till killarna och gick o satte mig vid bordet. Där jag satt och åt ser jag hur de kommer in genom dörren, jag undrar vad de kommer sätta sig.

– Jag orkar inte mer! Nu ska jag prata med mina älskade barn!

* kash *


	20. mamma? och Harrys brev

– Pappa bad faktiskt om ursäkt till mina kompisar, ja jag vet det förvånar er kanske, men jag visste faktiskt att han skulle göra det för att för att han älskar mig även om han inte alltid kan erkänna det. Och jag skulle faktiskt inte sagt så om jag vetat att han inte bet om ursäkt för jag älskar honom och skulle inte kunna sluta prata med honom.

* dörrarna slås upp o in kommer en kvinna *

– Du är bra slug!  
– Mamma?  
– Ja det är jag.  
– Men, men…  
- Vad är det gumman?  
– Du är ju död?  
– Vad är det för sätt att hälsa på sin mamma?  
– Du har varit borta i nästan tre år. De sa att du dog!  
– Ja jag vet, men vi viste inte vad vi skulle säga till dig.  
– Att du levde kanske?  
– Jag har vårdats på Sant Mungos i tre år. Och de visste inte om jag skulle överleva. Så din pappa och jag bestämde att det var bäst att säga till dig att jag var död i fall jag inte skulle överleva.

* dörrarna slås upp igen o Voldemort kommer in och kollar på kvinnan först sen på Cara*

– Visste du om det här?  
– Ja.  
– Jag hatar er!! JAG HATAR VERKLIGEN ER!!  
– Men Cara, vi gjorde bara vad vi ansåg vara bäst!  
– Nej pappa ni gjorde vad ni tyckte var bäst. Men det var inte bäst för mig!  
– Men Cara jag trodde du skulle bli glad o se mig.  
– Det är jag men jag hatar er än då! Ni verkar inte ens fatta vad ni gjort. Tänk över det och kom tillbaka sen. Nu vill jag vara ifred!

* dörrarna öppnas och två personer går ut *

– Jag kan inte fatta att de gjorde så! Lika bra att försöka berätta vad som händer. Tryck på knappen.

De kom in i matsalen och gick o satte sig hos mig, jag var faktiskt förvånad. Trodde att de var sura på mig eftersom jag slängde ut dem ur mitt rum. Men de verkade lite nervösa, sen sa Hermione  
- Vi är ledsna Cara. Vi är verkligen.  
– Jag är också ledsen att jag slängde ut er men jag blev verkligen ledsen när ni trodde jag hade gjort något sådant. De log mot mig och vi började äta. Men vi avbröts av ett hoande, o vi kollade upp i tacket, ner mot oss kom Harrys uggla. Men vi ska ju inte få post nu. Harry var lika förvånad som jag var.  
– Men Harry varför får du post nu?  
– Jag vet inte Ron. Harry tog och började läsa brevet. Han blev vit i ansiktet när han läst klart. Tillslut sa han  
- Jag måste gå till Dumbledore. Vi kollade på honom  
- Varför då? Undrade Hermione.  
– Jag bara måste, vet ni vart han är?  
– Han har sitt kontor på sjättevåningen, lösenordet är chokladgrodor. De kollade lite på mig men frågade inte och Harry gick fort iväg.  
– Jag undrar vad det var? Sa Ron  
- Jag vet inte. Men det måste vara viktigt. Sa Hermione. Jag började tänka på Voldemort igen, undra om det har något med varandra att göra? men vad skulle det vara? Pappa kan väll knappast ha något ärende som handlar om Harry? Ja jag får väll bara vänta och se. Vi åt upp maten, mesta dels under tystnad. När vi var klara sa jag till Hermione o Ron  
- Jag ska ner till Snape nu. De kollade lite på mig men jag gick innan de han ställa fler frågor. Jag undrade om Snape var där nu? Jag gick ner för trapporna till fängelsehålorna. När jag kom ner stötte jag ihop med ett gäng Slytherinare från andra årskursen.  
– Vad gör en Gryffindorare här nere?  
– Det har du inte med att göra?  
– Har jag inte? Det är nämligen vårat område. Han gick mot mig och stötte upp mig mot väggen.  
– Så vad gör du här nere? Jag kände att jag började få svårt att andas, men jag fick tag på spöet.  
– _Levicorpus. _ Killen åkte upp i luften. _Avis_ de små fåglarna började hacka på honom. Du förstår att jag inte säger till någon vad jag göra här som inte har med det att göra! plötsligt försvann fåglarna och killen ramlade ner, jag kollade bak och såg att Snape stod i trappan. Slytherinarna log kakigt, nu hoppades jag mest på att Snape skulle se mig som Cara inte Gryffindoraren!  
– Vad tror ni att ni håller på med?  
– Hon blev bara galen och började attackera Lucas, sir!  
– Jag tror inte fröken Riddle gjorde det utan anledning! Vill ni försöka igen? Eller strunta i det, jag tar med mig fröken Riddle och Mr Coriney in på mitt rum, ni andra kan gå! Vi följde efter Snape in på hans rum, jag blev förvånad över att se hur hans rum såg ut. Det var fullt med brukar med alla konstiga saker i, det var väldigt mörkt. Jag kom då på att jag o Snape aldrig pratat om hans rum, av nån anledning.  
– Sitt! Vi satte oss ner. Nu vill jag höra båda versionerna. Lucas du börjar.  
– ok professorn. Jag och mina kompisar gick i korridoren, när hon där kom ner och bad oss flytta på oss, när jag sa att korridoren var stor nog för oss alla att gå i så slängde hon förtrollningar över oss.  
– Du säger det? jaså det var en version, nu vill jag höra din Cara.  
– Jag var på väg hit ner, för att komma till din kvarsittning. När den här idioten stoppade mig, frågade vad jag gjorde här nere, och sa att det är hans område, men så vitt jag vet äger ingen skolan o särskilt inte idioter! Och när jag inte svarade tryckte han upp mig mot väggen och bad om svar jag kunde knappt andas, och för att få luft och bort honom, kastade jag förtrollningar över honom!  
– Ok så det är din version?  
– Professorn tro inte på henne, va?  
– Faktiskt gör jag det Coriney. Och du får kvarsittning i en vecka hos Filch, och den börjar nu! Gå ut här ifrån nu! Han lämnade rummet och jag kände mig lite bättre efter som Snape trott på mig och visat det framför en Slytherinare. När han stängt dörren sa Snape  
- Jag är glad att du är ok Cara, och förlåt för att jag var så... ja du vet vad jag menar.  
– ja jag klara mig alltid det vet du Severus, och jag förlåter dig, det vet du.  
– Ja det vet jag, men jag vet inte hur jag ska behandla dig utan att folk undrar?  
– Strunta i dem och behandla mig bara som Cara, så löser det sig. Jag log mot honom och han log tillbaka. Plötsligt hörs ett skrik liknande ljud.

* dörrarna slås upp och Voldemort kommer in med kvinnan vid sin sida *

– Vi är ledsna Cara, vi borde sagt som det var.  
– Ja det borde ni ha gjort pappa.  
– Vi vet det nu, vi vet även att du var stor nog att klara av att för sanningen redan då!  
– Ja det var jag mamma, och var vänliga att inte gör så igen!  
– Vi ska inte. Sa Voldemort  
- Tack, jag älskar er båda och vill veta sanningen om det händer er något.

* dörrarna slås upp, in kommer en man o två barn. Barnen stannar förvånade mitt i rummet och kollar på kvinnan *

– Mamma vem är det där?  
– Det mina älsklingar är er mormor!

* nu kollar även mannen på kvinnan *

– Hur är det möjligt?  
– Jaså? Du är lika oförskämd som min dotter när det gäller att hälsa!  
– Va? Ja visst ledsen.

* man hör hur mannen ger kvinnan en kram *

– Så ni gift er tillslut? Och jag ser att det har gått ganska bra, med tanke på de här två.

* kvinnan ler mot barnen *

– Ja det har det gjort mamma. Och om du berättar allt om tiden som gått det senaste tre åren ska jag eller vi berätta allt för dig som hänt oss de senaste tre åren.  
– Då säger vi så.  
– Men det här får ni inte höra!

* kash *


	21. Lily och en profetia

– Mamma och jag har pratat hela natten typ. Så nu är jag jätte trött. Jag tror fortfarande nästan det är en dröm att hon är tillbaka, men ni får höra längre fram vad som hände. Nu trycker ni på knappen.

Ett skrik vad kom det ifrån? Jag kollade runt i rummet tills jag hade lokaliserat varifrån ljudet kommit ifrån, i hörnet satt en falk. Jag kollade först på den o sen på Severus.  
– Är det en falk?  
– Ja, det är det.  
– Men varför en falk?  
– För att de är stolta fria djur.  
– Den är väldigt vacker, har den ett namn?  
– Hon heter Lily, kom vännen.  
Lily kom flygande från sitt hör och landade på Snapes arm.  
– Lily det här är Cara. Till svar fick jag ett skrik  
- Jag tror hon gillar dig.  
– Jag gillar henne med. Lily flackade över till mig och landade på min arm.  
– Hej tjejen. Så det är du som ser efter Severus när jag inte kan göra det.  
– Du jag kan faktiskt ta hand om mig själv!  
– Det tror vi inte på Lily eller hur?  
jag fick ett skrik tillbaka och hon nickade.  
– Där ser du Snape vi tror inte på det!  
– Ni är lika envisa båda två! Men klockan börjar bli mycket Cara, jag tror det är dags för dig att återvända till elevhemmet, så du får säga hejdå till Lily.  
– Hejdå tjejen. Även nu fick jag ett skrik tillbaka, Lily flög åter in i skuggan och höll sina vakande ögon på oss.  
– Jag följer dig upp.  
– Tack Snape. Vi lämnade rummet och började gå upp för.  
– Men Cara du har fortfarande inte sagt vem som lärde dig Expecto Patronum?  
– Det var ingen som gjorde, jag lärde mig den själv.  
– Hur då?  
– Du sa hur man gjorde så jag blev nyfiken och testade och efter ett tag så gick det. Du är väll inte arg?  
– Klart jag inte är arg, jag är bara stolt över dig, som alltid.  
vi var uppe på sjundevåningen.  
– Nu får du sova så gott Cara. God natt så ses vi snart igen.  
– God natt Severus. Jag gav Snape en kram innan han åter vände ner för trapporna igen, och jag var jätte glad, allt hade löst sig med Snape, mina kompisar i Gryffindor och i Slytherin. Jag gav damen lösen ordet och gick upp o la mig. Jag somnade snabbt. Men det kändes som om jag vaknade lika fort igen, av att någon bankade på dörren jag kollade på klockan 6 idag med, vad var det med den här skolan vill den inte att jag ska få sova ordentligt? Jag gick upp och öppnade dörren, framför mig stod Ron o Hermione, de rusade in på rummet.  
– Ja kom ni in bara.  
– Harry är borta, han kom inte tillbaka igår.  
– Vad pratar du om Ron?  
– Han kom inte och la sig igår. Han är borta!  
– Men han kan inte bara vara borta Ron. Sa Hermione  
- Så han väckte dig med utan att säga vad det gällde?  
– Japp det gjorde han Cara.  
– Jag struntar i att jag väckte er Harry är borta!!!  
– Lugna dig lite Ron. Sen satte Hermione honom i en fåtölj.  
– Jag ska byta om sen så ska jag hjälpa dig leta.  
– Vi har inte tid till att byta om!  
– Ron, jag hinner mycket väll byta om, Harry klarar sig i två minuter längre! Sen gick jag in i badrummet och tog på mig en svart kjol, stövlarna och ett grönt linne.  
– Kom nu, jag vet var vi ska gå först.  
– Gör du Cara? Frågade Hermione  
- Är det inte uppenbart? Till Dumbledore så klart.  
– Varför då?  
– Jo men Ron de sista vi vet om Harry var att han skulle till rektorn så därför börjar vi där!  
– Smart Cara. Sa Hermione. Vi lämnade mitt rum och begav oss mot rektorns rum. När vi kom fram gav jag statyn lösenordet och trappan kom fram, vi stod snart i rektorns rum.  
– Ja mina kära elever vad kan jag hjälpa er med?  
– Harry är borta. Skrek nästan Ron  
- Lugn nu Mr Weasley, sätt er ner så ska jag förklara allt! Vi satte oss ner eller, Hermione och Ron gjorde jag ställde mig i fönstret och kollade ut över området. Jag kände att rektorn kollade lite på mig, men ignorerade det.  
– Jo unga Potter var här igår, angående ett brev han fått från sina föräldrar. De ville att han kom hem ett tag.  
– Varför det professorn?  
– Jo miss Granger, jag antar att ni vet vad en profetia är? Jag antog att de nickade efter som Dumbledore fortsatte.  
– Det finns en profetia som gäller Harry och en annan person. Och hans föräldrar ville att han kom hem ett tag för att de ville se hur det var med honom, o att han ska vara i säkerhet.  
– Dumt gjort.  
– Ursäkta mig, fröken Riddle?  
– Hogwarts är en av de säkraste platser som finns, om hans föräldrar nu bryr sig så borde låtit han stannat här, professorn.  
– De gör bara vad de anser är bäst.  
– Rädda människor gör dumma saker. Och jag vet att ni känner Potters så du borde pratat med dem!  
– Jag har pratat med dem, tro inget annat Cara. Men de är i säkerhet, än så länge.  
– Hum. Det var allt jag kunde säga, jag fattar inte hur korkade Potters föräldrar kan vara.  
– Men professorn vem är den andra personen profetian gäller?  
– Är du säker på att du vill veta Weasley?  
– Om vi får så vill vi veta sir. Sa Ron  
– Ja efter som ni är Harrys vänner antar jag att han skulle ha berättat ändå, så jag kan lika väl berätta. Profetian gäller Harry men tyvärr även Voldemort.  
Jag kände att blodet i mina ådror frös. Jag visste vilken profetia det handlade om. Jag hade hört när Snape lämnat uppgifterna till Voldemort. Var det verkligen tvungen att gälla den? Även om Harry är min vän, så hoppas jag inte att Harry skulle vinna.  
– Vad innehåller den, sir?  
– Det Granger kan jag inte säga, Granger jag är ledsen men innehålet ska inte spridas till personer som inte har med den att göra, jag är ledsen men det är bäst att ni inte vet. Sen log han mot oss.  
– När tror du Harry kommer tillbaka?  
– Jag vet inte Mr Weasley, så snart hans föräldrar anser det passande. Jag kan tyvärr inte säga mer, jag är ledsen.  
– Det gör inget sir. Tack för att du tog oss tid. Sa Hermione. Han log mot oss precis när vi var på väg att gå sa han  
- Cara kan jag få prata med dig?  
– Jag antar det, gå ni i förväg jag hinner i kapp er. Jag log mot dem och de log tillbaka innan de lämnade rummet. jag satte mig i stolen Hermione precis suttit i.  
- Du vet vad den handlar om inte sant?  
– Ja det gör jag. Jag suckade.  
– Och det verkar som du får ett olyckligt slut för dig hur det här en slutar.  
– Ja det verkar så, men jag hoppas att den inte slutar på det sättet.  
– Vi kan alltid hoppas. Men jag är tveksam att det blir ett lyckligt slut, profetian är väldigt klar, det vet du!  
– Ja jag vet. Men jag tänker inte på det, om jag inte måste, sir.  
– Jag förstår det, fortsätt med det. Om du går nu så hinner du i kapp dina vänner så ni kan äta frukost. Han log mot mig.  
– Tack, sir. O hejdå. Jag lämnade rummet och jag hoppas verkligen att det inte slutar illa. Jag han ikapp mina vänner på andra våningen.  
– Vad ville Dumbledore? Undrade Ron  
- Han ville bara veta lite mer hur mycket jag har lärt mig, jag log mot dem o de var nöjda med svaret efter som de inte ställde fler frågor. En stund efter vi satt oss kom tvillingarna in.  
– Godmorgon muntra kamrater. Sa Fred  
- Godmorgon, själva. Svarade vi. De log mot oss.  
– Men vänta lite nu, ni saknar en. Vart är Harry?  
– Han var tvungen att åka hem ett tag George. Sa Ron  
- Varför då? Undrade Fred  
- Ja vi vet inte han var bara det. ljög Hermione. Jag hörde knappt samtalet. Plötsligt fick jag en armbåge i sidan  
- Du Cara varför så nerstämd. George log mot mig.  
– Va? Nej jag bara tänkte på nått som jag inte skulle tänka på.  
– Jaså vadå?  
– Det är bäst för dig att inte veta Fred. Sen log jag mystiskt mot honom.  
– Du är allt bra underlig Cara. Vem är du egentligen?  
– Det du Georg får du avgöra själv. Ni får ursäkta mig men jag måste till biblioteket. Sen gick jag, de kollade lite konstigt på mig. Men jag begav mig till biblioteket, jag var tvungen att hitta en bok om profetior. När jag kom in var det så gott som tomt, jag gick mot en hylla längst bak där jag visste att böckerna om profetior stod, Snape hade nämligen lätt förklarat för mig hur biblioteket var upp byggt. Jag hittade snabbt boken jag letade efter men mitt mod sjunk hur mer jag läste, profetior slår alltid in om de väl har dragit igång, vilket betyder att jag bara var tvungen o vänta och se vad som skulle hända. Jag visste att det här inte skulle sluta bra. Plötsligt kom en massa elever in i salen, jag kände igen rösterna men kopplade dem inte, jag var för långt bort, i mina egna tankar. Plötsligt tog nån boken från mig, jag reagerade inte.  
– Men hallå vad är det för fel på dig? Reagera då. Jag hörde att nån drog staven och nån som säger  
- A_gaumenti. _Jag parerade formeln.  
– Jag vill inte ha vatten på mig.  
– Hon har i alla fall reflexer Pansy. När de sa Pansy visste jag att det var Slytherin elever. Jag kollade på dem och såg att elever från min årskurs.  
– Cara du ser deppig ut, något särskilt? Undrade Blaise  
- Pappa. Mumlade jag till svar  
- Va? Sa Pansy  
- Kan ni inte gå, jag o Draco vill prata med Cara själva.  
– Men Blaise… Draco säg till honom!  
– Nej Pansy jag tycker det är bäst om ni går, glöm inte vad som hände med dina tänder? Jag såg att Pansy rös till o gick iväg med Crabb o Goyle.  
– Vad är det med din pappa? Frågade Draco.  
– Det har med en profetia att göra. Var allt jag svarade honom.  
– Ooo, då förstår jag de kan vara knepiga att först vill du ha hjälp o lösa den? Undrade Draco  
- Nej jag vet reda vad som menas med den, och jag önskade att jag inte gjorde det. De satte sig bredvid mig. Blaise la armen om mig.  
– Men du ska se att det ordnar sig. Han log mot mig.  
– Jag hoppas du har rätt. Jag log tillbaka mot honom.  
– Vi talar om nåt annat. Jag hörde att du råkade ut för Lucas igår!?  
– Det stämmer Draco.  
– Han gjorde dig inte illa hoppas jag?  
– Nej Blaise. Jag log mot dem.  
– För om han hade gjort det eller kommer göra det, får han med oss att göra.  
– Han är ett år äldre, och jag kan ta hand om mig själv.  
– Det spelar ingen roll att han är ett år äldre, våra familjer har mer makt o respekt i Slytherins elevhem, än vad hans familj har, o i vårat elevhem handlar det om blod. Sa Draco  
- Jag vet det, desto finare familj desto mer makt.  
– Du hade nog haft störst makt av alla om de vetat vem du var. Sa Blaise  
- Hade jag säkert, men vi behöver inte tala om vem ja g är. Och ni behöver inte heller ta hand om Lucas jag fixade det.  
– Ja du förtrollade visst honom och Snape gav honom kvarsittning, han är inte så glad på dig vet du? Och han kräver hämnd. Sa Blaise  
- Förvånar mig inte, men ni behöver inte oroa er jag klara av honom, han skulle bara veta vad jag kan. Jag log mot dem ett mystiskt leende.  
– Haha vad ska du göra kasta en oförlåtlig förbannelse över honom? Sa Draco på skoj  
- Ja varför inte. De kollade chockat på mig.  
– Vadå trodde ni inte jag kan dem? Hallå med den pappan jag har?  
– Ja när du säger det så, ja de är kanske inte så konstigt. Sa Draco  
- Hur länge har du kunnat dem o vem lärde dig dem och hur? Undrade Blaise nyfiket.  
– Jag har väll kunnat dem sen jag var 9, pappa lärde mig dem. Hur jag lärde mig dem? Förts var jag tvungen att lära mig stå i mot dem efter som pappa kastade dem på mig. De drog chockade efter andan.  
– Är ni förvånade? Det är faktiskt det bästa sättet att lära sig, och jag lärde mig fort. Sen lärde jag mig bara dem, jag och pappa brukar kasta dem mot varandra på skoj för att se om vi kan överska varandra.  
– Inte den dödliga med? Sa Blaise  
- Nej så klart inte, vi vill ju inte dö. Den brukar vi kasta på djur. Det gjorde jätte ont i mig från början, men det gick över.  
– Jag, jag vet inte vad jag ska säga. Sa Draco  
- Ni behöver inte säga något. Det är liksom så här det är, att växa upp med den pappa jag har.  
– Jag är fortfarande förvånad över att höra allt som du berättar. Sa Blaise  
- Jag hoppas ni vänjer er om vi ska vara vänner. Jag log mot dem  
- Ja det kommer vi väll göra. sa Draco och de log tillbaka. När vi satt och pratade gick tiden fortare än väntat. Innan jag visste ordet av det var klockan redan 7.  
– Fan vi missade maten.  
– Mr Zabini får jag be dig att inte svära i mitt bibliotek. Vi kollade på Irma Pince bibliotekarien, sen på varandra  
- Vi går till köket.  
– Vart ligger det Cara? Frågade Draco  
- Ingången ligger på entréplan, kom nu. Vi lämnade biblioteket . På väg till köket stötte vi ihop med Hermione o Ron  
- Hej Cara. Sa Ron  
- Hej Ron, hej Hermione.  
– Hej Cara. Vart ska ni? Frågade Hermione  
- Vi ska till köket, ska ni med? Jag kollade på dem och de kollade på Draco o Blaise osäkert innan Ron sa  
- Med dem nej tack.  
– Vad är det för fel på oss vesslan? Rädd för Slytherin eleverna? Sa Blaise  
- Nej men jag umgås inte med idioter, o barn till dödsätare.  
– Min familj är i alla fall inte blodsförrädare. Sa Draco  
- Nej men min familj är inte mördare heller Malfoy. Sa Ron  
- Ta tillbaka det där, Weasley! Sa Draco.  
– Sluta båda två! De kollade på mig.  
– De började. Sa Hermione  
- Hållkäft smuttskalle! Sa Blaise.  
– Ta tillbaka det där Blaise! Jag menar det! jag drog fram staven.  
– Förlåt Granger. Sa han, men han menade inte det.  
– Det gör inte. Sa Hermione försiktigt.  
– Ni behöver inte gilla varandra men ni behöver inte vara idioter heller. Ni kan bara säga nej tack, och ni två. Jag pekade på Draco o Blaise. Ni behöver inte förelämpa dem!  
de fyra kollade på varandra, o visste inte vad de skulle säga.  
– Vi ses där uppe sen. jag log mot Hermione och Ron o gav dem varsin kram innan de började gå upp för trapporna. Sen vände jag mig mot killarna o sa  
- Det där var väll onödigt? De kollade lite på mig men visste inte vad de skulle säga.  
– Jag vet att ni är uppfostrade att agera så. Men det är väll jag med? Men jag gör det inte för det! Ni behöver inte gilla dem, bara låt dem vara. Sen log jag mot dem och vi gick mot köket. När vi kom in gav alferna oss mat. Det är nått husalfer är bra på, mat. När vi ätit gick vi ut till entréhalen.  
– Nu ska jag gå upp, så god natt. Jag gav killarna varsin kram.  
– God natt Cara. Sa båda två. De började gå ner för trapporna och jag började gå upp. När jag kom in satt Hermione o Ron i soffan.  
– Hej. Sa jag  
- Hej Cara. Se de i mun på varandra. Jag gick och satte mig hos dem.  
– Jag är ledsen för att de var så elaka.  
– ä det är lugnt. De är ju såna. Sa Ron.  
– Du skulle kanske bli förvånad att de inte är såna om du umgås med dem Ron!  
– Vad menar du Cara, Malfoys är dödsättare de vet alla. Sa Ron.  
– ja det är dem, men han är precis som du Ron uppväxt med att ni ska hata varandra! Vem har sagt att ni måste göra det?  
– De är bara så. Sa han bestämt  
- Hör på dig själv Ron, tänk efter och prata sen. Man såg att han började tänka efter.  
– Jag är även ledsen för de Blaise sa till dig Hermione.  
– Det är lugnt. Sa hon.  
– Men klockan är mycket jag ska sova nu, god natt. Jag gav dem varsin kram, innan jag gick upp till mitt sovrum. Jag somnade lika lätt som dagen innan. Och av nån konstig anledning bankade någon på min dörr precis som dagen innan. Varför får jag inte sova? Jag gick för att öppna, o när jag gjorde det stod Hermione med en tidning i handen.  
– Jag är ledsen Cara att jag väcker dig klockan 7 men jag måste berätta det här!  
– Jag hoppas det är viktigt Hermione, jag är lite trött. Hon kom in i rummet och satte sig i en av fåtöljerna o jag satte mig mitt i mot henne.  
– Det handlar om Harry.  
jag fick en klump i magen, säg inte…  
- Hans familj attackerades i går, o jag antar att det är av du-vet-vem.  
jag vågade knappt fråga  
- Hur gick det?  
– Harrys pappa är död, man letar fortfarande efter hans mammas kropp, men Harry är ok.  
jag visste inte om jag skulle gråta eller inte, med en tun röst frågade jag  
- Voldemort då?  
– Varför undrar du?  
– Jag vill bara veta.  
– Man vet inte, folk såg en skugga lämna platsen men man vet inte.  
Hermione berättade med detaljer som tidningen skrivit, men jag lyssnade inte. Jag ville bara veta vad som har hänt med pappa. Plötsligt avbröts Hermiones röst av en knackning. Vi kollade mot dörren.

– Nu slutar jag och ni får höra vem det var nästa gång!

* kash *


	22. ett testamente och tårar

– Jag antar att ni vill veta vem som knackade? Tryck på nappen då!

Jag och Hermione kollade på varandra och sedan på dörren, nu knackade det igen. Lika bra att öppna, jag var faktiskt förvånad över att se Snape stå i dörren.  
– Professorn?  
– Jag måste prata med dig, Cara. Granger McGonagall vill prata med er så ut! Hermione kollade förvånat på Snape och sen på mig, men sa inget utan lämnade bara rummet.  
– Jag antar att miss Granger har berättat vad som är dagens huvudrubrik?  
– Ja de gjorde hon.  
– Men jag är inte här för att berätta vad mörkrets herre har gjort, jag är här för att tala om för dig att Voldemort är borta de tror att han är död.  
– Snape skoja inte med mig!  
– Jag önskar jag gjorde Cara, jag önskar verkligen men jag gör inte det.  
jag rev ner alla fotton på spishyllan när jag föll ihop på golvet, och jag kände att glaset rev mig men jag struntade i det, han var borta. Han kan inte vara borta, det går inte. Vad ska jag göra nu? Snape böjde sig ner och la en arm på min axel, men jag gav bara honom en örfil, han reagerade inte eller så visade han bara inte det.  
– Cara jag vet att det är hemskt för dig men…  
- Du vet ingenting Snape!  
– Jo det gör jag! Jag vet precis vad du går igenom!  
– Va? Jag förstod inte vad Snape menade. Han svarade inte på frågan av någon anledning, utan sa i stället  
- Dumbledore vill se oss på sitt kontor, om du orkar. Jag nickade som svar och Snape hjälpte mig upp. Vi lämnade rummet bakom oss, av någon anledning reagerade jag på att uppehållsrummet var tomt. Jag vet inte hur jag kom fram till rektorns kontor men fram kom jag i alla fall och plötsligt satt jag i en stol framför rektorn och Snape stod vid fönstret jag hade stått bara dagen innan.  
– Det har blivit ganska många besök här, sen du började. Han log lite. Hur kunde han le nu? Jag svarade inte utan lät bara han fortsätta.  
– Men jag ska tala om för dig att jag har lyckats få tag i Voldemorts testamente. Jag bara nickade som svar efter som jag var säker på att rösten inte skulle hålla.  
– Jag ska läsa vad han skrivit.

_Testamente till hörande Tom Riddle._

_Testamentet berör Cara Riddle, min dotter. När du läser det här Cara, är jag tyvärr inte med dig som jag brukar. Men jag finns fortfarande kvar på denna jord bara i en annan skepnad och jag lovar kontakta dig så fort jag kan. Men till dess jag inte kan det ska du veta att jag älskar dig och att jag alltid kommer finnas här för dig! Du ska veta att jag efter lämnar dig huset och marken, samt alla pengar på kontot du är fri att använda dem som du vill, men ett tips är att spara dem efter som du inte vet när du kan behöva dem. Sen vill jag även att du fortsätter öva flitligt. Jag skickar med en medaljong som har gått i familjen i generationer jag vill att du är rädd om den, och vårdar den ömt. Den är ett band till mig och visar vart du hör hemma.  
är det något jag glömt nu? Själv klart hur kunde jag vara så dum, du måste ju bo någon stans under dina lov efter som jag inte tror du vill bo i huset själv. Och sen måste du ju ha någon som skriver under alla lappar som gäller dig, och eftersom jag vet att ni kommer bra överrens och jag litar på honom, och jag lovar att det går illa för honom om han inte tar hand om dig som han borde. Men trotts detta tror jag han blir det perfekta valet och eftersom jag inte lämnar dig i händerna på vem som helst. Men efter mycket tänkande beslöt jag mig för att låta Severus Snape bli din gudfar, han har så klart inget att säga till om, men jag tror ändå inte det ska bli några problem. Jag vet att det här inte kan trösta dig, men du ska veta att jag älskar dig _

_Tom_

Jag kände att tårarna hade börjat rinna undertiden Dumbledore läst testamentet, och Snape var framme hos mig och torkade tårarna som rann ner för mina kinder. Jag kastade mig runt halsen på honom, han klappade mig över håret tills jag lugnade mig. Efter en stund sa Dumbledore  
- Severus hade du en aning om att du var hennes gudfar?  
– Nej det hade jag inte Albus. Men jag lovar att jag tar hand om henne.  
– Men Severus du känner ju henne knappt, och Voldemort är borta så du behöver inte göra som han säger för att det var hans sista önskan! Vi kan lösa det på annat sätt.  
– Vadå? Skicka mig på barnhem? Jag vägrar bo på barnhem igen!  
– Miss Riddel vad menar du med igen? Undrade Dumbledore  
– Du kan inte ens kalla mig vid förnamn, inte ens nu!  
– Lugn nu Cara. Snape satte mig ner på stolen igen.  
– Du behöver inte skicka henne till något barnhem, och faktum är att jag har känt henne sen hon var sju. Innan du frågar ska jag förklara hur Albus, jag var dödsätare som du mycket väl vet, och jag fick i uppdrag att bli hennes privatlärare, så det är jag som har lärt henne det hon kan. Ett ganska bra jobb inte sant?  
– Jo det får jag hålla med om.  
– Så du ser det är inget problem för mig att ta hand om henne.  
– Nej jag förstår det nu. Cara här är medaljongen som Voldemort gav till dig. Sa Dumbledore  
jag tog i mot den och kollade på den, det var en medaljong i silver med Slytherins orm på, jag hängde den runt halsen och la den mot hjärtat, det hjälpte lite. Och kändes faktiskt som om en bit av Voldemort var med mig.  
– Det verkar var en helt annan Voldemort du kände Cara!?  
– Ja det var det, kan vi gå nu Snape? Jag behöver sova. Konstigt nog var det redan lunch vi måste suttit inne på rektorns kontor längre än vad jag trott. Snape sa hejdå till Albus, och började leda mig tillbaka till elevhemmet. Jag tryckte medaljongen mot bröstet. Uppehållsrummet var fortfarande tomt när vi kom, fast jag antog att alla var på lunch. När vi kom upp för trapporna till mit rum satt Hermione där  
- Vad gör du här Granger?  
– Snälla Snape skäll inte på henne, hon är en av mina bästa kompisar  
- Som du vill Cara. Du får väll följa med in Granger  
Hermione hängde med in till rummet och kollade konstigt på Snape.  
– Jag har beställt upp lite mat till dig Cara, ät det sen borde nog sova.  
– Tack Severus. Jag log mot honom och han log tillbaka  
- Du vet hur du kontaktar mig i fall det är något, och Granger trötta inte ut henne nu! Sen gick Snape, och Hermione kom fram och satte sig mitt i mot mig.  
– Cara kan du förklara allt det här?  
– Om du lovar att du kan bevara en hemlighet?  
– Vad för hemlighet?  
– Lova bara!  
– Ok jag lovar. Sa Hermione och log mot mig.  
– Och jag ska berätta allt för dig om vem jag egentligen är, men du får inte sluta umgås med mig!  
– Varför skulle jag göra det?  
– Därför att min pappa är… Voldemort

– Ni får veta nästa gång hur Hermione reagerade.

* kash *


	23. Ööööööööö och feber

– Ja jag får väll fortsätta idag.

* dörrarna öppnas och en kvinna kommer in *

– Hej Cara  
- Hej Hermione. Mår du bättre?  
– Ja det gör jag, men jag måste säga att din pappa kan sina förbannelse!  
– Ja det kan han, fast det var nog ändå en mild grad.  
– Om det där var en mild grad vill jag inte känna på den starka.  
– Haha förstår det.  
– Nå vad gör du egentligen Cara?  
– Jag berättar om vår värld jag kan förklara noggrannare senare.  
– ok, men det här vill jag höra.  
– ok jag var precis på väg att berätta om när du fick reda på vem min pappa var.  
– Jaså? Det kommer jag ihåg.  
– Haha, ja det gör du säkert, men om du trycker på knappen där så ska du få se allt ihop.

– Öööööööööö. Det var allt Hermione fick fram.  
– Smart svar. Jag log lite åt henne.  
– Menar du allvar? Sa Hermione  
- Ser det ut som om jag skojar? Löd mitt svar  
- Nej det gör det ju inte men hur är det möjligt? Sa Hermione  
- Jo Hermione efter som du är min bästis ska du få veta. Jag bodde på barnhem när jag var liten efter som mina föräldrar överget mig, när jag var fem kom Voldemort till barnhemmet han mördade alla på barnhemmet och jag var den ända som överlevde, han adopterade mig kan man säga. Det var väll den korta variationen, du ska få den långa nån gång. Var allt jag berättade  
- Men det, låter helt otroligt… det var allt Hermione kunde svara  
- Ja kanske det men det är sant. Sa jag  
- Jag tror dig, o Cara jag är så ledsen för din skull. Svarade Hermione  
- Tack. Jag log mot henne och hon gav mig en kram.  
Jag drack lite av choklad som husalfen tagit upp.  
– Men varför kom Snape o hämtade dig? Undrade Hermione  
var hon tvungen att ställa den frågan? Men jag antar att Snape inte skulle ha nått i mot att jag sa som det var.  
– För att han är min gudfar. Och min privatlärare. Men säg inte de till nån!  
- Jag lovar. Så det var därför du kom så bra överens med honom på lektionen? Frågade hon  
- Japp. Sen kollade jag ut genom fönstret, utanför lyste stjärnorna hur fort går tiden på det här stället egentligen?  
– Jag tror du ska sova lite. Jag sitter kvar här.  
– Det behöver du inte göra Hermione!  
– Jo, det behöver jag, jag vill se att du klara dig.  
– Jag klara mig alltid!  
– Inget snack nu! Jag kände att jag inte orkade kämpa i mot Hermione just nu och gick o la mig. Den natten drömde jag samma mardröm om och om igen. Tills Hermione väckte mig mitt i natten genom att skaka mig.  
– Cara, Cara vakna. Skrek nästan Hermione  
- Va, jag är vaken Hermione!  
– Du har jämrat dig hela tiden sen du somnade. Vad drömde du?  
– Lovar du att inte skratta om jag berättar?  
– Klart jag inte skrattar.  
– Ok, jag och Voldemort sitter framför brasan hemma och Harry rusar och dödar pappa framför mina ögon, och från ingen stans kommer Snape för att skydda mig och då mördar Harry han med, innan han mördar mig också.  
– Jag vill inte säga det här, men du vet att drömmar kan vara sanna va?  
– Ja jag vet tyvärr det, men jag hoppas inte den här är det.  
– Du vet att det finns en lärare på skolan som kan spå drömmar va? du borde kanske prata med henne? Sa Hermione  
- Snape har sagt att Trelawney inte är mycket till lärare.  
– Ja jag vet inte men försök sova lite till. Hermione log lite och jag somnade om. När jag vaknade igen satt Snape också i rummet, han o Hermione kollade in i brasan utan ord, hade jag mått bättre hade jag skrattat åt scenen. Plötsligt vände Snape sig om och mötte min blick.  
– Hur mår du Cara?  
– Jag vet inte. Jag kände att rösten försvann o Snape var snabbt framme vid min sida och la handen på min panna och kollade sen på Hermione  
- Hämta Pomefrey hon har alldeles för hög feber. Sa Snape till Hermione. Hon mötte oroligt min blick innan hon sprang iväg.  
– Cara jag är här. Stanna hos mig nu och somna inte igen! Jag kände att ögonlocken blev tunga och att Snapes röst försvann. Plötsligt slås dörren upp och jag hör hur det händer nått långt borta. Men vad som händer har jag ingen arrning om.

– Jag tycker det räcker för idag.  
– Det var verkligen som att vara där. Sa Hermione. Jag mins det här så tydligt jag var verkligen orolig för dig.  
– Jaså? Du vet att en Riddle alltid klara sig. Men kom nu så ska du få hälsa på nån.  
– Jaså vem då?  
– Min mamma.  
– Men, men. Svarade Hermione  
- Ja jag vet jag reagerade på samma sätt. Jag ska bara stänga av.

* Kash *


	24. lämna mig inte sj me tårarna

– Jag ska berätta där jag slutade, fast jag kommer behöva lite hjälp…  
- Det är därför jag tänkte att jag skulle titta in.  
– Snape bästa timingen ever. Tryck på knappen är du gullig.

Någon stans långt bort hörde jag röster, och hur någon försökte få kontakt med mig, fattar de inte att jag bara vill sova? Jag hörde en röst som ställde frågor till mig men jag hörde inte vad den frågade. Plötsligt reste någon mig upp och jag kände hur en vätska kom ner i strupen. Jag kände att synen kom tillbaka och huvudet började klarna. De första jag såg när jag öppnade ögon var Snapes varma svarta ögon, bakom honom stod madam Pomefrey och Hermione. De svarta ögonen kollade på mig och rösten sa  
- Gör aldrig om de där Cara!! Du får inte skrämma mig så!!  
– Förlåt Severus, de var inte meningen.  
Jag slog ledsamt ner blicken och kollade på händerna. Jag antog att Snape var på väg säga nått men dörren slog upp innan, jag kände att ljudet fick det att snurra i huvudet, jag såg att McGonagall stod i dörren med Harry och Ron.  
– Pomefrey vad har hänt?  
– Jag har inte hunnit komma så långt men, jag vill helst inte diskutera de jag vet här vi kan ta det på Albus rum sen, för han vill med veta.  
– och Snape du kan gå nu. McGonagalls röst var kall när hon kollade på Snape. Han kollade kallt tillbaka på henne o sa sen  
- Albus sa att jag skulle ta hand om henne. O om du prata med honom så vet du varför!  
Minerva blev tyst och kollade på mig och sen på Snape för att sen kolla på mig igen, kan hon bara inte gå? Faktiskt så gjorde hon de. Pomefrey kollade på mig igen och började sen undersöka mig för att tillslut komma fram till att jag bara hade feber och mardrömmar, och borde vila några dagar. Harry och Ron var på väg in i rummet mot Hermione när, Snape vände sig mot dem och sa  
- Hon behöver vila så ni får gå nu! Försök komma tillbaka senare så ser vi hur hon mår.  
Snape nästan kastade ut dem, de såg väldigt kul ut. Han stängde dörren noga o kom sen fram till mig.  
– Lova mig att du aldrig gör om det! Jag vet inte vad jag skulle göra om du försvann. Jag vet inte om han sa de till sig själv eller till mig.  
– Jag är verkligen ledsen Snape, de var inte meningen, jag tänkte inte på att du kunde bli ledsen.  
Jag slog åter ner blicken. Snape kom fram till mig satte sig på huk framför sängen o tog mina händer.  
– Jag vet Cara att du inte menade de. Men du måste kämpa jag vet att du klara de. Vi klarar de tillsammans!  
jag kollade åter på honom konstigt. Men han undvek min blick.  
– Snape, om jag ska kämpa så måste jag ha en anledning och att du inte prata med mig är ingen anledning.  
– Nej jag vet Cara, men jag vet inte vad jag ska säga…  
- Säg bara som de är. Du vet att du kan prata med mig!  
– Ok, får jag sätta mig?  
– Klart du får!  
Jag flyttade mig närmare väggen så Snape fick plats i sängen.  
– Vart ska jag börja då?  
– Börja med att säga varför du är så ledsen!  
- Jag har egentligen varit ledsen i många år, brukar bara inte tänka på de. Jag liksom förtränger det. för många år sedan när jag bodde hemma och ännu inte fyllt 11 träffade jag min första vän, hennes namn var Lily, hon var den första som struntade i att jag var ifrån en fattig familj, och bara såg mig för den jag var. Vi trivdes ihop. När vi började på Hogwarts så placerades jag i Slytherin och hon i Gryffindor, trotts detta höll vi kontakten och pratade tills vi gick i femman…  
- Snape vad hände?  
– Jag gjorde mitt livs största misstag! Hon försvarade mig mot marodörerna.  
– vilka är de?  
– De var/är James, Sirius, Reamus och Petter, de mobbade mig för att jag var jag, och när Lily skulle hjälpa mig kallade jag henne _smutsskalle_ de blev slutet på våran vänskap, och jag fick aldrig tala om för henne att jag älskade henne, några år senare gift hon sig med James Potter.  
– Och de fick Harry?  
– Ja… och jag vet att du känner till profetian, så du förstår att Voldemort dödade Lily, helt utan anledning? Han var utefter Harry, men tack vara sin kärlek till honom dog hon…  
jag såg att Snape hade tårar i ögonen  
- Du vet att du får gråta va?  
– Tack.  
– Det är inget att tacka för. Jag log mot honom och gav honom en kram. Han tog i mot den och, jag såg för första gången Severus gråta, och jag kände att även mina tårar kom. Snape såg dem och torkade dem o log mot mig. Han har rätt vi kommer klara det här tillsammans.  
plötsligt hörs det en knackning. Vi kollar på varandra och sen på dörren.

– De räcker väll för idag Snape?  
– Tycker jag verkligen. Jag funderar på att besöka hennes grav…  
- Jag följer med dig.  
– Tack Cara.  
– Nu bryter vi!

* kash *


	25. besök och en sång

– Tryck bara!

Jag o Snape kollade på varandra o sen på dörren, nu knackade de igen. Severus reste sig upp och gick fram till dörren, jag kollade mot dörren och såg McGonagall och Dumbledore stå utan för, Snape släppte in dem. De kollade på mig, sen kom McGonagall fram till mig och gav mig en kram. Jag kollade skockat på henne.  
– Jag är ledsen Cara, jag gillade honom inte men… o jag är så ledsen för din skull.  
jag kollade på henne, aldrig trodde jag hon skulle säja nått sånt, o de trodde inte Snape av dumma på hans ansiktsutryck.  
– De är ingen fara professorn.  
hon log mot mig innan hon vände sig mot Snape o sa  
- Ledsen över de jag sa till dig med Snape, Albus förklarade allt…  
just de ja Dumbledore, jag hade nästan glömt bort att han var i rummet. Han satt i en av mina fåtöljer o log.  
– Hur mår du miss Riddle? Att han fortfarande inte kan kalla mig vid förnamn…  
- Jo jag mår väll bättre efter att ha pratat med Severus. Jag log mot honom o Severus log tillbaka.  
– Det är bra de. Jag har sätt till att du får vara ledig minst två dagar, behöver du mer så ta bara mer ledigt. Han log mot mig, o jag log tillbaka lite svagt.  
– Kom nu Minerva, så lämnar vi Cara till att sova. jag tror Severus tar hand om henne.  
Snape nickade kort o stängde sen dörren efter dem o satte sig sen ner i en fåtölj och kollade på mig. Jag tänkte över hela situationen, Lily är död för att hon räddade Harry från pappa, o pappa är död för att han på nått sätt inte lyckades döda Harry… allt var bara upp o ner, plötsligt kom jag o tänka på en låt som inte var allt för olik situationen, musik var de ända mugglare var bra på… nå hur börjar den nu? Just de jag, jag började sjung låten, Snape kollade på mig men sa inget

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

Jag kände att tårarna rann igen, jag orkar inte. Snape var framme hos mig och gav mig en kram.  
– Det var vackert. Han log mot mig o jag kände att jag inte kunde annat än att le tillbaka. jag torkade tårarna och kollade på Snape  
- Kan vi inte gå ut en stund?  
– Du är sjuk mins du de? Så jag tror du vet svaret, men sov en stund så får vi se sen.  
Jag kollade på honom men såg att de inte var nån ide att diskutera, och la mig ner.  
Jag måste ha somnat, för jag vaknade av att de knackade, jag lossades sova för jag orkade inte prata med nån. Jag hörde att Snape öppnade och att de var Hermione som stod där, jag antog att hon undrade om fick komma in. Konstigt nog släppte Snape in henne. Jag hörde nån trollformel, och sen hur Hermione frågade  
- Hur är de med henne sir?  
– Verken bättre eller sämre, men hon sover lugnt i alla fall.  
– Vilken tur. Jag hörde att Hermione hade svårt att prata med honom jag tror även Snape upptäckte de.  
– Hon har berättat eller hur?  
det tog ett tag innan hon svarade  
- Hur, hur …  
– Hur jag visste? Granger jag har känt henne sen hon var sju, och jag vet att hon skulle berätta de för dig eftersom hon litar på dig. Jag vet också att hon inte sover längre och har hört allt som vi har sagt!  
jag vände mig om mot dem o log  
- Och jag vet att du Snape försöker prata normalt med Hermione eftersom hon har svårt med det och för att hon är min kompis. Jag log mot honom.  
– Vet ni om att det där är läskigt?  
– Vad är läskigt Hermione?  
– Hur bra ni känner varandra.  
– De är inte så läskigt, det hade varit läskigare om vi inte gjorde det med tanka på hur ofta vi träffas, miss Granger.  
hon såg helt förvirrad ut, jag o Snape kunde inte låta blir o skratta lite åt henne.  
– du kommer förstå det om ett tag Hermione. Hon log mot mig.  
– Vad har du gjort av Potter och Weasley? Snape kollade misstänksamt på henne.  
– De gick i väg med tvillingarna. De sa nått om att de skulle ge sig på Malfoy o Blaise…  
jag kollade på henne innan jag nästan skrek  
- Varför då?  
– De sa nått om att de var uppkäftiga och lurade dig…  
jag började resa mig ur sängen, Snape stoppade mig  
- Snape vi måste göra nått!!  
- vi ska men ta de lugnt.  
– Nu struntar jag i vad du säger Snape. Jag putte lätt bort honom trollade på mig kläderna och gick ut genom dörren. Vart kan de vara?

– Nu slutar jag för idag!

* kash *


	26. när vänner splitras

– Kom precis hem o jag tänkte…  
-AAAAA. Skriker en kvinna

* dörrarna slås upp 4 personer kommer in *

– Vad är det som här hänt älskling? Frågade Voldemort  
- Cara hon är dränkt i blod!  
– Älskling vad har hänt? Frågade hennes man  
- Jag mår fint de är ingen fara, de är nån annans…  
- Du är dränkt i blod Cara, du mår inte fint! Vart är du skadad?  
– Jag säjer ju att jag inte är skadad, mamma.  
– Det är ok om du har försökt döda nån men inte lyckats. Hon ler mot henne.  
– Men orrrr lyssna då!  
– Voldemort varför säjer du inte till henne att ta det lugnt och vila, det kan bli värre om hon håller på så där!!  
– Älskling, jag är inte de minsta orolig för att hon är skadad…  
- Tack pappa.  
– Hon är dränkt i blod, och om de inte gör dig orolig vad gör dig då orolig?  
– Mamma mår du bra?  
– Ja det gör jag gubben.  
– Kom här killen, mamma ska villa hon vill bara inte erkänna att hon är skadad.  
– Ok pappa.

* man hör att tre personer lämna rummet, och hur sen Caras man kommer tillbaka *

– Jag blir orolig för andra saker hon gör. Men jag litar på henne o det måste jag göra. Säjer hon att hon inte är skadad så är hon inte det!! dessutom så hade hon bett om hjälp, hon bär huvudet högt som jag lärt henne men hon är ingen idiot!  
– Tack pappa. Vill ni lyssna nu?  
– Ok Cara. Svarade henens man o mamma.  
– Det här är en mugglares blod, jag kom precis hem efter att ha torterat personen konstant i 5 timmar o sen lämnat honom för att dö. Så se de är inte mitt blod, dessutom om jag hade varit skadad så hade de varit blod på golvet o jag hade varit svag nu! Så ni måste lyssna på mig när jag säjer nått.  
– Förlåt Cara. Mumlade båda två.  
– Så nu tänker jag fortsätta där ni avbröt mig. Tryck på knappen

Vart kan dem vara? Måste skolan vara så stor? Tänk nu Cara tänk. I en korridor nej de är för stor risk för att en lärare ska komma. skolområdet? För mycket plats att fly. Orrrr att hon kan vara så dum, de är ju självklart de är i fängelsehålorna. Slytherinarna tror inte nån ska komma ner och förhäxa dem där, och den ända läraren som var där nere är Snape o han är på mitt rum. Jag borjade springa så fort jag orkade, jag tyckte jag kunde på en medalj så fort som jag kom ner till källaren. Nu ska vi se vart i källaren de kan vara, jag hör dem. Jag började gå mot ljudet och när jag kom fram ser jag att de har avväpnat Slytherinarna och hade sina stavar mot dem. Jag var inte så orolig för att Harry o Ron skulle göra nått, de var mest harmlösa förtrollningar de kunde som inte skulle skada dem, men tvillingarna jag har inte en aning om vad dem kan. Plötsligt började Ron prata  
- Era små lömska kräk, de är säkert erat fel att Cara ligger där uppe! Vad har ni gjort med henne?  
Malfoy o Zabini kollade på varandra o sen skockat på Gryffindorarna, innan Draco sa  
- Har de hänt Cara nått?  
– Ja, vad gjorde ni med henne? Hur lyckades ni lura henne? Morrade Fred  
- Vi har inte gjort nått med henne, och vadå lura henne? Morrade Blaise tillbaka  
- Hur är de med henne? Frågade Draco  
- Hon ligger där uppe och de är ert fel!! Sa George  
de var väll sött att de brydde sig men de skulle faktiskt ha tagit reda på mer, nu höjde tvillingarna stavarna mot sina fienders ansikten. Nu tycket jag att de var dags att avbryta allt innan de gick över styr.  
– _Expelliarmus_. Stavarna flög ur händerna på Gryffindorarna och de kollade på mig.  
– De är snällt av er att bry er…  
- Hur mår du Cara? Avbröt Ron mig   
- Jag mår inte sämre än att jag kan stoppa er från att skada dem!  
– De spelar ingen roll om vi skadar dem, de skadade dig!  
– Nej de gjorde de inte Fred! Ni borde kanske ta reda på mer fakta innan ni börjar hota mina andra vänner.  
– Men Cara, varför har du då feber och gråter hela tiden! Frågade Harry  
- De är min ensak men de är inte på grund av de här två! Så snälla låt dem bara vara.  
– Så du menar att du väljer dem framför oss? De trodde jag aldrig om dig. Sa Ron surt och vände sig om.  
– Men snälla nån jag väljer inte nån framför nån annan, o innan du frågar så ställer jag mig inte brevide er för att jag inte tänker skada mina andra vänner!  
– Du måste välja vi eller dem? Sa George  
nu började jag gråta igen. Draco och Blaise var på väg fram till mig men blev stoppad av de andra killarna, de kollade ledsamt på mig.  
– Varför gör ni så här? Varför kan jag inte så vara vän med båda?  
– Därför att vi inte vill dela dig med Slytherinare!  
– De låter som ni tar miss Riddel för en sak inte en människa! Den rösten hade jag känt igen bland hundra andra, Severus även Hermione var med ner.  
– Professor Snape, sa killarna i kör. Hermione var framme hos mig och tröstade mig.  
– Ja, och om jag mins rätt Riddle så beordrade både Dumbledore och Pomefrey dig att ligga till säng, så därför får du följa med tillbaka, för jag vill inte förlora mitt jobb! han log lite retsamt mot mig. Jag log tillbaka  
- Ledsen sir, men jag går inte här ifrån än, även om du förlorar ditt jobb så bryr jag mig inte! Han log et svagt leende mot mig som bara jag skulle märka.  
– Nå Cara hur ska du ha de? Fred hade brytigt tystnaden. Jag kollade på alla 6, hur ville jag ha det? sen sa jag  
- Vet du vad Fred, jag väljer Draco o Blaise. Alla kollade skockat på mig.  
– De gillar inte er, men lät mig umgås med er utan att säja nått för att de visste att ni var bra vänner till mig med, tydligen hade jag fel!  
Gryffindorarna kollade på mig innan de gick iväg och klagade högljutt. Jag kände att de började snurra lite i huvudet och jag vacklade till, Hermione tog tag i mig så att jag inte skulle ramla.  
– Det är just därför unga fröken inte ska vara ute och gå! Mars mot sängen! Snape log mot mig och jag log tillbaka. jag kollade på Slytherinarna.  
– Severus får de följa med? Jag nickade mot dem, och han kollade på dem. De log lite.  
– Det ska nog gå bra. Vi började gå mot Gryffindors torn, när vi kom upp för trapporna vacklade jag till igen och ramlade. Snape log lite mot mig och skakade på huvudet, jag bara skrattade lite.  
– Nu gör vi så här, jag kastar en osynlighets förtrollning över alla och bär sen in Cara i uppehållsrummet, Granger du får vara synlig för du ska öppna ingången sen går vi andra in obemärkta!  
sagt som gjort, Hermione öppnade dörren och vi klev in, Slytherinarna kollade lite extra på allt, jag tänkte att det här måste vara första gången Slytherinare sätter sina fötter här! När vi kom till mitt rum satte Snape ner mig på sängen och gjorde oss alla synliga.  
– Nu lilla fröken jag struntar i vad Snape säjer om att jag är sjuk, ska du sova!  
– Men Severus jag mår bra. Jag log mot honom.  
– Ja säkert och att du ramlade ihop var bara inbillning?  
– Nej men det var längesedan och jag tänker inte sova!  
– Du beter dig som fem Cara!  
– Och du beter dig som min… jag lät meningen dö ut.  
men Severus fattade vad jag syftade på  
- Förlåt Cara de var inte meningen. Jag är bara orolig för dig!  
– Jag vet Severus, o de var inte meningen att skrika på dig heller…  
- Var vaken då, eftersom jag ändå inte verkar få dig i säng, när du somnar så somnar du. Jag log mot honom o gav han en kram. Blaise o Draco kollade på mig eller snarare stirrade på mig.  
– Vad jag sa ju att vi hade en nära relation.  
– Ja men vi trodde ändå inte ni var så nära, ni är som en familj. Sa Blaise  
som en familj jag hade aldrig tänkt på det, o uppenbarligen inte Snape heller. Jag märkte det när jag på något sätt läste hans tankar… LÄSTE HANS TÄNKAR!! Jag ramlade ur sängen av skocken. De kollade alla på mig.  
– Severus jag, jag läste precis vad du tänkte….

– Nu ska jag i väg o ge de här kläderna till alferna, haha och de ska vara skinande rena

* kash *


	27. gudfar för två tack,o så ett fall med

– kläderna är nu rena och även jag, så nu kan jag berätta mer. Tryck bara på knappen.

Alla kollade på mig och jag kollade med en gnutta rädsla på Snape.  
– Är du säker Cara?  
– Jag, jag tror de, Severus…  
- Finns bara ett sätt o ta reda på de… försök läsa vad jag tänker…  
jag kollade på Snape, lite rädd. Men när jag kollade på honom kom de upp bilder o en röst som inte tillhör mig i min hjärna.  
– Du tänker på L… o på Voldemort.  
– Du kan verkligen läsa vad jag tänker. Jag har aldrig hört talas om nån som kan de…  
- Vad tror du de beror på?  
– Jag vet inte Cara… men jag ska försöka ta reda på det.  
– Tack Snape. Jag log mot honom.  
– Cara hur mycket vet dem om dig? Jag kollade på Hermione.  
– Lika mycket som du kanske mer… hon nickade som svar.  
– Jag tror ni behöver lära känna varandra bättre så jag går och ser om jag kan hitta nått om att läsa tankar. Jag log mot Snape o nickade kort han lämnade oss ensamma kvar i rummet.  
– Cara vad är de som har hänt? Blaise kollade oroligt på mig  
- Pappa är död. Jag kände att en tår kom ner rinnande för kinden, när skulle de ta slut? Killarna kom fram till mig o kramade mig. Hermione såg lite ensam ut och mot min förmodan drog Draco i henne o såg till att hon också fick vara med i kramen. Jag log mot dem glad över att de kunde hålla sams.  
– Varför gjorde du så Draco?  
– Jag vet inte Blaise, hon såg bara så ensam ut, och om hon är Caras kompis är de lika bra att vi håller sams med henne.  
– Sant. Blaise log lite. Det är konstigt hur många leende man kan se på en kort stund.  
– Kan du inte berätta nåt om Voldemort, Cara? Jag kollade på Mioni, jag måste ju ändå prata om honom nån gång.  
– Jag antar att jag kan de… han gillar pankakor, har en orm som heter Nagini, ok flyger väldigt bra. De skrattade lite.  
– Såna saker hade jag aldrig trott om honom. Sa Draco. Jag skrattade med dem. De skulle bli svårt utan pappa men jag skulle klara det med Severus o mina kompisars hjälp.  
– Hur bra känner du egentligen professor Snape? Jag kollade undrande på Blaise.  
– Han är min gudfar, så jag känner han väldigt bra.  
– Jag hade också velat ha han som gudfar. Sa Blaise.  
– Jag med. Kom de från Hermione. Draco sa dock inget, jag kollade på honom.  
– Draco kan jag få prata med dig? Sa jag, han ryckte på axlarna.  
– Kan jag lita på att ni inte har ihjäl varandra? Blaise o Mioni nickade o jag och Draco gick ner till brasan.  
– Vad är de Draco?  
– Visste du att Snape är min gudfar med? Jag kollade skockat på honom.  
– Nej de gjorde jag inte…  
- Men han har aldrig behandlat mig som han behandlar dig. Han hälsar knappt på, vilket jag hade behövt ibland. Jag hörde den ledsna tonen i orden Draco sa.  
– Men Draco de var inte meningen att du skulle känna så. Vi vände oss om o kollade på Snape.  
– Din far är en av mina äldsta vänner, men han ville ändå inte att jag skulle se dig särskilt ofta, du kunde få dåliga vanor…  
- Du kunde väll ha bryt dig om vad jag kände?  
– Ja de kunde jag ha gjort, ledsen för det!  
– Jag går och låter er prata. Jag log mot två av personerna som betyder mycket för mig, och gick upp för trappan. De andra två satt och spelade Schack när jag kom upp, jag log mot dem.  
– Vart är M… Draco. Frågade Mioni.  
– Han pratar med Snape, de kommer upp om en stund. Jag satte mig för att iaktta deras spelande. De var uppenbart vem som skulle vinna. Plötsligt roppar Hermione  
- Jag van!  
– Grattis Granger. Blaise tog de bättre än väntat.  
– Hermione, Blaise, säj Hermione.  
– Ok Hermione. Jag log mot dem, jag hade aldrig trott de skulle acceptera varandra. Mitt i allt kom Draco o Severus in. Jag såg att båda var gladare, de hade fått en bättre relation inte så som min o Severus de gick nog inte, men bättre än förut. De gjorde mig glad. Plötsligt fick jag en ide.  
– Severus? Kan de inte få sova här i natt i fall de vill? De såg glada ut över att jag frågat.  
– Jag fixar de. Snape log och det blev så, efter att han hade pratat med Dumbledore så klart.

_Jag hoppar två veckor i berättelsen, konstigt nog har de inte hänt nått. Quirrell är tillbaka efter att ha varit borta… Jag pratar fortfarande inte med Harry, Ron, Fred o George eller så är de som inte pratar med mig… jag o Mioni umgås ofta med Draco o Blaise, folk kollar men inte lika mycket som på Harry vilket jag inte klagar över. Sorgen att pappa är bort är inte lika jobbig, och jag har prata mycket med Snape vår relation har blivit starkare men även hans o Dracos vilket glädjer mig. Vi ska ha flyg lektion precis men åter till Historien._

– Kom nu Cara annars blir vi sena! Sa Hermione för femtioelfte gången på en minut.  
– Jaja jag kommer. Jag tog på mig rocken o vi sprang ner till uppehållsrummet där vi mötte Harry o Ron, de kollade på oss o vi på dem.  
– Cara kan du förlåta oss? Orden kom lite plötsligt o oväntat från Ron.  
– Ööö, jag… klart jag kan. De blev glada o vi gjorde sällskap mot gräs plätten där vi skulle flyga.  
– Jag lovar att Cara flyger bättre än Malfoy Sa Harry.  
– Har du sätt honom flyga? Han flyger bra så inte en chans. Sa Ron, jag o Mioni log åt deras barnsligheter.  
– Ska vi slå vad som läxorna? Vi visste att Ron inte hade några pengar att slå vad med, och att de var därför Harry föreslagit läxan.  
- Visst, i två veckor. Jag o Hermione skrattade åt dem men de la inte märke till det. När vi kom ner, log vi mot våra vänner i Slytherin. Madam Hooch kom ut och sa åt oss att ställa oss bredvid varsin kvast. Det här skulle bli kul. Hon kollade på oss  
- Vad väntar ni på? säg upp.  
både jag och Draco sa upp och kvastarna for upp i våra händer, de tog ett tag för de andra att få sina kvastar att lyssna, längst tid tog de för Neville, suck. Efter det gav madam Hooch oss instruktioner om hur vi skulle göra.  
– gränsla era kvastar och när jag blåser i visselpipan lyfter ni några meter från marken för att sen landa. Vi gjorde som vi blev tillsagda. Alla utom Neville som på nått sätt lyckades få upp sin kvast i luften runt 20 m. det var nu paniken utbröt, tjejerna i Gryffindor skrek, och Hooch såg ja mest… konstig ut. Men varför hon inte gör nått fattar jag inte. Hon kan ju trolla, varför inte bara ta kontroll över kvasten. Men efter som tanten inte gjorde de så blev resultatet att han ramlade ner o bröt handleden, vi kollade lite oroligt på honom. Vår lärare sa  
- Han måste tas till sjukhusflygeln och den som lyfter en cm ovanför marken åker ut fortare än hon hinner säja quidditch. När hon gick hörde jag Draco säja  
- Om tjockisen hade hållit i den här hade han kommit ihåg att landa. Slytherinarna skrattade men Harry skrattade inte o sa i stället  
- Ge hit den Malfoy!  
– Nej jag tänker lägga den nån stans där Longbottom inte får tag på den. Han hoppade upp på kvasten och flög ca 15 upp. Han kollade på mig o log, jag log lätt tillbaka.  
– Höjdrädd Potter? Harry började sätt sig på kvasten.  
– Harry jag tror jag vinner vadet, sa Ron o log lite. Även jag fann de ganska roande. Men Hermione sa i stället  
- Harry kom ihåg vad Madam Hooch sa och du vet inte öns hur man flyger! Men han struntade i det o flög upp.  
– En sån idiot. Sa hon  
jag hörde Pansy säja  
- Hoppas du ramlar ner Potter! Jag kollade på mina kompisar i luften,  
- Cara gör nått. Sa Hermione  
- Vad? Jag kan inte kasta nått på dem eftersom de kan ramla ner! Jag kan inte göra nått! Jag gillar inte att ljuga för henne, men jag vill se hur de utvecklar sig.  
– Ge hit den Malfoy!  
– Nej du får komma o ta den! Draco flög upp på 25 meters höjd. Och kastade sen i väg Nevilles minsallt, Harry lutade sig framnåt och flög efter, när han flög förbi Draco putte han till honom så han ramlade av kvasten, det var inte så här de skulle utveckla sig, de skulle inte försöka döda varandra. Jag såg honom börja falla och slängde mig upp på kvasten, flög mot honom, runt 15 meter fick jag tag på hans hand och drog upp honom på kvasten. Långt bort hörde jag ett  
- Yes. Jag antog att de kom från Harry som hade fångat minsalltet. Plötsligt såg jag hur McGonagall komma utrusande från slottet och mot oss. Plötsligt kände jag att vi kom mot marken fortaren än vad jag väntat och sen blev allt svart.

– Ja vad hände? De får ni veta nästa gång. Nu ska jag vara vänlig nog att bara döda två mugglare. Har du otur kan de bli du…

* kash *


	28. vi kommer ut

– Nu ska ni få reda på vad som hände!

* man hör hur dörren öppnas o Caras man kommer in *

– Vad hände?  
– Ja vad som hände efter att jag räddats Dracos liv.  
– Undra hur allt hade sätt ut om du inte gjort det?  
– Det får vi aldrig reda på… tryck på knappen.

Vart var jag? De senaste jag mins är att jag hade flyglektion, de var då bilderna kom upp, jag hade räddat Draco o sen blev allt svart. Jag hörde röster långt bort, och kände att ögonen öppnades långsamt. Runt mig stod, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Snape, McGonagall, Pomefrey, Hooch. Men vart var Draco? Tänk om han hade skadats sig värre än jag? Varför hade jag inte använt en trollformel i stället för kvasten? Tänk om… det kan inte vara så? Jag reste mig upp men kom inte så långt innan Pomefrey hindrade mig.  
– Vart är Draco?  
– Han ligger i sängen där bort… fick jag från henne.  
– Mår han bra…?  
– Fröken Riddle om jag får fråga varför bryr ni er? Jag kollade bara på henne.  
– Han mår bättre än er han vaknade för 20 minuter sedan. Han ramlade på er, så du tog i mot hela fallet. Jag bara nickade till svar. Han mådde bra, jag undrade om Blaise var hos honom, men med allt folk runt mig skulle jag aldrig få se det.  
– Kära elever kan ni var snälla och lämna fröken Riddle ifred en stund så vi kan prata med henne. Rektorns röst gjorde omedelbar verkan och mina vänner lämnade rummet.  
– Får jag nu fråga vad som hände? Jag kände lärarnas blickar på mig. Så de visste inte vad som hänt?  
– Jo Madam Hooch gick i väg med Neville och Draco hittade hans minsallt och hoppade upp på kvasten, Harry flög efter för att ta tillbaka den när Draco kastade iväg den flög Harry efter den och puttade avsiktligt/ oavsiktligt till Draco och han ramlade av kvasten. Jag var då dum nog att flyga upp och fånga honom med hjälp av kvasten i stället för att använda en trollformel. Så de var så vi hamnade här, jag räknade inte med hans extra tyngd på kvasten… jag skämdes lite för de, men lärarna verkade inte märka de utan, Hooch sa i stället  
- Men varför räddade du honom? Ok jag visste att lärare kunde vara korkade men det här tog priset… jag kollade på Snape o han himlade med ögonen som att han förstod vad jag tänkte.  
– Menar ni allvar att ni inte fattat det? vi är vänner! Nu såg lärarna skockade ut. Eller McGonagall, Pomefrey och Hooch gjorde det.  
– Men de här är ju otroligt, en Gryffindor och en Slytherin elev kompisar. Sa Pomefrey  
- Faktiskt så är jag kompis med Blaise med och det är Hermione med. Det blev lite mycket för dem att sönerna till två av de familjer som hade varit mest framgångsrika dödsätar var kompisar med Gryffindorare och mugglarfödda. Jag skrattade lite åt deras ansiktsutryck.  
– Nog med utfrågningar nu! Jag måste be er lämna henne för att vila. Sa Pomefrey, Severus viskade nått till henne o hon nickade lätt. När de andra gått, hjälptes Snape o hon åt med att flytta Draco till sängen bredvid min. sen lämnade hon oss. Snape kollade strängt på oss  
- Så nu har jag varit på väg och förlora båda mina gudbarn på en och samma dag! Vi log mot honom.  
– Var snälla o gör inte om det!  
– Snape vi kan inte lova nått. Det är inte kul om man inte får ta några risker. Jag kollade på Draco o han nickade som svar. Snape bara skakade på huvudet.  
– Men ni kan väll i alla fall försöka tänka er för innan ni gör nått?  
– Vi ska försöka Snape. Sa Draco.  
– De är bra, försök vila nu så, ni kan komma ut till Halloween nästa vecka! Sen gick han, skall dem hålla kvar oss en hel vecka? Det här skulle bli tråkigt. Jag hade i alla fall sällskap.  
– Tack. Sa plötsligt Draco.  
– Ingen fara vad har man annars vänner till?  
– Jag vet inte…  
- Haha, vänner hjälper varandra det vet du, vad som än händer. Han log mot mig  
- Vet du om att det här är typ tredje gången du räddar mitt liv på den korta tid vi gått här?  
– Haha och pappa oroade sig för att jag skulle råka illa ut, men du har tagit hem priset Draco, tre gånger på en månad o tre veckor?  
– Men tänker vi så här beror allt på dig!  
– Jaså?  
– Ja jag satt i samma båt som dig när du fick bläckfisken att komma mot oss, du är kompis med Gryffindorarna som försökte hota oss, och Harry knuffade av mig kvasten eftersom han inte tycker om att jag är kompis med dig!  
– Då borde du kanske sluta umgås med mig… jag förde handen mot medaljongen och fingrade på den.  
– Menar du allvar…?  
– Om jag bara ser till att du nästan blir dödad hela tiden, så kanske det är det bästa… jag kollade på honom med glansiga ögon.  
– Cara… han reste sig försiktigt och satte sig på min säng.  
– Jag skulle aldrig sluta umgås med dig, du är en kul o rolig kompis. Han log mot mig och jag kände att jag log tillbaka. de var då han fick syn på medaljongen  
- Vad är de för nått? Jag kollade på den  
- Det är en medaljong pappa gav mig efter att han dog, han påstod att det är ett band till honom…  
- Vadå tror du inte på det?  
– Jag vet inte, men det hjälper det känns som han alltid är med mig. Draco gav mig en kram. Plötsligt slog dörren upp o Mioni kom in med Blaise efter sig  
- Ta det lugnt Mioni.  
– Orrrr han gör mig så arg. Hon kom fram o satte sig hos oss.  
– Vad har hänt Mioni? Jag kollade på henne men hon svarade inte, utan det gjorde Blaise  
- Vesslan…  
- Vad gjorde han? Frågade Draco nu svarade Mioni  
- Vi hade trollformellära och skulle lära oss _Wingardium Leviosa _o Ron den idioten gjorde fel så jag bad honom sluta för han höll på att vifta ut ögonen på mig, han bad mig göra de och när jag fixade det blev han sur. Och efter lektionen hörde jag han säja till Harry "varför är vi kompis med henne? hon tror att hon alltid vet bäst"  
- Sa han verkligen det? jag kollad på henne, hon började gråta. Vi kollade på varandra innan vi tröstade henne. sen reste Blaise sig upp  
- Vart ska du? Jag kollade på honom  
- Tala om för idioten att han har sårat henne.  
– Gör inte de Blaise, du behöver inte göra oss sällskap här… han satte sig igen o muttrade nått, jag log lite åt hans barnsliga sätt men tyckte det var sött av honom att bry sig om Mioni.  
– Frästen hur är det med dig? Han kollade på mig  
- Ja jag har ju mått sämre. De kollade på mig men frågade inget. Efter en stund gick Blaise o Hermione till sina respektive lektioner. Pomefrey kom ut och kollade till oss fortfarande skockade att vi var kompisar. Vi log åt henne, hon log lite åt oss o gav oss ett schack spel. Vi spelade tills klockan blev 10 och hon fick ta spelet ifrån oss.

Jag hoppar över den där veckan det hände mindre än förra gången jag hoppade i berättelsen. Jag och Draco pratade mest, fick ett berg av läxor att göra. Vi börjar precis innan vi skrivs ut.

- tänk att det redan har gått en vecka och att halloween festen är i kväll. Sa jag till Draco.  
– Svårt att tänka sig. Mitt i samtalet kom Pomefrey ut  
- Jag kan nu meddela er två att ni kan skrivas ut… men var försiktiga nu så jag slipper få tillbaka er här snart. Vi nickade och lämnade flygen. Det kändes konstigt att vara ute efter en vecka, vi hade inte en aning om vad som hade hänt på slottet. Vi tog sällskap ner till Snape efter som han ville träffa oss när vi kommit ut. Vi knackade när vi kom ner och han öppnade.  
– Så sjuklingarna har blivit utskrivna. Han skrattade lite och vi stämde in.  
– Jag tänkte bara tala om för er att alla vet vad som hände. Folk har svårt att hålla tyst. Dock vet de inget om er vänskap, jag bad även Zabini o Granger att hålla tyst, jag tror inte skolan behöver veta allt, särskilt med tanke på Malfoy o Zabinis familjer. Vi nickade.  
– Så nu får ni skynda er om ni ska vara klara för festen. Vi sa hejdå till Snape och gick. Jag sa även hejdå till Draco o började gå uppåt. När jag kom till entrén krockade jag med Mioni, hon blev glad o gav mig en kram.  
– Kul att du äntligen har kommit ut. Kom nu så gör vi oss klara in för festen. Vi sprang upp tillsammans. När vi kom kollade folk på mig, jag låtsades inte om dem, utan gick in på mitt rum… Hermione sprang och hämtade kläder hon skulle ha. Jag drog fram en kort svart läning med en orm på ryggen sen tog jag på mig mina knästövlar. När Hermione kom in hade hon på sig en knä lång röd klänning med svarta stövlar. Vi log åt varandra  
- Vad fin du blev.  
– Du är också fin Cara. Vi gick ner tillsammans till salen, och när vi steg in tappade vi hakan, salen var helt fantastik med alla ljus alla pumpor o andra dekorationer. Vi satte oss en bit ifrån killarna. Dumbledore började säja nått men kom inte särskilt långt för än Quirrell kom in skrikande  
- Troll i fängelsehålorna, troll i fängelsehålorna. Ville bara säja de! Sen svimmade han, o alla elever fick panik. Jag kollade på killarna de hade panik i ögonen även Draco o Blaise. Jag skulle precis kolla med Hermione men hon var inte där. Vart är hon? Eleverna reste på sig för att springa ut när Dumbledore skriker  
- Tystnad. Prefekter ta eleverna till uppehållsrummen, lärarna ni följer med mig till fängelsehålorna.  
jag kan inte följa med tillbaka, vart är Hermione?

– Ja vart hon är får ni inte veta nu.

* kash *


	29. Smygande och hunddjur

– Ja då har julen varit då o jag är super nöjd eftersom jag hade trevligt med familjen, förstörde två familjers jul. Genom att döda barnen och för att allt jävla tjat om julen nu är slut, så jag kan lika väll berätta för er vad som hände. Trycke på knappen!

Vart är hon? Man kan inte bara försvinna på så kort tid, jag passerade Parvati på väg ut och hörde henne säga sa hon att hon sett Mioni springa i väg... vad skulle fått henne o springa i väg? Eleverna började tränga sig panikartat ut och jag kunde bara följa med. Fattar de inte att de inte är någon fara? Det är inte en chans att lärarna låter oss bli dödade av ett troll. Jag lyckades slita mig från de andra eleverna när vi kom ut till entréhalen, jag tänkte inte följa med strömmen uppåt fören jag var säker på vart Mioni var, i hallen stötte jag ihop med Draco o Blaise.  
– Har ni sätt Hermione?  
– Nej, är hon inte med dig? Svarade Draco  
- Nej hon bara försvann…  
- Vi hjälper dig leta. Sa Blaise  
- Nej vi behöver inte hamna i trubbel allihop.  
– Men Cara det är ett troll där ute!  
– Lilla Draco, jag klarar mig alltid, de är trollet du ska vara orolig för. Sen lämnade jag dem där utan tid att hänga efter. Nå vart kan hon ha tagigt vägen. Plötsligt hör jag Peeves sjunga glatt  
- Smuttskall gråter på toalett på första våningen. Elever varit elaka mot henne, haha hon gråter som ett barn.  
de måste vara Mioni. Jag kollade argt på Peeves innan jag slängde _tunglås_ över honom, lika bra att springa till toaletten har inte så mycket tid på mig innan de kommer sakna oss. Framför mig springer Harry o Ron de måste också leta efter Hermione. Konstigt att de inte bad mig följa med dem. Jag såg att de sprang in på Toaletten, dock så var de lyckades de missade att Trollet också var på väg mot toan, säg bara inte att vi skulle vara tvungna o slåss mot trollet… jag vet inte om jag har krafter för det, men att stå i korridoren hjälpte inte. Jag bestämde mig för att smyga in och hörde också hur trollet också "smög" in eller snarare klampade in. Jag gömde mig så gått det gick. Vilket inte var lätt när ett tre meter högt troll med klubba slår runt sig och gör sönder allt som kommer i hans väg. Vad skulle jag göra? jag hörde Hermione skrika när trollet nästan träffade henne. Harry o Ron blev helt paralyserade varför är det alltid jag som ska få göra sånt här? Hur kan man bestämma sig för att jaga efter någon när de är ett troll löst om man inte har en plan? Jag såg att trollet siktade mot mina vänner dags att ingripa.  
– _Lamslå. _Trollet ramlade ihop på golvet och Hermione skyndade bort till oss andra.  
– Dödade du den? Frågade Ron  
- Nej jag förlamade den bara. Men kom nu innan den vaknar och nån märker att vi är borta! Vi smög tysta där ifrån. Upp för trapporna.  
– Tysta jag tyckte jag hörde nått! Vi hade stannat på tredjevåningen.  
– Kom. Jag drog med dem in i mörkret. Vi såg att Mrs Norris kom mot oss.  
– Spring. Sa Harry. Vi sprang ner längs hela korridoren tills vi kom till en låst dörr. Ron drog i handtaget desperat.  
– Jaha det är över.  
– Men flytta på dig. _Alohomora_. Hermione låste upp dörren. Och jag var glad för att nån annan också kunde göra nått. Vi stängde dörren snabbt så Filch inte skulle komma in. När jag vände mig om ser jag en trehuvad hund?  
– Nu vet vi i alla fall varför dörren var låst. Sa Ron och började skrika. Vi öppnade dörren o sprang ut, hellre Filch en hund som kan slita dig i stycken. Vi stannade framför trapporna upp mot de över våningar.  
– Vad var de där? Sa Harry  
- En h h hund med tre huvuden. Stammade Ron fram.  
– Nu vet vi varför tredje våningen är förbjuden. Sa Hermione  
- Men hur kan de ha nått sånt i en skola? Sa Ron  
- Ni kollade inte vad den stod på? De var en fallucka den vaktar nått.  
– Vad vaktar den då, Cara?  
- hur fan ska jag veta de Ron. Jag är inte synsk!  
- Kom nu innan vi råkar i mer trubbel… sa Harry. Vi började gå upp för trapporna men kom inte längre än till fjärde våningen, vi stötte ihop med McGonagall, Snape och Dumbledore o de såg allt annat än glada ut.  
– Vart har ni fyra varit?  
– Vi kom bort från dem andra. Sa Ron  
- Jaså är de så Mr Weasley? De är inte så att ni gick och letade upp trollet och _lamslog_ det? sa Snape  
- Inte riktigit så, professor Snape. Severus ögon mötte mina, och jag såg för första gången besvikelse i dem. Jag kände att mitt mod sjönk och kollade bort.  
– Nå hur är de då? sa Minerva  
- De är mitt fel. Sa Hermione  
- Fröken Granger. Sa McGonagall nyfiket  
- Jag har läst om troll och trodde att jag skulle klara av det, men de gjorde jag inte. Sen kom killarna och försökte rädda mig men de kunde inte. Som tur var kom Cara och räddade oss alla. Hermione kollade ner i golvet.  
– Stämmer det, Riddle? Sa Dumbledore, jag nickade som svar.  
– Det var dumt gjort Granger, 5 poängs av drag. Riddle 20 poäng för att du lyckades nocka trollet totalt. Hon log faktiskt lite åt mig.  
– Så mina kära elever marsch i säng, och där stannar ni hela natten. Sa Dumbledore.  
– Riddle jag vill prata med dig! Snapes röst var kall mycket kallare än han någonsin använt. Hermione kramade min hand lätt för att visa sitt stöd.  
– Vi väntar på dig i uppehålls rummet. Sa hon sen gick dem. Även Dumbledore o McGonagall gick eftersom de visste att det här bara var mellan mig och Severus. När de andra hade gått kollade Snape på mig. Innan han förde in mig i ett tomtklass rum så ingen prefekt skulle komma förbi i korridoren och börja undra varför vi står i en korridor mitt i natten. Han ställde sig vid fönstret och kollade ut, jag visste inte vart jag skulle kolla, så de blev tillslut på medaljongen.  
– Riddle… han skakade på huvudet. Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga till dig. Du kunde ha blivit skadad eller ännu värre dödad idag.  
jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga.  
– Men Severus de hände ju inget.  
– Nej tack o lov. Han vände sig om och kollade på mig. Jag mötte hans blick och såg för första gången rädsla i dem. Jag såg att han hade tårar längs kinderna. Jag släppte medaljongen och gick fram till honom.  
– De var inte meningen att göra dig orolig de vet du, men jag kunde ju inte bara låta mina vänner bli skadade.  
– Jag vet att du inte kunde de, men du borde sprungit efter en lärare.  
– De hade aldrig hunnit dit i tid, dessutom så visste jag hur jag skulle göra.  
– Lova bara att du inte gör om det.  
– Severus du vet att jag aldrig lovar något som jag inte kan hålla till hundra %.  
han kollade oroligt på mig.  
– Du är allt jag har…  
- Du har Draco med.  
– De är inte samma sak, de vet du!  
– Ja ag vet Severus. Men jag väljer inte vad som ska hända i mitt liv de bara händer.  
han suckade och skakade på huvudet.  
– men om de känns bättre för dig så ska jag försöka ta det lugnt. Jag fick ett leende av honom. Jag gav honom en kram och han strök mig över håret.  
– Severus jag måste gå nu. Jag gav honom en puss på kinden och började gå ut ur klassrummet i dörr öppningen strandade jag o sa  
- God natt Severus.  
sen gick jag och lämnade honom själv. De tog knappt tio minuter innan jag satt bredvid Hermione i soffan.  
– Vad sa han? Undrade hon, jag kollade på killarna som var fullt upp i en schack match.  
– Vi kan ta det sen. Jag log mot henne o hon log tillbaka. Frästen varför sprang du iväg förut?  
– För att Ron sa nått hemskt. Hon kollade på mig och jag såg att hennes ögon glänste  
- Vad sa han?  
- När Quirrell sa att det var ett troll i skolan, frågade Ron, Harry om han var säker på att de bara var ett troll i skolan och kollade på mig. Hon slog ner blicken  
- Va? Sa han verkligen de. Hon nickade o jag reste mig upp gick fram till Ron. Han kollade på mig, jag gav honom en örfil o sa sen  
- Ronald Weasley du är en idiot. Sen gick jag tillbaka till Mioni. Ron gned sig om kinden. Men jag brydde mig inte. Seriöst så dum som han är får man liksom inte vara!  
– Cara vad var de bra för? Frågade Harry  
- För att han var elak mot Mioni och inte verkade fatta det, själv de kanske rör om lite i hans huvud! Kom nu Mioni så går vi upp och lämnar killarna till sina tankar. Vi gick glada upp tillsammans till mitt rum. Vi satte oss framför brasan.  
– Nå vad sa Snape?  
– Jag vet inte, han var mest orolig, han hade varit rädd att jag skulle dött…  
- Skojar du? Frågade hon. Jag skakade på huvudet  
- Han bryr sig verkligen om dig.  
– Ja han gör väll de…  
- Vadå är de inte något bra?  
– Jo jag antar det. Men han blir så himla orolig så fort jag gör något. Han borde veta att jag klarar mig för det är han o pappa som lärt mig, och jag inte bara kan sitta still och inte göra något spänande. Han borde bara vänja sig vid att jag kommer hitta på saker som inte alltid är riskfria… och jag vet inte hur jag ska få honom att inse det?  
– Det kommer ge det tid bara. Sa Hermione o log mot mig. Får jag sova här i natt?  
- Självklart. Jag log mot henne, och vi bestämde att det var lika bra att lägga sig med en gång. Vi gjorde oss i ordning och la oss.

Morgonen där på var en mulen men varm dag trotts att det är oktober. Jag kollade på klockan. 8 lika bra att gå ner och äta frukost. Jag väckte Hermione genom att kittla henne, elakt jag vet. En kvart senare var vi klara och på väg ner. Väl där nere mötte vi tvillingarna.  
– Tjena tjejer. Sa George  
- Hej killar. Svarade Hermione.  
– Visst ska de bli spänande med Quidditch? Frågade Fred  
- Jo de ska de väll. Vilka positioner har ni?  
– Hur visste du att vi spelar Cara? Frågade Fred  
- De märks på er. Nå vilka positioner?  
– Vi är slagmän, svarade George  
- En slagman måste vara snabb, stark och beslutsam. Jag log lite mot dem, det hade mest varit en reflex att svara så.  
– Hur visste du de? Frågade Fred lite skockat  
- Jag har spelat mycket.  
– Just det, Wood ville ha dig i laget innan han frågade Harry. Sa George  
jag hade nästan glömt att Wood frågat mig om jag ville bli sökare men jag hade sagt nej, men jag hade dock gått med på att vara reserv, det var så längesedan när jag legat i sjukhusflygeln, men jag kände inte för att jag behövde med uppmärksamhet och spendera många timmar med att träna på en sport som jag spelat sen jag var 8. Så kul är den inte. Men att han valt Harry låg ännu längre bak, fast det beror kanske på att vi inte pratat typ alls sen han blev sökare.  
– Ja de ville han, men jag tycker Harry flyger bättre än mig. De var väll en halv lögn jag hade inte sett Harry flyga, men jag kunde inte säga det.  
– Ja han flyger bra. Sa Fred  
- När man talar om trollen. George vände huvudet mot ingången. Killarna kom och satte sig hos oss. Ron kollade på Hermione  
- Förlåt. Sa han ledsamt  
- Jag förlåter dig. Hela Hermione sken upp som en sol över att vara kompis med dem igen. Plötsligt kom en svart skugga mot oss.  
– Lycka till Potter. Fast efter ett möte med ett troll så kan ju inte en quidditch match vara så verst svår även om det är mot Slytherin. Sen gick han. Vi kollade efter honom.  
– Vad var de där om? Frågade Fred.  
–Ingen aning. Kom svaret från Ron som hade munnen föll med mat. Tvillingarna gick efter en stund, de var då Harry vände sig om mot oss o sa  
- vad tror ni Snape kan ha gjort med sitt ben? Jag kollade förvånat på honom. Vad pratar han om?  
– Va?  
– Ja han har skadat benet. Svarade Harry  
- Jag slår vad om att han försökte ta sig förbi hunden och tjäla det den vaktar men blev biten. Sa Ron  
- Ron du behöver inte tro de värsta om honom. Sa Hermione  
- Mioni alla lärare är inte änglar bara så du vet. Allra minst professor Snape.  
– Jag lovar att det finns en annan anledning till att han blev biten av hunden, han försökte inte ta sig förbi den! Det var i alla fall vad jag hoppades. Killarna kollade konstigt på mig, men innan de han säga något slog klockan 9 och de var dags för dem att gå o byta om. De lämnade mig och Mioni kvar vid bordet. Vi åt upp mackorna innan vi började gå ner mot planen. Efter typ halva vägen kom vi ikapp Draco o Blaise.  
– Hej killar. Sa Hermione för andra gången idag.  
– Ne men hejsan. Sa Blaise  
- Så du hittade henne. sa Draco  
- Vadå trodde ni att jag inte skulle göra det?  
– Jo, eller vi var oroliga att du skulle bli dödad så vi… sa Blaise  
- Ni gick till Severus?  
– Ja… vi visste inte vad vi skulle göra. sa Draco  
- Jag antar att jag inte kan vara arg på er för att ni bryr er, men ni behöver inte oroa er. Jag klarar mig, och jag ger mig aldrig in i situationer där jag vet att jag inte kan klara av. Sen log jag mot dem och vi var framme vid planen.  
– Nu måste vi skiljas åt. Må bästa lag vinna. Sa Blaise. Jag o Hermione gick åt ett håll medans killarna gick åt de andra. Efter en stund hittade Ron oss och slog oss ner bredvid oss. Jag visste inte om jag tyckte de skulle bli kul eller tråkigt med matchen. Hade jag tur skulle de bli lite spänning i den. Efter drygt 5 minuter kom lagen utflygande. Grönt mot rött. Vilka skulle jag heja på? Gryffindor som är mitt elev hem eller Slytherin där jag känner mig bunden till med. Lika bra att försöka vara neutra åtminstone tills jag vet hur lagen spelar. Lagen samlades som alltid i mitten runt domaren som drog reglerna o sen släppte upp bollarna. Jag bestämde mig för att hitta kvicken som alltid när jag spelar. Enda skillnaden nu är att jag att jag inte spelar. Jag hittade den strak under den högsta målstolpen på Slytherins sida. Men där lär den inte stanna länge. Jag kollade på hur lagen spelade de var ganska lika till nivån, de hade svagheter båda lagen totalt olika men inga svagheter som de inte lyckades backa upp. Jag kollade för att se hur de gick för Harry, han såg ut att klara sig fint. Men de är inte så konstigt eftersom hans pappa tydligen hade varit en bra quidditch spelare, men de är ändå konstigt att han inte är bättre om hans pappa nu var så bra som folk påstod. Han hade tydligen fått en egen kvast, det måste ha hänt när jag låg i sjukhusflygeln. Jag måste medge att jag blev lite avundsjuk eftersom jag gärna ville ha min kvast här så jag kunde flyga när jag ville. Men jag han inte så mycket längre i de tankebanorna innan jag såg att Harry började få problem med sin kvast, den slängde fram o tillbaka Harry gjorde sitt bästa för att hålla sig kvar, men han satt inte kvar länge utan hängde snart i kvasten med ett hårt grepp med båda sina händer, kvasten gjorde allt för att få av honom, de påminde ganska mycket om en häst som bockar. Plötsligt hör jag hur Ron säger  
- Det är Snape som förhäxar kvasten. Jag kollade på Snape och något mumlade han. Är de verkligen Severus som försöker döda Harry?

– Ja om det är Snape får ni veta nästa gång.

* kash *


	30. förhäxningar och en tebjudning

– Om ni vill veta vad som händer vet ni vad ni ska göra.

Det kan inte vara Severus som försöker döda Harry, jag vet att han inte gillar honom, men döda honom de är väll att överdriva.  
– Du måste ha fel Ron.  
– Nej jag har inte fel. Sa Ron  
- Sluta bråka, vi måste rädda Harry. Sa Hermione o sprang i väg. Vi kollade på varandra.  
– Vad skulle hon göra? frågade Ron  
- Hur ska jag kunna veta det?  
- Jag vet inte. Men hon måste i alla fall skynda sig annars ramlar Harry. Vi kollade upp mot Harry o Ron har rätt han ramlar snart. Plötsligt ser jag ett ljus i ögonvrån som inte hör hemma på planen, en eld. Jag vänder blicken mot lärarna o ser att Snapes kappa har fattat eld o hur lärarna släcker elden. Men under tiden har Harry kvast blivit stilla, var de Severus ändå? De kan de inte vara. Jag kollar mot Harry, han verkar må bra. Plötsligt ser jag min brunhåriga kompis komma upp på min vänstra sida. Hon kollar på mig med en blick som säger att hon inte vet vad hon ska tro. Jag svara henne med att jag inte heller vet. Vi vänder åter blickarna mot planen  
- KOM IGEN HARRY. Skriker Ron.  
Vi skrattade lite åt honom. När jag vänder blicken mot planen ser jag att kvicken är 15 meter under Harry, han verkar fått syn på den med och börjar susa ner. Hoppas bara han vet vad han gör så han inte slår i marken. Men han verkar ha koll och rätar upp kvasten precis en meter ovanför marken, i stället för att öka farten så ställer han sig på kvasten. De är ju inte så svart men väldigt onödigt eftersom risken är att man ändrar tyngden på kvasten så den tippar framåt, vilket är precis vad Harry lyckas med, han faller mot marken. Vi kollar lite oroligt på honom, han ställer sig upp och håller händerna för magen. Skadade han sig alvarligt? Det hoppas jag verkligen inte. Plötsligt så spottar han ut kvicken, Gryffindor van! Det var verkligen ett ovanligt sätt han lyckades fånga kvicken på. Jag ställer mig upp med mina vänner och stämmer in i jublet, vi van! Jag ser att Slytherin är lite besvikna, men de får helt klart bli bättre. Vi springer ner för trapporna som leder upp till läktaren och mot Harry.  
– Grattis kompis. Sa Ron  
- De var verkligen toppen. Sa Hermione.  
– Tack så mycket. sa Harry  
- Men jag skulle råda dig att lära dig balansera på kvasten bättre innan du ställer dig upp på den. Jag log mot honom.  
– Ska tänkta på det. Du kanske kan lära mig? Svarade Harry  
- Jo de kan jag nog.  
– Kan ni vänta på mig medans jag byter om? Frågade Harry  
- Självklart. Svarade Hermione. Under tiden vi stod där så kom Hagrid fram till oss.  
– Hej på er. Sa han  
- Hejsan Hagrid. Sa Ron  
- Jag antar att ni väntar på Harry?  
– Ja de gör vi. Sa Hermione  
- Jag undrar om ni skulle vilja dricka te hos mig? Frågade han. Vi kollade lite konstigt på honom.  
– Gärna. Svarade Ron, efter en stund kom Harry ut och vi började röra oss bort mot skogen o Hagrids stuga. När vi kom in så blev vi överfallna eller snarare på hoppade av en stor svart hund.  
– Sitt Fang, sitt. Beordrade Hagrid. Jag gick fram till Fang o började klappa honom.  
– Hej lilla söt nosen. Sa jag med en silkeslen röst.  
– Lilla, lilla? Han är väll inte liten nån stans! Sa Ron. Jag skrattade åt honom, innan jag återgick till att klappa Fang.  
– Vill ni ha te? Frågade Hagrid  
- Ja tack. Svarade Harry. Hagrid gick ock hämtade de största koppar jag någon sin sätt och hällde upp te i dem.  
– Hermione vad hände med min kvast? Frågade Harry  
- Den blev förhäxad. Svarade hon  
- De var Snape, Harry. Sa Ron  
- Struntprat Ron, Snape skulle aldrig döda nån! De kollade lite konstigt på mig, särskilt Hagrid.  
– Hallå han är lärare, o man dödar bara inte en elev hur som helst! Sa jag som försvar o de verkade tro på det.  
– Jag känner igen en förhäxning när jag ser en. Jag har läst allt om dem och man måste hålla ögonkontakt o Snape blinkade inte! Sa Hermione.  
– Men hör ni inte hur de låter? Lyssna nu på… jag är ledsen men jag vet inte vad du heter? Sa Hagrid o kollade på mig.  
– Cara. Svarade jag utan att ta tänka på det.  
– Så du är Cara. Men lyssna på Cara hon har rätt Snape skulle aldrig döda en elev! Sa Hagrid  
- Men Hagrid han försökte ta sig förbi den trehövdade hunden igår! Och vi lovar att han försökte stjäla det den vaktar. Sa Harry  
- Hur känner ni till Fluffy? Frågade Hagrid  
- Fluffy? Undrade den rödhåriga.  
– Javisst han är min, köpte honom av en snubbe på puben. Dumbledore lånar honom för att vakta… kom de från halv jätten.  
– Vakta vadå? Frågade Harry nyfiket.  
– Fråga mig inte, de ät hemligt. Sa Hagrid surt.  
– Men Snape försöker stjäla det! sa Ron envist. Jag undrar om de har rätt? Tänk om Snape faktiskt försöker stjäla det? jag klappade Fang o försökte att inte lyssna för mycket på dem.  
– Nonsens, Snape är en lärare o han skulle aldrig göra så, hör ni det! sa Hagrid  
- Så varför försökte han döda mig då? Sa Harry irriterat  
- Hör ni inte vad jag säger, Ni har fel! Jag vet inte varför Harrys kvast betedde sig konstigt, men Snape försökte inte döda nån elev! Och ni lägger er i sånt som inte angår er. Det är alldeles för farligt… längre kom inte Hagrid innan Ron sa  
- Men vi har ju Cara så det är ingen fara. Jag kollade på dem. Vad menade de med det?  
– Ja jag har hört vad hon kan göra. Jag rodnade lite när han sa så. Men det hjälper inte det är ändå farligt, glöm den där hunden och glöm vad den vaktar det angår bara Dumbledore och Nicolas Flamel. Sa han o slog händerna för munnen som ett litet barn som precis sagt en hemlighet.  
– Aha, så den där Flamel är inblandad. sa Harry.  
– Glöm att jag sa det där! Ni måste gå nu. Sen kastade han nästan ut oss. Vi gick fundersamt tillbaka till slottet.  
– Vem är Flamel? Frågade Ron  
- Han är den enda känna skaparen av de vises sten. Svarade jag utan att tänka. Plötsligt började killarna skratta.  
– Den var bra de vises sten. Ska du inte dra den om jultomten med? Frågade Ron. Jag kollade surt på dem. Varför tror de inte mig?  
– Nej de ska jag inte. Sa jag surt och lämnade dem sen bakom mig. Jag hörde att nån sprang i kapp mig och drog mig sedan i armen. Jag vände mig om och mötte ett par bruna ögon, Hermiones.  
– Vi struntar i dem. Hon log mot mig  
- Ja de gör vi, jag log tillbaka.  
– Vad ska vi göra?  
– Jag tänkte gå ner till Snape och fråga honom om Harry. Hon kollade lite nervöst på mig. Du får följa med om du vill. Jag log mot henne  
- Vad säger professor Snape om det då? Frågade hon osäkert.  
– De är nog ingen fara. Sen började vi gå ner mot fängelsehålorna. När vi kom ner knackade vi på. Snape öppnade dörren och kollade undrande på oss.  
– Jag behöver prata med dig Severus.  
– Jaså? Han kollade på mig först o sen på Mioni.  
– Se inte så förvånad ut, du visste att jag skulle komma. Och jag tyckte att det inte gjorde nått i fall Mioni hängde med ner.  
– Jag visste att du skulle komma, o jag antar att det inte gör något att hon är med. Sen släppte han in oss.  
– Nå vad ville du prata med mig om Cara?  
– Jag vill fråga om du försökte döda Harry och vad du gjorde hos Fluffy? Snape kollade undrande på mig.  
- jag försökte…

– Ja vad han svarar tänker jag inte avslöja nu!

* kash *


	31. ett mötte med Grundaran o så hejdån

– Det snöar som bara den här, jag har för visso inget i mot snö men när man ska ta sig någon stans är det jobbigt så därför tänker jag spendera dagen med att dricka varm oboy och fortsätta berätta för er så tryck på knappen.

– Jag försökte inte döda honom. Svarade Snape  
- Vad gjorde professorn då? Jag har läst allt om förhäxningar och du gjorde allt som man skulle göra. sa Hermione, jag vet inte riktigt hur hon sa det men hon vågade inte möta Severus blick i alla fall, men jag var glad över att hon sa ifrån.  
– Då har du säkert läst allt om mot förhäxningar också? Svarade Severus  
- Självklart. Kom det från Hermione  
- Då vet du att man inte kan skilja en förhäxning och en mot förhäxning genom att bara kolla på personen som uttalar dem! Sa Severus.  
– Så du försökte rädda Harry?  
– Självklart, jag tänker väll inte låta honom dö. O du Cara borde veta varför! Sa Snape o mötte min blick.  
– Ja jag vet varför jag tänkte bara inte på det. ledsen Severus för att jag trodde du var inblandad. Jag gav honom ett leende.  
– Det är i alla fall bra att du är uppmärksam. De svarta ögonen mötte min blick  
- Det är ju lite svårt att inte vara det om man har lärt sig att vara det sen man var 4 typ.  
– Sant. Han log mot mig.  
– Men du har fortfarande inte berättat varför Fluffy har bitit dig?  
– Hur vet ni om hunden Cara? Han såg undrande ut.  
– Jo liksom den dagen vi mötte trollet, så sprang vi på miss norris så vi letade efter ett gömställe och det råkade vara rummet där Fluffy "bor", det var väll liksom så det gick till. Jag mötte oroande Snapes blick beredd på att han skulle skälla på mig.  
– Lika bra att jag inte säger något eftersom gjort är gjort. Vad jag gjorde hos Fluffy var att stoppa en av mina kollegor från att försöka komma åt det hunden vaktar. Svarade Snape  
- Vem försökte komma förbi hunden sir? Frågade Mioni  
- Det är lika bra att ni inte vet, för ni skulle bara försöka ställa honom mot väggen eller du skulle i alla fall försöka Cara! Jag visste att det inte var någon mening att försöka få ut nån info från Snape för han skulle aldrig säga något.  
– Men nu måste jag fortsätta rätta prov, men vi ses och va försiktiga. Han kollade på oss båda med "stränga" ögon jag log mot honom.  
– Hejdå Snape. Sa vi i kör och började gå upp för. När vi kom upp för trapporna och in i uppehållsrummet satt killarna och spelade schack.  
– Jag får möta vinnare? De kollade på mig och nickade.  
– Flamel, Flamel? Hermione mumlade för sig själv.  
– Vad har jag hört det förut? Jag måste till biblioteket. Sen rusade hon iväg, vi kollade på henne och rykte på axlarna. Att de inte vill tror mig, jag sa ju svaret till dem men om de inte tror på mig kan jag ju inte göra något åt det. Jag struntade i det och vände åter blicken mot brädet framför mig. Harry är duktig men ron ligger alltid steget framför honom. Så när Ron van var jag inte det minsta förvånad.  
– Så din tur Cara. Vill du låna mina spelpjäser? Jag kollade på Harry.  
– Nej jag har mina egna. Vänta så hämtar jag dem. Sen gick ja gupp för trappan. Vart la jag dem nu igen? Just det i översta lådan i byrån. Jag tog fram o kollade på dem. Jag mindes alla stunder jag och pappa spelat, jag hade fått pjäserna av honom, därför är det inte så konstigt att de är gröna ormar. jag gick ner till killarna igen och ställde pjäserna på brädet, de kollade lite fascinerat på dem men jag bara rykte på axlarna. Det var längesedan jag spelat, och Ron var duktig det visste jag men jag hade triumfen att han inte visste hur jag spelade. Vi började med vanliga försvars positioner men över gick snabbt i brutalt avrättande. Pjäserna splittrades och blev snabbt färre. Plötsligt kom Mioni in.  
– Orr jag hittar inget om Flamel, det är jätte konstigt.  
– Varför då? Han kanske bara är ett alias för någon. Svarade Harry  
- Nej jag är säker på att det är han rätta namn, men om han inte finns i bibliotekets vanliga avdelning måste han finnas i den avskilda delen. Vi kollade undrande på henne.  
– då kommer vi aldrig få reda på vem han är. Sa Harry  
- Jo, det måste finnas ett sätt att ta sig in där. Hon kollade på mig och jag fattade att hon syftade på Severus, jag skakade på huvudet. Det skulle vara omöjligt han skulle aldrig låta mig gå in där och leta efter Flamel, särskilt när han redan var att jag vet vem det är.  
– Hur då? Frågade Harry. Men jag lyssnade inte på deras diskussion jag skulle ändå få reda på om de fann en lösning, jag koncentrerade mig på spelet och såg att om jag flyttade hästen skulle Ron tro att jag var oförsiktig och då skulle ha ta min häst och han ställde sig själv i schackmatt eftersom det var ett ovanligt drag.  
– Häst till F5. Hästen med ormen runt gjorde lydigt som jag sa och Ron gick rakt i fällan.  
– Dam till F5. Hans dam kom angripande mot min häst och hästen slogs i bitar.  
– Schackmatt. Ron kollade förvånande på spelplanen och insåg sitt misstag. Min Dam gick till angrepp, ormen runt henne bet huvudet av Rons kung.  
– Du överlistade mig! Sa han förvånat  
- Ja men du var nära att vinna. Jag log mot honom och vände åter huvudet till mina andra två kompisar som satt och diskuterade Flamel i soffan.  
– Vi måste ta oss in i den avskilda avdelningen, vi får komma på ett sätt. Sa Hermione. Jag log mot dem om de bara hade lyssnat på mig. Jag såg att klockan började närma sig 12 och bestämde mig för att det var lika bra att gå upp till rummet.  
– Jag går och lägger mig nu så god natt. Mina vänner sa god natt till mig och jag gick upp till rummet. Jag såg Merlin sitta på sin pinne.  
– Hej vännen vill du gå ut? Jag fick ett glatt hoande tillbaka och öppnade därför fönstret och han bredde snabbt ut sina vingar och flög ut i natten, jag stängde fönstret eftersom jag visste att han inte skulle vara tillbaka fören nästa dag.

_Ok vi hoppar över november det ända som händer är att jag fyller 11, och det var inget särskilt med det, jag fick presenter av mina kompisar och Snape. Lite böcker något smycke och kläder. Lektionerna flyter på som vanligt och när vi börjar igen så är vi i bara två dagar från jul har snart lov när vi börjar igen så har vi lektion nere hos Severus._

Jag kollade på drycken som kokade i kitteln den var grön och doftade mint drycken är till för att förvandla djur till mintchoklad en väldigt onödig dryck enligt min åsikt men eftersom Snape tycker att klassen mesta dels består av idioter (Harry och Neville står högst på listan bland idioterna) så måste vi göra den. Jag och Hermione rör sakta om i vätskan och pratade om lovet. Plötsligt hör jag en välbekant röst som tillhör Draco.  
– Jag tycker verkligen synd om alla dem som måste stanna under lovet för att de inte kan åka hem. Han kollade på Harry men jag kände att det stack till i bröstet, Mioni kramade min hand för att visa sitt stöd och Severus gav mig en blick som hjälpte lite. Draco kollade på mig med en ledsen blick som sa att han inte menade att göra mig ledsen utan att det bara var menat för Harry. Det verkar dock ha funkat för Harry hackade nästan sönder minten innan han faktiskt lyckades sätta eld på den. Jag började fnissa lite och Mioni stämde in, men Harry hörde inte det för att Slytherinarna skrattade högt nog för att dränka fnittret från oss. Snape var snabbt framme hos Harry  
- Lika klumpig som vanligt. 10 poängs avdrag. Ingen mening att du och Weasley fortsätter gå ut ur mitt klassrum. Killarna kollade på oss vi rykte på axlarna. Man hörde Ron mumla nått om att det inte var nått klassrum utan ett fängelse. När lektionen sen var över och vi lämnade klassrummet stod killarna och väntade på oss utanför vi hade sällskap upp för trapporna, när vi kom upp till entrén plan såg vi att Quirrell kom halvspringande med 5 snöbollar jagande efter honom. Vi kollade på varandra innan vi sa  
- Tvillingarna. Och började skratta. Där vi stod och skrattade kom Hagrid in pustande med en stor gran vi kollade på den o sen på Hagrid de måste vara den största gran jag någon sin sätt. Ron stack huvudet genom grenarna och frågade Hagrid  
- Behöver du nån hjälp?  
– Nej tack jag klarar mig. Svarade Hagrid. Plötsligt kom Slytherinarna upp. De kollade på Ron innan Draco sa  
- Försöker du tjäna lite extrapengar, Vesslan? Du vill säkert bli skogvaktare själv när du blir stor, det är ju det ända du duger till dessutom måste jättens stuga vara som ett palats jämfört med ditt hus. Han skrattade lite och de andra eleverna stämde in, jag bara skakade på huvudet. Måste de alltid bråka? Men att Ron skulle hoppa på Draco var en stor överraskning men det gjorde han. Om de var tur eller otur att Snape kom upp från källaren precis då vet jag inte.  
– Weasley! Ron släppte omedelbart Draco och kollade med en rädd blick på Snape.  
– Han blev retad, Professorn. Malfoy förelämpade hans familj!  
– Jaså? Jag såg att Snape log lite. Men han får ändå inte attackera en klasskompis 5 poängs avdrag. Ses ge er i väg nu. Jag fick ett snabbt leende innan Snape försvann uppåt. Slytherinarna knuffade sig förbi granen så att det hamnade en massa barr på golvet. Draco kramade lätt min hand som ett förlåt när han gick förbi. Jag log lätt mot honom innan han försvann ut på skolområdet.  
– Jag ska ge honom en dag. Morrade Ron efter honom, jag bara skakade på huvudet.  
– Jag hatar dem båda två. Malfoy o Snape. Kom det från Harry. Jag kollade mot honom. Jag förstår väll honom till en viss del men han är inte helt oskyldig heller.  
– Strunt i dem, o det är ju ändå snart jul. Vet ni va, kom så ska jag visa er stora salen den är fantastiks så här vid jule tid. Vi följde med Hagrid precis som han ville, han hade absolut rätt den var helt fantastisk, jag hade aldrig sätt nått liknande. Hela salen glittrade och granarna i salen var verkligen praktfulla. Efter att ha kollat runt en stund och sedan sagt hejdå till Hagrid styrde vi våra steg ut mot skolområdet.  
– Vet ni vad? Jag tycker vi ska ha snöbollskrig! Sa Ron glatt. Vi kollade på honom.  
– Ja varför inte? Svarade Mioni.  
– Men ingen magi! Harry kollade på mig  
- Ok då. Jag log mot dem innan vi delade på oss, jag o Mioni sprang åt ett håll och började bygga ett läger som var lätt att försvara. Vi såg att killarna bara satsade på en stor animation av snöbollar. Vi skakade på huvudet det här skulle bli lätt. Och det blev det med killarna upptäckte snabbt att vi var säkra bakom våran mur och att vi bara kunde bomba dem med bollar. Efter en halvtimme då killarna var kalla och blöta gav dem upp.  
– Vi ger oss. Skrek Ron  
- Redan? Skrattade vi.  
– Ja, vi går in nu men vi syns vid middagen. Sa Harry och sedan gick de åter in i slottet.  
– Visst är skolan vacker med alla snö. Jag kollade mot Hermione.  
– Jo det är den väll. Jag kollade mot sjön. Tänk hur många elever som redan stått här och sagt samma sak som många gånger innan. Plötsligt hör jag ett svischande komma mot mig jag vände mig om och fångade en snöboll.  
– Du är inte mänsklig Cara. Sa Pansy  
- Klart jag är mänsklig. Jag log mot Slytherinarna.  
– Lust med ett snöbolls krig till? Vi kollade på Blaise. Vi kollade på varandra  
- Visst, men då får det vara mer jämna lag. Sa Hermione o kollade på de 5 Slytherinarna 7 m där ifrån.  
– Ok jag är med er. Sa Pansy vi kollade lite konstigt på henne. hon går friviligt med på att vara i samma lag som Gryffindorare.  
– Vad är det luriga? Frågade jag. De kollade på mig.  
– Men hallå Pansy går friviligt över till vårt lag? Draco o Blaise kollade lite undrande på henne.  
– Det är sant de tär lite mystiskt. Sa Blaise  
- Ja men jag kanske vill lära känna dem, om ni känner dem så kan jag väll åtminstone försöka. Vi kollade lite undrande på henne.  
– Ok vi gör ett försök. Sa Hermione glatt, jag kollade på henne hon märker inte att Pansy försöker med nått lurigt. Pansy kommer glatt mot oss, bäst att vara på sin vakt. Vi började kriget, det gick väll bra att ha Pansy på vår sida tills en början men efter 20 min såg jag henne förtrolla 20 snöbollar som hon var på väg att kasta på mig o Mioni men jag han först.  
– Jag har avslöjat er. Sa jag o Mioni kollade på mig o log sen.  
– Det går inte att lura dig Cara. Sa Draco  
- Nej det var lite uppenbart. Sa jag och log mot dem. Men eftersom jag kom på er så van vi. Jag log mot dem.  
– Vi säger väll det. sa Blaise och log mot oss.  
– Men vi måste byta om innan middagen så vi ses. Sa Hermione och vi började gå mot porten när jag passerade Draco viskade han  
- Förlåt. Jag log mot honom o svarade.  
– Ingen fara jag vet att du inte menade det. sen gick jag o Mioni in och började våran vandring upp åt.  
– Jag undrar vilka alla på porträtten föreställer? Sa Mioni när vi kom till tredje våningen  
- Jag kommer inte ihåg vilka alla är men jag vet att det här är Hogwarts skapare. Sa jag och stannade framför ett porträtt med fyra människor på.  
– Ne men så trevligt elever. Sa Godric. o från mitt elevhem till o med. Han log mot oss.  
– Det är inte så ofta elever stannar och pratar med oss, ännu mindre vet vilka vi egentligen är. Sa Helga.  
– Nå vilka har vi här? Frågade Rowena o log  
- Jag är Cara Riddle och det här är Hermione Granger.  
– Riddle sa du? Salazar visste direkt vem min pappa var det syntes på honom.  
– Ja det gjorde jag Salazar.  
– Säger det dig något Salazar? Frågade Godric.  
– Inte nu Godric jag förklara sen. Känner du Tom? kom det från Slytherins grundare  
- Ja jag känner honom, eller jag gjorde han gick bort för ett tag sedan. Men vi måste gå nu det var trevligt att prata med er hejdå. Sen gick jag och Hermione.  
– Hur tror du att de kände din pappa? frågade Hermione  
- Jag antar att de känner varenda elev som går eller någonsin gått på Hogwarts. Vi var snabbt uppe i Gryffindor tornet. Vi såg inte till killarna men antog att de är i biblioteket, de försöker fortfarande hitt nått om Flamel. Jag och Hermione gick till respektive sovsal och bytte om sedan möttes vi nere i uppehållsrummet. Vi kollade lite på eleverna som satt där, de flesta var äldre men i ett hörn satt Seamus o Dean. Vi började gå ner till middagen, det var den sista middagen vi skulle äta tillsammans på några veckor för Mioni skulle åka hem överlovet samma kväll. När vi kom ner var det en helt fantastiks julmiddag dukad. Vi fick snart sällskap av killarna inte bara Harry o Ron utan även tvillingarna, de skulle vist också stanna över lovet.  
– Hittade ni något? Frågade Mioni.  
– Nej inte det minsta, o sen blev Irma sur och slängde ut oss. Muttrade Ron innan han började äta. Mitt i maten kom Nicholas upp ur maten Ron fick panik och slängde maten på tallriken.  
– Hej Nick, sa Fred.  
– Ne men hejsan Fred eller är det George. Sa han förvirrat.  
– Fred. Sa han o log.  
– Det var ett tag sedan man såg dig. Sa Harry  
- Ja jag har varit på semester. Sa han innan han försvann.  
– Varför behöver spöken ta semester de är väll lediga hela tiden? Sa Ron vi bara ryckte på axlarna. Snart var klockan 6 och eleverna började hämta sina väskor. Jag och killarna väntade på henne nere i entrén. Hon var snabbt nere hos oss igen.  
– Ni fortsätter väll leta medans jag är borta va? Och ugglar mig ifall ni hittar nått?  
– Klart vi gör. Svarade Harry  
- Du skulle ju kunna fråga dina föräldrar om Flamel? De skulle väll inte vara någon fara va? Sa Ron  
- Knappast de är tandläkare. Skrattade Mioni. Men jag måste gå nu. Sen gav hon oss varsin kram.  
– Ha en bra jul nu så ses vi snart. Sa hon  
- Desamma. Svarade vi, sen hoppade hon in i en av vagnarna som gick mot tåget. Hallen blev tommare o tommare tillslut var det bara Draco o Blaise kvar.  
– Du får ha en bra jul nu Cara. Sa Blaise.  
– Vi med.  
– Vi kanske skickar ett julkort om vi kommer ihåg det. sa Draco o log. Sen gav jag dem varsin kram och de hoppade in i vagnen o så var de också bort. När jag vände mig om var även killarna borta. Om de skulle vara så här så skulle det bli ett tråkigt lov. Jag började gå upp mot mitt rum. Jag undrar vilka andra som stannar över lovet. När jag kom in såg jag att det bara var Ron, Harry o tvillingarna från Gryffindor, toppen ensam tjej… jag gick fram till dem,  
- Hej killar. De kollade på mig innan de svarade  
- Hej Cara. Vi ägnade oss snart åt att spela knallkort, det var kul och jag hade aldrig spelat knallkort förut, de var så klart förvånade över det men jag bara rykte på axlarna.  
– Tänk att det är julafton i morgon. Sa George plötsligt.  
– Ja tiden har gått fort. Svarade Harry  
- Ja och man har fått nya kompisar och lärt sig en hel del. Eller vad säger du Cara.  
– Va? Jag hade tänkt på annat, mötet med Salazar.  
– Jo de är klart. Jag log mot dem. Jag kollade på klockan 11.  
– Jag tror jag ska sova nu.  
– Men Cara klockan är bara 11! Sa Ron  
- Lille brorsan har rätt och det är ju ändå lov. Sa Fred.  
– Ja men jag är trött ändå, så god natt.  
– God natt Cara. Sa de i kör. Jag gick upp mot rummet. Och stängde dörren.  
– Kan jag få prata med dig? Jag vände mig och mötte…

– Det har slutat snöa nu så jag tänker inte berätta mer utan gå ut till Blackstar.

* kash *


	32. Salazar o God jul

– Ja idag är det nyår och jag får väll berätta lite eftersom jag nog kommer vara för full för att berätta något i mon eller helt enkelt inte orka för baksmällan tar man lätt bort! Vadå ni trodde väll inte jag skulle sitta hemma o inte göra något? Nej jag ska ut med några kompisar o så ska ju älsklingen med så klart. Barnen? Jag har väll föräldrar? Haha får väll utnyttja dem lite. Men nog om det tryck på knappen!

Jag vände mig snabbt om och stod öga mot öga med Salazar Slytherin. Hur det nu kunde vara möjligt? Men jag hämtade mig ganska snabbt jag är ju trotts alla på Hogwarts och sen kunde jag ju inte bara stå o glo.  
– Ja det kan du väll. Svarade jag och satte mig ner i en av fåtöljerna. Salazar följde mitt exempel. Han är inte ett spöke men han är inte en tavla heller, vad är han?  
– Jag måste bara fråga hur det är möjligt att du kan gå ut ur tavlan som en levande person?  
– Rak på sak precis som Tom. Men att vara skolans grundare har sina fördelar, vi såg till att vi kunde gå runt på skolan som levande personer, nån gammal förtrollning Rowena hittade.  
– Ok, jag har aldrig hört talas om något liknande. Sa jag och undrade om Snape o Tom hade vetat om det här?  
– Men åter till varför jag är här! Hur känner du Tom?  
– Jag är hans dotter! Synen jag fick se efter det var ganska unik grundaren för Slytherin tappade hakan fullständigt. Jag kunde inte låta bli o skratta lite, men han åter fick snart sitt normala ansiktes uttryck.  
– Menar du att han gifte sig och fick barn? Frågade han skockat  
- Nej han adopterade mig efter att jag överlevde den dödliga förbannelsen som han kastade på barnhemmet där jag bodde, alla andra dog så klart. Sa jag som om jag pratade om vädret.  
– Menar du att du är mugglare? Han ryggade tillbaka, jag skrattade lite över hur likt det var Dracos reaktion.  
– Nej det är jag inte. Jag hade en massa förmågor som är förknippade med trollkarls världen, men mina föräldrar valde ändå att inte ha kvar mig, o nej jag vet inte vilka mina föräldrar är.  
– Vad var det för förmågor?  
– Jag kan ändra utseendet på saker runt om kring mig, sen kan jag transferera mig vart jag väll till o med på Hogwarts. O just det jag kan läsa tankar med.  
– Kan du tala med ormar? Jag kollade lite undrande på honom.  
– Varför undrar du det?  
– För att… svara bara på frågan är du snäll.  
– Det beror på om du sprider vidare saker om mig?  
– Men lilla fröken varför skulle jag det? frågade han  
- Låt mig se? Ett du är en Slytherin, två du är inte precis känd för att du var den vänliga typen och sen för att jag inte litar på folk som bryter sig in i mitt rum mitt i natten.  
– Du har en poäng. Men jag kan inte garantera dig något.  
– Då svarar jag inte på frågan. Du måste tyvärr gå nu för jag ska sova! det kom lite som en överraskning när han reste sig upp gav mig en hand kyss och gick sin väg. Jag kollade lite efter honom. Den här skolan kan inte bli mycket konstigare! Men lika bra att göra det jag skulle gjort för en timme sedan, sova! och det var precis vad jag gjorde.

Morgonen där på lös solen in i mitt rum jag kollade på klockan. 7 det är ändå ok att vakna vid 7. Jag kollade på Merlin.  
– God jul Merlin. Han hoade tillbaka och jag gick upp och gav honom lite godis innan jag släppte ut honom. Lika bra att gå ner till uppehållsrummet. När jag kom ner såg jag att det var juldekorerat med en stor gran i mitten och lite girlanger lite överallt men det var ändå snyggt gjort. Jag satte mig framför brasan men där fick jag inte sitt ostört särskilt länge, innan killarna kom ner.  
– God jul killar.  
– God jul Cara. Svarade de i kör.  
– Paket!! Kan vi inte öppna dem? Sa Ron ungefär som om han var fem.  
- Så där barnslig var jag inte ens när jag var fem Ron! Men vi öppnar väll. Svarade jag. Ron flög på paketen o Harry var inte långt efter. Tvillingarna var snabbt på sina paket de med. Jag bara kollade på dem innan jag gjorde dem sällskap, lite förvånad över att jag faktiskt fick några julklappar. Jag tog upp ett silvergrönt som jag visste var från Severus, när jag kollade efter hade han skicket en hel del. Jag öppnade det och inuti låg en bild. Jag kollade på bilden, den var helt svart. Sen kollade jag igen och såg att en bild på Blackstar det var då jag förstod att det var en tavla som visade det man tänkte på. Jag log och la ner bilden igen, innan jag tog upp ett paket från Hermione. Det var en bok om kände trollkarlar genom tiderna. Den såg väldigt intressant ut. Jag tänkte på boken jag gav henne det var en bok om egyptiska trollkarlar o häxor jag tror hon skulle tycka om den. Sen öppnade jag Harrys paket det var en bok passande nog om Hogwarts grundare jag visste vilket kapitel jag skulle läsa först.  
– Tack Harry. Jag gav honom en kram.  
– Tack själv. Sa han log och kollade på sitt paket med Quidditch tillbehör. Jag åter gick till Rons paket, jag log lite när jag såg att det var en nalle i.  
- Tack Ron. Sa jag o gav även honom en kram.  
– Det är inte mycket men alltid något.  
– AAAAAAAA, Tack så mycket Cara. Ron hoppade runt av glädje. Han hade precis fått en signerad tröja till honom men namnen på spelarna i hans favorit lag.  
– hur fick du tag på dem? Han kollade skockat och kramade mig glatt  
- Jag har mina knep. Sen åter gick jag till min paket. Tills slut hade jag fått mer än jag räknat med inklusive en lapp från Salazar skrivite med ormspråk. Killarna kollade på den  
- Vad står det. frågade Fred  
- Jag vet inte. Plötsligt hoppade Harry till när en husalf dök upp med ett paket till honom. Han kollade förvånat på den.  
– Öppna den. Sa Ron o Harry gjorde.  
– Det är någon slags mantel. Svarade Harry. Jag reste mig skockat upp.  
– Det där är ingen vanlig mantel. Vad fick du den ifrån?  
- De var en lapp med. Sa Ron  
- Det står att min far lämnade den i säkert för var hos någon men inte vem, o sen står det använd den väl. Svarade Harry.  
– du vet inte vad det där är eller hur?  
- Nej det är väll bara en vanlig mantel? Frågade Harry undrande.  
– Det är en osynlighets mantel. Nu kollade alla på den.  
– Testa den Harry. Sa George o Harry gjorde han försvann totalt. De var lite kul att se de andras förvånade ansikten. Jag var själv förvånad, jag hade aldrig sätt en osynlighets mantel.  
– Jag vet vad jag ska göra med den här! viskade Harry till mig o Ron när han kom fram. Vi gick ner tillsammans mot frukosten, Weasley familjen hade stickade tröjor på sig och Fred hade mumlat nått om mamma. När vi gick in såg vi att alla satt vid samma bord. Vi slog oss ner vid utkanten av bordet. Plötsligt kom en till rödhårig människa mot oss. Hur många är de egentligen?  
– Percy. Sa Fred  
- Hej på er. Han fastnade med blicken på mig. Är jag helt osynlig för vissa människor till en viss stund, jag har liksom gått på Hogwarts ett halvt år nu o folk visste ändå inte vem jag var?  
– Cara. Svarade jag innan han frågade.  
– Självklart vem annars. Jag vet inte vilket tonläge han sa det i. vi satt och åt en trevlig frukost med mycket skratt. När vi ätit klart gick de andra upp, jag ursäktade mig genom att säga att jag glömt och lämna in en läxa till Snape och de vet hur han är. De nickade förstående. Att de inte kände mig soppas bra efter ett halv år att de inte vet att jag aldrig skulle glömma en läxa jag skakade på huvudet. Väl nere hos Snape knackade jag på, han öppnade och log.  
- Ne men God jul på dig Cara.  
– God jul Severus. Sa jag o gav honom en kram.  
– Gillade du paketen.  
– De var helt underbara. Här jag har två till dig. Han såg lite överraskad ut, jag log mot honom o han öppnade först det ena som inne höll en bok.  
– Hur i helvete fick du tag på den här!! Jag kunde inte uppskatta ton läget i hans röst när han sa det  
– Gillar du den inte? Jag såg lite oroligt på den.  
– Gillar den inte? Jag har letat efter den i snart 10 år o helt plötsligt ger du mig den.  
– Jag hittade den på vinden hemma. Jag tänkte att du kanske skulle gilla den. Jag $kollade på boken som hade namnet de farligaste trolldryckerna genom tiderna.  
– Tack, så hemskt mycket. Han gick fram o gav mig en kram. Sen öppnade han det andra det var ett halsband. Han kollade undrande på det.  
– Jag har ett likadant. Det är en länk till varandra, det säger vad respektive person är och om den befinner sig i fara, då kan du alltid ha koll på mig. Jag gillade de inte egentligen kändes lite som om jag satt i fängelse.  
– Tack, fast du gillar dem inte egentligen eller hur?  
– Jag vet inte, det känns lite som om jag sitter i fängelse.  
– Vi behöver inte använda dem om du inte vill. Sa Severus  
- Jo då behöver du inte vara så orolig för mig och de kan säkert vara bra att ha nån gång. Jag log mot honom  
- Är det säkert att det är ok för dig?  
jag nickade som svar. Severus och jag satt o pratade hela dagen tills det blev middag och vi gick upp självklart inte samtidigt. Jag gick in och satte mig hos mina kompisar  
- Du har varit borta länge. Sa Harry  
- Ja jag gjorde lite läxor som vi har överlovet. De var inte sant men jag behövde knappt göra läxorna. De log mot mig och kollade på halsbandet.  
– O det är ett sånt där halsband som är kopplat till ett annat. Vem har det andra? Frågade Fred. Jag kollade på dem o sen på halsbandet.  
– Min gudfar.  
– Inte din pappa? Frågade Harry, de var då jag kom på att jag inte sagt till dem att pappa var död.  
– Nej det är liksom så att jag inte har berättat för er att han… dog för ett tag sedan. Det var därför jag grät och fick feber. Ledsen för det.  
– Det gör inget du berättade ju nu. Och vi är ledsna för din skulle. Sa Harry o gav mig en kram. Jag log mot dem. När klockan slog 6 gick vi upp till tornet och började spela kort. Plötsligt knackade de på fönstret och två ugglor jag inte kände igen flaxade in och lämnade två paket. Jag såg att ett var från Draco o de andra från Blaise. Jag öppnade Dracos först, det inne höll en bok om Slytherins historia jag log åt boken, det skulle bli intressant läsning, sen öppnade jag Blaise paket det inne höll en bok om att läsa tankar jag log åt den. De visste verkligen vad jag ville ha, jag hoppade mina paket hade kommit fram, jag släppte ut ugglorna igen.  
– Från? Sa Percy  
- Draco o Blaise.  
– Va? Sa Percy  
- Ja låt dina bröder förklara nån gång. Sa jag och log o fortsatte att spela. När klockan blev 12 gick Harry upp och hämtade manteln när han kom ner sa han hejdå och försvann. Vi hade bestämt att det var de bästa sättet att komma in i den avskilda avdelningen. Jag och R

on satt kvar o måste somnat i soffan för Harry kom o väckte oss.  
– Kom det är nått jag måste visa er något! Vi kollade på honom vad kan han vilja visa oss klockan 3 på natten?

– Ja vad han ville visa får ni inte veta för än nästa är nu ska jag göra mig klara för i kväll

* kash *


	33. En spegel,en Flamel o så en massa rykten

– Nyår var helt underbar var på en bar i Diagongränden hånglade med några o sen dödade jag dem, kan knappast bli bättre! Tryck på knappen nu!

– Harry klockan är tre, vad vill du visa oss? Frågade Ron.  
– Shhy, in under manteln så ska jag visa er. Svarade Harry. Vi kollade lite undrande på honom innan vi gick in under manteln och han började gå mot biblioteket. Vad vill han visa oss i biblioteket som inte kan vänta tills i morgon? Om de var om Flamel skulle jag bli sur, jag visste redan vem han var, men han tog oss förbi alla gamla böcker och mot en gammal ekdörr. Vad finns bakom den? Jag har aldrig hört talas om den. Harry öppnade och vi följde efter in. Rummet var större än väntat och fyllt med damm, månljuset lyst upp rummet och fick mitt hår att se lysande ut. Jag vände mig om o fastnade med blicken på en spegel. Vem ställer en sån vacker spegel i ett sånt här rum. Jag mötte min blick i spegeln, jag såg på mig själv o log, jag ser lika bra ut som alltid.  
– Det är en spegel Harry, väckte du oss klockan 3 för en spegel? Frågade Ron trött. Jag förstod Ron, det finns speglar på hela Hogwarts vad är det som är så speciellt med den här? Fast det är klart nått måste det vara eftersom den står i ett oanvänt rum.  
– Ställ dig framför den så ska du få se mina föräldrar. Svarade Harry. Jag kollade undrande på spegeln, hur är det möjligt? Speglar kan inte visa fler personer än dem som står framför den. Men Ron ställde sig framför den.  
– Titta på mig! Sa Ron, jag kollade på honom det är väll inget särskilt med honom?  
– Ser du också din familj? Frågade Harry glatt.  
– Nej! Jag ser mig själv ensam, men jag är vuxnare och jag är första ordningsman och quidditch kapten och håller i elevhemspokalen och quidditchpokalen. Sa Ron glatt. Vad är det för spegel? Ron mötte våra blickar  
- Tror ni att den visar framtiden?  
– Omöjligt mina föräldrar är döda. Sa Harry ledsamt. Jag vill kolla en gång till.  
– Du har redan kollat. Sa Ron.  
– Nej jag vill se mina föräldrar igen. Du kollar bara på dig hållandes i en massa pokaler, o jag vill se mina föräldrar!  
– Knuffas inte. Sa Ron.  
– Killar jag tror det är min tur nu. De kollade på mig som om de hade glömt av att jag fans, jag gick fram och ställde mig framför spegeln och mötte min egen blick. men jag var inte ensam som Ron utan hade precis som Harry en familj runt mig. Bakom mig stod pappa men också en kvinna som jag antar är min mamma, fast kvinnan har inget ansikte, men det är inte det ända. Vi har en massa folk runt oss som verkar vara tjänare i svarta kläder och en massa personer som ligger döda runt oss. Jag känner att jag mer och mer dras in i scenen; personer skriker runt mig, det luktar död, nån bugar för mig o hela världen är i kaos… jag backar snabbt från spegeln och kollar med rädsla på den. Vad var det där? Vilka var personerna och varför skapade vi kaos? Plötsligt hörs ett ljud, vi vänder oss snabbt om o ser mrs Norris komma in i rummet. Harry kastar manteln över honom o Ron, bussigt att tänka på mig! Men jag får snabbt fram staven och slänger en osynlighets förtrollning över mig. Jag kollar på katten 3 m framför mig. Kan hon se osynliga människor? Jag kollade på henne o de såg ut som hon stirrade precis på mig, efter en stund gick hon och jag andades ut. Jag hörde hur dörren öppnades och hur någon stängde den. Snällt de kunde inte ens vänta på mig! Jag gjorde mig synlig igen, jag gillar inte o vara osynlig de får mig o kännas som om jag inte existerar, dessutom kan ju ingen se mig och ge mig en uppfattning om vad de tycker om mig. Jag vände mig åter om o kollade på spegeln, samma scen kom upp. Jag vände mig snabbt bort från den, jag vet inte om jag ska tycka om den eller inte. När jag kollade upp mötte jag ett par blåa ögon bakom ett par halvmåns formade glasögon.  
– Professor Dumbledore.  
– Miss Riddle. Får jag fråga vad du gör här? Skulle jag säga att Harry drog med oss hit och sedan lämnade mig här när han och Ron gick tillbaka.  
– Du behöver inte svara, jag vet redan att du, Harry o Ron gick hit. Om han visste varför frågade han då? Jag förstår mig inte på den här gubben!  
– Vad är det för spegel?  
– Den heter Erised-Spegeln. Vet du vad den visar oss? Frågade han och kollade på mig.  
– Nej det gör jag inte.  
– Om vi säger så här. Om världens lyckligaste man kollar in i spegeln så ser han bara sig själv så som han är. Förstår du då?  
– Den visar vad vi vill ha?  
– Delvis, den visar oss inte mar än våra innerligaste önskningar. Harry som saknar sin familj ser sig tillsammans med dem, Ron som alltid har hamnat i skuggan av sina bröder ser sig själv som den duktigaste av dem alla o du…  
- Du menar att det där jag såg var min innerligaste önskning? Då ska jag sluta önska!  
– Om det vore så enkelt. Sa han o log.  
– Jag vill inte ha det så där! Jag vill förvissa ha tillbaka pappa o gärna ha en mamma, inte för att det någonsin kommer gå att ordna, men jag vill inte skapa kaos o döda folk.  
– Nej inget barn vill väll det. Sa han.  
– Varför är det då det jag ser?  
– Det måste finnas nån bakgrund till det. Han kollade på mig.  
– Jag vet inte, men jag tänker inte i alla fall låta det där ske, om jag är på väg åt det där hållet så ska jag göra vad som helst för att stoppa det, jag tar till o med mitt liv om det krävs. De sista sa jag inte lika högt men Albus hörde det ändå.  
– Då ska vi väll se till att det aldrig blir så? Men nu tycker jag att lilla Fröken borde sova. Jag följer dig upp. Vi sa inte så mycket förrän vi kom till tredjevåningen.  
– Varför undrade Salazar om jag kunde tala ormspråk? Albus kollade först på mig o sedan på den sovande Salazar inuti tavlan.  
– Det har jag inte en aning om. Men grundarna är inte alltid helt normala, de är liksom lite egna. Sa han o log mot mig o jag log tillbaka. När vi kom fram till tornet sa han god natt och gick till sitt kontor.  
– Caput Draconis. Sa jag till damen och hon svängde åt sidan. När jag kom in såg jag inte till killarna. Kanske lika bra för jag hade antagligen gjort något dumt som att slå dem. Jag gick upp till mitt rum och stängde. Där hittade jag ett glas som jag kastade i golvet av ren förvirring, ilska och rädsla. Jag kollade på skärvorna som låg hade krossats mot golvet.  
– _Reparo._ Bitarna formades åter till ett glas. Jag kröp ner under täcket o somnade i ren förvirring.

Merlin hoade och jag reste mig med ett ryck och drog trollstaven. Jag hade drömt om synen i spegeln, jag visste inte vad jag skulle tro om den, så jag sköt den åt sidan gick in i duschen och sköljde av mig dammet sen i går, mötte min blick i spegeln, plötsligt såg jag mig som 20 med blod överhela mig, jag skakade bort bilden. Tog på mig kläderna som jag efter en bra stund hade bestämt mig för, slitna jeans ett vinrött linne och en svart midjetröja. O så klart de svarta klacka stövlarna. Sen flätade jag håret och gick ner till frukosten. Folk kollade lite undrande på mig eftersom elever inte brukar gå själva om de inte har någon väldigt bra anledning till det. plötsligt tar någon tag i min arm jag snurrar runt och möter ett par blåa ögon; Lucas.  
– Varför går du inte med några av dina töntiga vänner? Jag kollade på honom o hans kompis; Simon tror jag han heter.  
– Det angår inte dig det minsta!  
– Jo det tycker jag det gör! Svarade han.  
– Men tyck det då och låt mig vara. Sa jag och kollade argt på honom.  
– Jag har en oplockad gås med dig. Sa han argt.  
– Här får du en till! _Locomotor Mortis_. Jag skrattade åt Lucas när hans ben åkte ihop och han fattade att han inte kunde få isär dem. Hans kompis kollade skockat på mig jag log lite åt honom o han log tillbaka. Sen gick jag ner till stora salen och satte mig o åt frukost. När jag såg att killarna kom in reste jag mig och gick. Jag styrde stegen mot Snape. När jag kom ner knackade jag på, o han öppnade som vanligt jag gick in och satte mig på han säng med benen i kors.  
– O sen när har du bara kommit in o tagit min säng i beslag?  
– Sen nu, o säg inte så där jag får helt fel bilder i huvudet.  
– Du är 11 lilla du o du ska inte få fel bilder i huvudet!  
– Haha försök stoppa mig! Men jag undra om jag kan få åka hem några dagar?  
– Hem till ditt hus eller hem till mig?  
– Hem till mitt hus! Jag log mot honom.  
– Ja vi får väll gå o fråga rektorn. Sa han  
- Ok kom då. Sa jag o började gå.  
– Men vi kan inte gå upp tillsamman!  
– Fine, jag transfererar väll mig då. Sen försvann jag och hamnade igen utanför rektorns rum, jag knackade på och fick ett ja till svara så jag gick in, jag fann Severus stående i rummet.  
– Du använde spisen, fusk.  
– Du transfererade dig så de är inte fusk? Han log mot mig.  
– Nej det är de inte, de var du som sa att jag inte kunde gå upp med dig!  
*host* vi kollade på Dumbledore o log lite roat mott oss.  
–Förlåt att jag avbryter er men jag antar att det var något ni ville? Sa han o log mot oss.  
– Ja det var det. Jag undrar om det finns en chans att jag kan få åka hem några dagar? Jag log lite mot honom.  
– Varför då? Sa han o log  
- För att jag vill träffa Blackstar och för att jag vill se hur huset ser ut! Han kollade undrande på mig.  
– Ja det ska väll inte egentligen vara några problem. Men eftersom Severus är din gudfar får han bestämma. Jag log mot Severus med bambi ögon.  
– Du behöver inte använda de där ögonen, jag tänker inte hindra dig från att åka hem till ditt eget hus, om jag får följa med? Jag kollade lite på honom.  
– Ja varför inte. O vände mig mot rektorn.  
– Då var de bestämt. När åker ni? Han kollade på oss.  
– Nu, vi har allt vi behöver i huset. Tack så mycket rektorn. Sen transfererade jag mig o Snape till kyrkogården. Jag kollade upp mot huset, det har stått öde i ett halvår undra om någon har varit här.  
– Är du säker på det här? Snape log mot mig. Jag kollade på honom.  
– Jag måste! Sen började jag gå upp mot huset. Kan vi gå till stallet först?  
– Ja de kan vi väll. Svarade Snape o kollade undrande på mig. Häst doften slog mot mig när jag kom in. Jag såg att någon rörde sig inne i Blackstars box jag mötte Severus blick  
- Det är bara nån mugglar tjej som jag anställde för att ta hand om din häst. Jag log mot honom. Och började gå fram till min lilla sötnos. När jag kom fram tittade tjejen upp, hon var kanske 5 år äldre än mig o sa tycket.  
– Vad gör du här? Du vet väll att det är privat mark? O så behöver jag vara själv med min häst o inte ha nån unge som springer här.  
– O vem tror du att du är? Svarade jag tycket o kollade på henne.  
– Amanda, o vem är du då snorungen. Jag såg att Snape kollade intressant på hela situationen.  
– Jag är ägaren till "din" häst, och jag bor här så jag "springer" här mycket jag vill här! Hon blev lite paff ett tag.  
– Haha tror du att jag skulle gå på den? Att du skulle äga den här hästen? Han är inte lätt riden tvivlar på att du ens kan göra i ordning honom.  
– Ska vi slå vad om jag vinner så kommer du aldrig i närheten av mitt hem mer! O om du vinner får du Blackstar!  
– Taget unge. Hon såg kaxig ut om hon bara visste vem jag var eller vad jag kunde.  
– Frästen vill du ha en pall så du når upp? Sa hon o skrattade.  
– Nej jag och Blackstar kom på en lösning för det för längesen! Jag hämtade sadeln. sen kollade jag på min svarta vän, han var inte så mycket högre än mig längre, det var verkligen länge sedan jag såg honom, men han var soppas hög att jag inte nådde upp utan pall.  
– Blacki, böj. Han böjde på frambenen så han stod på knäna och jag la lätt på sadeln och spände sen gjorden.  
– Duktig kille. sa jag o klappade honom över mulen, Amanda såg lite osäker ut nu. Sen hämtade jag tränset och bad Blacki böja på huvudet så jag kunde tränsa o det gjorde jag. Sen tog jag på mig hjälmen och lede ut honom till paddocken där jag satte upp och red lite lätt. När jag var klar hoppade jag av och gick fram till Amanda o sa  
- Nu vill jag aldrig mer se dig här! Hon gick surt från stället. Jag log o Severus log mot mig. Jag gjorde i ordning min häst och gick in till huset. Det var svart och dammigt. Ingen hade i alla fall varit där sedan pappa lämnade huset. Jag kollade mig omkring. Plötsligt stod jag utanför pappas rum, jag puttade försiktigt upp dörren och gick in, Severus stod kvar i dörröppningen. Jag gick runt i rummet o kollade på alla böcker som stod i hyllorna sen stannade jag vid skrivbordet det låg en lapp där. Jag läste och kollade undrande på den, innan jag stoppade den i fickan, jag fick lista ut vad lappen symboliserar senare. Efter att ha ätigt lite så gick jag o la mig och jag antog att Severus gjorde det samma. Det kändes konstigt o ligga i sin säng igen.

_Ok vi hoppar de här dagarna de händer typ inget jag rider lite på Blackstar, Snape o jag firar nyår i huset och fixar en ny skötare åt Blacki sen åker vi tillbaka till skolan. Där Dumbledore har sagt till Harry att inte söka upp spegeln eftersom den skulle flyttas till en annan plats. Sen så börjar skolan o alla har kommit tillbaka, Hermione betedde sig dock konstigt, sen mötte jag även Draco o Blaise vi tackade varandra för klapparna o sånt, nu när vi börjar igen sitter vi på lunchen i biblioteket o letar efter Flamel._

–Så du menar att du var uppe flera nätter och kollade på en spegel o riskerade att bli relegerad eller något annat hemskt, o inte hittade ni något om Flamel! Sa Hermione lite bittert.  
– Jag har ju sagt att det inte var någon fara. Sa Harry. Plötsligt rusade Hermione i väg.  
– Det där börjar bli en dålig vana. Sa Ron vi skrattade lite. Plötsligt var hon tillbaka med en stor bok.  
– Vi har inte kollat i den här. Sa hon  
- Nehe o vart kom den ifrån. frågade Ron  
- Strunt i det nu, jag ska se om det står något om Flamel i den. Plötsligt ringde klockan o Mioni han aldrig kolla om hon fann något om Flamel, vi rusade mot vår lektion om försvar mot svartkonst. Jag suckade lite, vi kan väll knappast ha en sämre lärare. Jag vet inte riktigt vad lektionen handlade om, något om vampyrer o svartalfer hur de nu hör ihop? När klockan ringde sa Quirrell  
- Jag vill ha en upps-s-sats om dagens ämne 5-5-5 s-s-sidor lång. Klassen suckade åt läxan jag suckade åt att han stammar. Vi gick ner och åt middag.  
– Kom Cara vi måste skynda oss så vi hinner till träningen, annars slår Wood ihjäl oss.  
– Jag kommer Harry men ta det lugnt vi har ju 40 minuter på oss. Vi började gå ner mot planen.  
– Cara jag har aldrig sätt dig flyga om vi bortser från flyglektionen för en massa månader sedan.  
– nej det här är min första träning men eftersom jag bara är resärv så har jag inte behövt vara med innan, fråga inte varför. När vi kom ner gick jag o Harry åt olika håll för att byta om när jag kom in till tjejernas omklädnings rum kollade tre äldre tjejer på mig, jag tror de går i samma årskurs som Fred o George.  
– Ne men en ny spelare. sa den ena Tjejen, jag log mot dem.  
– Hej jag är Cara.  
– vi trodde det. jag är Angelina, de här är Kaite o Alicia. Jag log mot dem.  
– Men vilken position har du? Jag menar laget är ju fullt. Sa Kaite  
- Jag är reserv för Harry, det är därför jag inte har varit med innan. När vi bytt om gick vi ut till Wood.  
– Idag ska även Cara träna med oss, hon är reserv för Harry. Sen gav han oss instruktioner på vad vi skulle göra.  
– Harry får jag låna din kvast?  
– Ja de kan du väll få. Sa han o räckte över den till mig. Jag gränslade den och lyfte från marken, en helt underbar känsla, innan det vill säga kom en dunkare flygande från George men jag väjde snabbt undan och sökte med blicken över planen efter kvicken. Där är den, precis under Alicia, jag lutar mig framåt kvasten ökar farten, jag ser att Alicia kollar panikartat på mig, jag flyger under henne och fångar kvicken. Wood kollar på mig.  
– Riddle kan du komma hit? Jag vänder mig om och landar framför honom o ger Harry kvasten som genast flyger upp bland dem andra.  
– Hur kunde du få syn på kvicken så snabbt? Jag kollade undrande på honom.  
– Jag har liksom alltid kunnat det sen jag började spela. Sen kollade han på klockan o visslade, spelarna kom flygande.  
– Jag har dåliga nyheter att berätta. Snape ska vara domare för nästa quidditch match. George ramlade bokstavligt av kvasten när Wood sa det.  
– Men han kan väll inte bara bli domare så där? Han kan väll ingenting om att döma en match? Dessutom kommer han döma orättvist! Sa George, o de andra stämde in. Att de verkligen kunde hata Severus så mycket…  
- Det är inget jag kan göra åt det, se bara till att spela schyst för om vi vinner den här matchen så går vi om Slytherin. Nåja gå i väg nu och gör er i ordning. Vi gjorde som han hade sagt.  
– Du var suverän. Jag kollade på Katie.  
– Tack.  
– Men du skrämde mig verkligen när du kom flygande mot mig. Sa Alicia. Jag log mot henne  
- Du behövde aldrig vara orolig jag hade allt under kontroll. Jag lovar, jag har flugit sen jag var 7- 8 år så lite bara på mig om jag nån gång får spela. Sen log jag mot dem. De log tillbaka innan vi började gå upp mot skolan, det var mörkt och hade börjat snöa lätt jag log, snö är så vackert.  
– Cara får jag fråga en sak? Jag mötte Angelinas blick.  
– Ja det kan du väll få.  
– Jag har hört en massa saker om dig. Började hon o jag kollade undrande på henne.  
– Jaså? Vad har du hört då?  
– Att du o Harry är syskon fast har bott hos olika föräldrar o så har jag hört… det hördes på henne att hon inte var säker på om hon skulle fortsätta.  
– Vad är det mer folk har sagts om mig? Jag kollade på henne med ett leende.  
– Att du är Snapes älskarinna. Hon kollade oroat på mig. Jag stannade av skocken, den personen som har spridit det ryktet är så död! Men sen kunde jag inte annat än skratta åt det.  
– Jag o Harry är bara kompisar o jag är verkligen inte Snapes älskarinna! Jag skrattade lite.  
– Vad jag var ju tvungen o fråga! Sa Angelina, de andra skrattade lite.  
– Jag bara tycker det är lite kul att folk ens kan överväga det! hallå jag är 11 inte äldre!  
– Skojar du? Jag mötte Katies blick  
- Nej, varför undrar du?  
– Du ser ut att vara minst 13! Jag kollade på henne.  
– Va! Men jag är ju bara 11.  
– Svårt o tro. Sa Alicia. Jag log mot dem när vi kom upp till tornet skildes vi åt, de gick till sina kompisar o jag till mina som satt o gjorde läxor, Harry hade kommit upp före mig.  
– Om ni inte hade känt mig hur gammal hade ni trott jag var? Jag kollade på dem.  
– 13 kanske 14. Sa Ron, så de tyckte det med.  
– Varför tror folk det?  
– Jag vet inte ditt sätt antar jag, du är liksom mer mogen än många andra o så ditt hår kanske det förtrollar en lite. Sa Hermione.  
– Men det är ju inget särskilt med mitt hår!  
– Jo det är det! sa Harry. Fast jag kan inte säga vad.  
– Så om folk tror att jag är 13 så kanske jag kan ha en massa kul!  
– Cara vad funderar du på att göra? Hermione kollade oroligt på mig.  
– Ää, inget du behöver oroa dig för. Vet ni vad Angelina berättade att hon hade hört om mig?  
– Nej. Vad jag hatar den här läxan! Vem kan nått om vampyrer!? Klagade Ron  
- En vampyr är en varelse som inte tål solljus, inte syns i speglar, måste dricka människors blod, är väldigt vackra o bleka, kan förvandla sig till fladdermöss o har en underbar sångröst. O nej de är inte allergiska mot vitlök. Men de var inte det jag skulle säga. Hon sa till mig att någon hade sagt att jag var Snapes älskarinna! De kollade lite på mig innan de började skratta.  
– Menar du alvar? Sa Hermione.  
– Ja hur kan folk tro det?  
– Jag vet inte! Kanske för att du inte får lika mycket skäll av honom som alla andra elever! Om vi bortser från Slytherin då! Sa Harry  
- Ja men hallå jag är 11, o även om jag ser ut om 13 skulle jag aldrig ha sex med Snape! Fattar ni vad äckligt! De var sant, Severus står mig nära men det finns en gräns! Men jag har en svag aning om att det är Lucas som spritt ut ryktet!  
– På tal om Snape så ska han döma nästa quidditch match! Sa Harry  
- Spela inte! Sa Mioni  
- Bli sjuk! Sa Ron.  
– Låtsas bryta benet. Sa Hermione  
- Bryt benet på riktigt! Sa Ron.  
– Jag kan inte svika laget. Vi skulle inte kunna spela. Eller vänta Cara du kan ju ta min plats! Eftersom du är Snapes älskarinna skulle han aldrig låta ditt lag förlora! Han skrattade lite o jag slängde en kudde i huvudet på honom.  
– Jag tänker inte spela bara för att du är rädd för Snape, o som du nu påstår är hans älskarinna får jag väll se till att han kollar åt ett annat håll när ni gör något elakt! Jag log åt dem! Men nu ska jag gå ut en stund.  
– Vart ska du? Frågade Mioni.  
– Jag ska ta reda på vem det är som spritt ryktena om mig. Vill du hänga med? Jag kollade på henne.  
– Visst. Lycka till med läxan pojkar. Sen gick vi ut genom dörren.  
– Har du en aning om vem det kan vara? Jag kollade på Hermione.  
– Ja jag tror jag vet precis vem det är. Nu så ska vi bara hittar honom. Vi började gå neråt tills vi stötte ihop med Nick.  
– Hej Nick, har du sätt Lucas? Jag log mot honom. Det är nog ett av det bästa sättet o hitta nån, spökerna eller tavlorna.  
– Slytherin eleven. Ja jag tror han är i biblioteket. Sen försvann han.  
– Vad vill du Lucas?  
– Det är där jag tänker börja o se han vet något om ryktena. Sen började jag dra med henne till biblioteket. Jag trängde mig förbi alla eleverna, tills jag stod omsluten av böcker o får syn på Simon.  
– Simon! Han stannar o jag går fram till honom. Vart är Lucas?  
– Varför vill du veta det? han ler lite, han är ganska söt o lätt snällare än Lucas så varför umgås han med Lucas?  
– För att jag vill prata med honom! Kan du visa mig vart han är. Jag ler mot honom o gör bambi ögon.  
– Klart jag kan. Han log tillbaka o började gå, Jag tog Mionis hand så hon skulle följa med. Lucas satt längst bak o rummet omringad av böcker.  
– Jaså det är här du gömmer dig! Sa jag o satte mig nonchalant på stolen mitt i mot, han lyfte blicken från boken.  
– Vad vill du då? Han kollade först på mig argt, sen lite undrande på Simon o Mioni som bara stod o stirrade dumt.  
– Jag tänkte bara fråga dig om du har spridit några rykten om mig? Han log lite.  
– Mycket möjligt, men du förtjänar det!  
– Ja kanske det, men jag vill leva upp till mina rykte o jag har inga planer på att ligga med nån lärare.  
– Synd för dig då! Kan du lämna mig nu! Sa han kakigt.  
- Det är inte det minsta synd om mig, men om dig! Sen reste jag mig o började gå!  
– Vadå om mig? Det är ju dig alla skrattar åt.  
– För tillfället ja men inte länge till. Hejdå Simon. Sen gick jag i väg med Mioni.  
– Det där löste väll inget? Hon såg undrande ut.  
– På sätt o vis, om jag sprider ett värre rykte om honom så kommer alla ha glömt mig o Snape eftersom folk vet att det är osannolikt! Ska min sprida ett ryckte ska man sprida ett som är trovärdigt! Jag log mot henne. Vi började gå upp för trapporna igen. Jag fick syn på en grupp äldre Hufflepuff elever o gick fram till dem.  
– Ursäkta att jag tränger mig på, men kan jag få fråga er en sak? en av killarna svarade  
- Ja det är inga problem. Jag log mot dem.  
– Jo det är så att min kompis Lucas i Slytherin tvåan har tappat bort sin favorit nalle o bad mig hjälpa till o leta. Har ni sätt den? De kunde knappt hålla tillbaka ett skratt.  
– Hur ser den ut? Sa en av tjejerna  
- Den är brun/ grå o saknar ett öga. Om ni hittar den kan ni vara så snälla o ge den till honom.  
– Det lovar vi o göra. sa en annan kille  
- Nu skulle inte kunna fråga era vänner med? Jag kände att jag själv höll på att dö av skratt men höll masken.  
– det skulle vi kunna göra. sa de o log.  
– Tack så mycket. Det var allt jag ville. Sen gick jag där ifrån med Mioni efter mig.  
– Du är hel grym! Tänk vad alla kommer skratta åt honom! Sa hon o skrattade  
- Ja, jag vet. Här har vi en grupp Ravenclaw elever så låt oss göra det här ännu roligare. Jag gick fram till eleverna som nu gick sista året.  
– Ursäkta att jag stör er men kan jag få fråga er en sak?  
– Om en första års elev är soppas modig att hon går fram till sista års elever så får hon självklart ställa sin fråga. Sa en kille o log mot mig. Det räknas knappast som modigt att prata med nån som är äldre!  
– Jo det är så att min kompis Lucas i Slytherin tvåan har tappat bort sin favorit nalle o bad mig se om nån sätt den. Nallen är grå/brun o saknar ett öga. Kan ni se om ni ser den och i såna fall lämna den till honom?  
– Vi ska se om vi hittar den. Svarade en tjej o skrattade lite.  
– Kan ni fråga era kompisar med, han vill verkligen ha tillbaka den!  
– Vi ska fråga. Sa en kille.  
– Tack så mycket. det var allt jag ville, hejdå.  
– Hejdå. Svarade de. Jag fortsatte gå upp för med Mioni som sällskap.  
– Han kommer hata dig! Sa hon.  
– De gör han redan så låt oss göra det lite värre.  
– Hur då? Frågade Hermione. Jag kollade på ett gäng Slytherin elever.  
– Du kan inte mena allvar? Hon kollade lite oroligt på mig. De är ju Slytherin elever du kan inte bara gå fram till dem!  
- Klart jag kan, vänta här så ska du få se. Hon stannade en bit ifrån när jag gick fram mot eleverna, tack o lov så hade jag vanliga kläder på mig så de vet inte vilket hem jag tillhör de hjälper mig lite.  
– Hej. De kollade på mig.  
- Vad vill du? Sa en tjej tycket. O jag gillar inte när folk talar till mig på det sättet. Men lugn nu Cara de är så värt det.  
– Jag undrar om ni kan hjälpa mig leta efter en sak!?  
- Varför skulle vi hjälpa dig? Sa en kille o synade mig uppifrån o ner, jag stirrade tillbaka på honom.  
– För att ni får ett gott skratt när jag berättar vad det är!  
– De tror du? Sa en av killarna.  
– Ää, tyst Marcus, låt henne berätta om vi inte gillar de kan vi kasta nån förtrollning över henne. Jo de skulle ju bara försöka, om de bara visste vad jag kunde.  
– Jo det är så att Lucas har tappat bort sin favorit nalle och bad mig leta efter den, har ni sätt den? De kollade på mig innan de började skratta.  
– Sover han fortfarande med Nalle? Sa en kille.  
– Verkar så, men på er verkar de inte som ni sätt den, men om ni nu gör det så ge den till honom han saknar den verkligen. Sen vände jag mig om o gick, Hermione kom ifatt mig.  
- nu kommer han inte i alla fall sprida rykten om dig igen. Sa Mioni när vi steg in genom porträtthålet. Folk kollade lite på oss när vi kom in.  
– Vadå? Frågade jag folk.  
– Vi hörde bara vad du gjort. Sa Fred.  
– Jaså? Har ni sätt nallen, sa jag o lät ironisk.  
– Du är bara bäst Cara. Sa Ron. Jag log mot dem o sa sen  
- Klart jag är bäst, o efter att ha letat efter hans nalle behöver jag sova så God natt.  
– God natt, mumlade folk. Sen gick jag upp till rummet la huvudet på kudden o somnade.

_Jag hoppar lite till, det händer inte så mycket under matchen, vi vinner men inte med tillräkligt för att gåom Slytherin, o sen så går det ett tag innan där vi bara har lektioner o får läxor, när vi återgår sitter vi i uppehållsrummet en lördag kväll._

Jag kollar in i elden, eld är verkligen fascinerande den kan föreställa allt möjligt.  
– Ron kan jag få en chokladgroda. Sa Harry o Ron ger honom den sista grodan.  
– Dumbledore igen. Suckade Harry.  
– Otur Harry. Sa Ron.  
– Vänta jag har hittat honom, Flamel! Dumbledore har gjort ett verk om alkemi med kollegan Nicholas Flamel. Då sprang Hermione iväg.  
– Vi måste prata med henne om det där! Sa Ron, Mioni var tillbaka inom 5 minuter, men en bok.  
– Jag lånade den här för veckor sedan för att ha nått lätt o läsa. Jag tänkte aldrig på att kolla i den här. Hon slängde den stora boken på bordet.  
– Lätt? Frågade Ron  
- Va bara tyst så jag kan kolla en sak! Ron tystnade.  
– jag visste det! sa Hon  
- Får vi prata nu? Sa Ron surt. Jag skrattade lite åt honom. Mioni gav honom en sur blick innan hon hittade det hon letade efter.  
– Aha Nicolas Flamel är den enda kända skaparen av de vises sten! Sa hon  
- Vi har ju redan sagt till Cara att vi inte tror på de vises sten! Sa Harry.  
– nehe men läs det här då! Sa hon o gav dem boken. Killarna läste o blev förvånade när de visade sig att jag hade rätt. Tänk vad mycket tid vi hade sparat om de trott mig.  
– Nu ska vi lyssna på dig nästa gång Cara! Sa Ron  
- Tack.  
– Så det är de hunden vaktar, så Dumbledore gömde stenen eftersom… eftersom ja varför gömde han stenen? Sa Harry.  
– Nån ville väll ha den, o att stjäla den från en 600 årig gubbe kan inte vara svårt.  
– Sant, Cara. Sa Harry  
- Alltså en sten som hindrar en från att dö inte konstigt att Snape vill ha den! Vem vill liksom inte ha den? Sa Ron  
- Ja jag vet inte, men de är i alla fall inte konstigt att vi inte har hittat honom i våra böcker, de handlar bara om nya trollkarlar. Sa Hermione  
- Men vad ska Snape med stenen till? Han kan ju göra nån äcklig trolldryck som hindrar honom från att dö. Verkar de inte lite jobbigt o försöka ta sig förbi en galen hund? Frågade Ron.  
– Jo verkligen. Svarade Harry.  
– Men tänk er en Snape som är odödlig vi kommer aldrig bli av med honom! Sa Ron panikartat, jag skrattade åt honom.  
– Vad skulle ni gjort med stenen? Frågade Harry  
- Jag hade gjort min familj rik! Sa Ron  
- Jag hade ägnat livet åt att lära mig all kunskap i världen. Typiskt Mioni.  
– Du då Cara? Harry kollade på mig.  
– Jag vet inte, jag behöver inte pengar o jag är nöjd med den kunskap jag får just nu o jag skulle nog inte velat leva ett evigt liv så jag vet inte.  
– Själv hade jag bara levt ett rikt o långt liv. Sa Harry  
- Killar. Muttrade jag.  
– Kan vi inte smyga ut? sa Harry  
- Varför inte.  
– Cara, vi kan inte bara smyga ut! Sa Hermione.  
– Kom igen var inte så tråkig, vi måste ju fira att Harry överlevde matchen o att vi hittade Flamel. Sa Ron.  
– Ok då men bara en lite tur då. Vart ska vi gå? Sa hon  
- Jag är hungrig så jag tycker vi går till köket. Sa jag o sagt som gjort snart var vi på väg till köket. Harry o Ron under manteln o jag och Hermione skyddade av osynlighets förtrollningar. De var kul o spänande att bryta mot reglerna, jag fattar inte att folk inte gör det oftare! Där vi tassade fram i mörkret hörde vi två röster. Den ena var Severus det är jag säker på den andra tror jag är Quirrells vi började gå mot rösterna. De stod utanför försvar mot svartkonst klassrummet.  
– V-v-varför v-v-vill du mötta mig mitt i n-n-natten S-s-severus? Frågade Quirrell  
- Å jag tyckte bara att vi håller det här för oss själva, eleverna börjar ju trotts allt få reda på de vises sten. Snapes röst var iskall. Quirrell mumlade något men Severus avbröt honom.  
– Har du kommit på hur man kommer förbi hunden?  
– M-m-men, Severus jag… Quirrell verkade ha svårare att prata än vanligt.  
– Du vill inte ha mig som fiende! Severus var helt kall, är det här verkligen samma Severus som jag känner?  
– Jag v-v-vet inte vad du… hans blick flackade.  
– O jo du vet mycket väl vad jag menar. Plötsligt hördes ett ljud, en nysning.  
– Lite av ditt hokuspokuskonster?  
– M-m-men jag k-k-kan inte… han blev avbruten av Snape som sa  
- Nå ja, vi kommer snart ha ett nytt samtal när du vet vart din lojalitet ligger! Sen såg han rakt på mig och gick. Hade han sätt mig? Omöjligt, visst han är bra på trollkonster men ingen kan se en osynlig människa! Efter en stund tågade Quirrell in till sitt rum. Vi gick in i ett tomt rum.  
– Hur länge tror ni stenen är säker? Sa Harry.  
– Tills Snape får Quirrell att hjälpa honom. Sa Ron.  
– Varför vill han ha Quirrells hjälp? Sa Harry.  
– För att stenen antagligen vaktas av fler saker än Fluffy. Sa Mioni.  
– Då behöver Snape hjälp av Quirrell, hur länge tror ni han kan stå i mot? Sa Ron  
- Högst nån vecka. Sa Harry. Jag kom på att Severus hade sagt att han skyddade stenen från en kollega, kunde de vara tvärt om? Quirrell försökte stjäla stenen? Eller hade Severus bara lurat mig?

– det var väldigt långt ni fick se idag, men jag förlorade mig helt i minne, att jag kunde vara så barnslig o säga att jag skulle döda mig själv i fall jag var på väg o skapa kaos i världen! Sen att folk kunde tro att jag var Snapes älskarinna ja folk är bra dumma. Folk tror på en lögn antingen för att de vill att den ska vara sann eller för att de är rädda för att den kan vara sann! _Terry Goodkind_ en bra författare! Men de var ännu roligare att minnas att jag hade spridit ryktet om Lucas jag hade nästan glömt bort det. Men nu får ni inte höra mer!

*Kash*


	34. Pappa, ett slag o hejdån på Hogwarts

- Vi får se om jag låter er se allt som är kvar av året. Men jag hoppar en bit, jag har inte frågat Severus om stenen än… men den är i alla fall kavar så det verkar som om ingen har försökt stjäla den än i alla fall. Sen närmar sig även slut proven, så Mioni o jag pluggar för fult eller hon gör det o jag läser igenom det som sagts en gång det är typ bara en vecka kvar av treminen o killarna har inte ens kollat på böckerna, men de kommer snart upptäcka att de borde ha gjort det! lärarna är dock på mitt o Mionis spår o ger oss en massa läxor o går igenom allt som sagts under året. När vi börjar har vi trollkarls historia.

- Idag mina kära elever ska vi gå igenom jättarnas historia så ni har det klart inför erat slut prov. Binns röst var verkligen sövande. Jag kollade ut genom fönstret våren hade kommit till skolan, hade det verkligen gått så snabbt? Jag vände åter blicken in mot klassrummet o såg att mer än hälften av eleverna sov, detta verkade dock inte störa professorn, han är väll van. Men varför ändrar man inte sitt undervisnings sätt om eleverna somnar?  
- Är det någon som vet hur många jättar det på ett ungefär finns i England o hur länge de funnits här? Binns kollade på klassen, det var bara jag o Hermione som verkade kunna, ja resten av klassen sov ju typ.  
- Ja ni kan väll svara på varsin del av frågan. Börjar du miss Granger. Sa Binns  
- Det finns cirka 700 registrerade jättar. Svarade hon.  
- Bra mycket, mycket bra, o miss Riddle. Han kollade på mig.  
- Den första jätten som man vet fanns här är från 1200- talet, men det fanns antagligen jättar här innan. Sa jag o kollade på svarta tavlan.  
- Mycket bra, o det stämmer nog att jättarna fanns här långt innan vi visste det. sa han. Men slut för idag och jag vill ha en läxa om ämnet till på måndag! Klassen som hade vaknat när han sa att vi slutade suckade. Deras läxor hade gått så mycket lättare om de lyssnade på lektionen. Vi tog våra saker och gick ut genom klassrummet.  
- Lika bra att vi går till biblioteket. Sa Mioni.  
- Men vi har håltimma nu. Klagade Ron  
- Ja men vi har 4 läxor tills på måndag, så kom nu latmaskar. Sa Mioni o vi började vår färd mot biblioteket. Vi slog oss ner längst bak och började göra läxan vi fått av Binns. Den var inte särskilt svår och jag hade den klar på 20 minuter.  
- Det är fusk att Cara har fått haft privatlärare! Då kan hon ju redan allt! Klagade Ron.  
- Det är väll inte mitt fel att pappa tyckte jag skulle ha det! sa jag o kollade surt på honom innan jag började med Snapes läxa om kärleksdrycker. Den var lite roligare eftersom jag alltid gillat trolldrycks konst. Den tog dock lite längre tid än väntat, det fanns verkligen mycket om kärleks drycker! När jag var klar kollade jag på den. Inte så dumt, men jag skulle nog få gå igenom den en gång till innan jag lämnar in den. Jag kollade åter på mina vänner som var djupt ner sjunkna i sina böcker, Harry höll på med nån tråkig läxa i örtlära som jag skulle bli tvungen o göra senare o Mioni höll fortfarande på med jättarna, plötsligt säger Ron  
- Jag kommer aldrig lära mig allt det här. Ron höll på med drakblod, han slängde ifrån sig pennan o kollade ut genom fönstret.  
- Hagrid! Sa han plötsligt o vi vände oss om för att möta halv jättens blick.  
- Vad gör du här? Frågade Harry.  
- Ser mig bara lite omkring. Sa han lömskt. O ni fyra då? Ni letar väll fortfarande inte efter Flamel hoppas jag?  
- Ää vi kom på vem han var för evigheter sedans, o vi vet att hunden vaktar de vises sten! Sa Ron stolt.  
- Men tysta, ni kan ju inte tala om för hela skolan vad det är för något! Är du inte riktigt klok? Han såg ganska arg ut men jag vet inte om Ron uppfattade det.  
- Frästen så är det ett par saker vi vill fråga dig om angående stenen, vad vaktar den mer än Fluffy? Sa Harry  
- Sssch, vet ni vad kom o hälsa på mig i kväll, men jag lovar inte att berätta något, men ni måste hålla tyst om stenen! Sa Hagrid.  
- Då ses vi senare! Sa Harry. Hagrid lunkade iväg.  
- Men vad gjorde han här inne?  
- Jag vet inte Cara, men han gömde något bakom ryggen. sa Ron  
- Tror ni det var något om de vises sten? Viskade Harry.  
- Nej det tror jag inte, han är nog försiktigare sen han råkade tala om för oss om Flamel. Svarade Hermione.  
- Jag ska kolla vilken avdelning han var i. sa Ron o reste sig han var ändå trött på att jobba. Efter två minuter kom han tillbaka.  
- Han slog upp… Drakar. Vi kollade på honom.  
- Han har alltid velat ha en drake det har han berättat för mig. Sa Harry.  
- Men det är ju förbjudet. Det får ju alla lära sig, drakuppfödning förbjöds redan 1709, eftersom mugglarna lätt kunde få syn på dem. Sa jag.  
- Precis och man kan inte tämja en drake! Ni skulle se vilka brännmärken Charlie har fått av vilda drakar i Rumänien. Sa Ron.  
- Men det finns väll inga drakar i England! Sa Harry.  
- Klart det gör Harry, Walesiska gröna o så har vi ju svarta från Hebriderna. Ministeriet har jätte svårt att hålla dem gömda. Sa jag  
- Men vad ska Hagrid med information om drakar till då? Frågade Hermione. Det var en bra fråga vi ryckte på axlarna. Efter en stund kom Neville in  
- Jag tänkte bara säga att trollkonst lära är inställd, Flitwick är tydligen sjuk.  
- Tack för att du talade om det för oss kompis. Sa Ron. Neville log och gick sen. Vi ägnade eftermiddagen åt att göra läxor.  
- Klockan är 7 nu ska vi gå ner till Hagrid? Frågade Harry.  
- Ja, jag trodde aldrig vi skulle gå. Sa Ron o krafsade snabbt ihop sina saker o slängde ner dem i väskan. Vi följde hans exempel och fem minuter senare var vi på väg ner till Hagrid. När vi kom ner knackade vi på.  
- Jaså det är ni. Sa Hagrid när han öppnade. När vi kom in var det varmare än det brukade vara. Han måste ha haft spisen tänd hela dagen. Jag gick fram till Fang o satte mig ner o började klappa honom, han la glatt huvudet i mitt knä. Hagrid hällde upp te till oss o satte sig sen ner.  
- Det var något ni ville fråga mig?  
- Ja kan du berätta för oss vad som vaktar stenen mer än Fluffy? Sa Harry.  
- De är väll klart att jag inte kan! För det första vet jag det inte, för det andra vet ni redan för mycket så jag skulle inte kunna tala om det om jag så kunde! Det finns goda skäl till att stenen är här, som att någon försökte stjäla den på Gringotts, fast det vet ni ju redan så klart. Ni har väll listat ut en massa annat med, ni känner ju till i med till Fluffy! Sa han argt, vi log mot honom.  
- Å ses så Hagrid, du kanske inte vill tala om för oss, men du vet säkert vad som skyddar den, för du vet allt som händer här omkring! Sa Mioni o log.  
- Ja o vi undrade egentligen bara vem som hade ordnat med skydd åt stenen, vem Dumbledore litar tillräkligt mycket på för att ta till hjälp, förutom dig så klart. Sa jag. Hagrid blev stolt när vi sa det där, o killarna log mot oss.  
- Nåja, det kan väll inte skada om jag berättar för er. Nu ska vi se han lånade Fluffy av mig, sen gjorde några av lärarna några saker. Nu sak vi se vilka det var, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell, sen gjorde Dumbledore något själv, o just det ja Professor Snape gjorde något med. Sa Hagrid  
- Snape? Sa Harry skockat.  
- Ja, men ni tror väll fortfarande inte han försöker stjäla den? Jag sa ju precis till er att han vaktar den! Hagrid kollade strängt på oss. Om Severus skulle försöka stjäla stenen hade han väll knappast behövt Quirrells hjälp? Eller? Jag kollade på Harry o Ron som var helt säkra på att Snape försökte stjäla de vises sten, Hermione var dock svårare att läsa av, hon var nog inte helt säker på vad hon skulle tro. Hon känner inte Severus lika bra som jag gör men hon känner honom bättre än killarna gör. Jag kollade på Harry, lika bra o läsa hans tankar, jag gillar de inte riktigt men jag vill veta vad han tycker eftersom det är han som är mest säker på att vår trolldrycks lärare är "boven".  
_de måste vara Snape så som han beter sig, o eftersom han vaktar stenen slår jag vad om att han vet vad de andra lärarna har använt för sorts förtrollningar, alla utom Quirrell. O så hur man tar sig förbi Fluffy så klart. Vi måste göra något, lika bra att prata med dem andra när Hagrid inte hör!_  
Jag slutade läsa hans tankar jag hade hört tillräkligt. Hur skulle jag få dem att förstå att det antagligen är Quirrell som vill ha stenen.  
- Hagrid du är väll den ända som vet hur man tar sig förbi Fluffy? Frågade Harry ängsligt o kollade oroat på Hagrid.  
- Klart jag är den ända, om vi bortser från professor Dumbledore då. Svarade han  
- Det är ju alltid nått. Viskade Harry till oss.  
- Kan vi inte öppna fönstret? Frågade Ron, jag håller med honom det är verkligen varmt här inne, hur varm måste inte Fang vara som har päls?  
- Ledsen men det går inte. Svarade han o kollade bort mot spisen, vi kollade bort mot den.  
- Är det vad jag tror det är? Sa jag  
- Ööö… kom det från Hagrid.  
- Men vart fick du tag på det? den måste ha kostat en förmögenhet? Sa Ron, Hagrid kollade på ägget som låg i brasan.  
- Jag van det av en främling på pubben. Han verkade glad av över att bli av med den. Sa han  
- Inte konstigt! Det är olagligt att föda upp drakar till o med att bara ha ett ägg i sin närvaro.  
- O vad ska du göra när ägget kläcks? Frågade Ron  
- Jag har läst allt om dem så det blir inga problem. Svarade han  
- Men man kan inte läsa sig till hur man tar hand om en drake, o så bor du i ett trähus Hagrid. Men Hagrid lyssnade inte på mig, för det hade börjat komma mystiska ljud från elden.  
- Den kläcks. Sa Ron o vi kollade mot ägget, Hagrid hämtade det o la det på bordet. Benen började komma ut sen huvudet o sist kroppen.  
- Är han inte gullig? Sa Hagrid, jag kollade på den, gullig var sista ordet jag skulle använda. Den ser mer ut som en svart katt dränkt i blod.  
- Vet du hur fort den kommer växa? Jag kollade på den  
- Jo jag vet. Sa Hagrid stolt.  
- Du kan inte ha kvar den! Du får göra dig av med den! Sa Mioni.  
- Men jag kan ju inte bara slänga ut Norbert. Sa Hagrid som nu hade börjat mata honom med döda råttor.  
- Norbert? Frågade Ron.  
- Ja nått ska han väll heta! Kom det från Hagrid. Plötsligt bet draken Ron i handen.  
- AJ, den är ett monster! Skrek Ron  
- Skrik inte du skrämmer honom! Sa Hagrid argt  
- Du måste göra dig av med den nu! Sa Mioni.  
- Charlie! Sa Harry.  
- Du håller på att bli lika knäpp som Hagrid, jag heter Ron inte Charlie om du minns? Sa Ron  
- Ja det vet jag väll, men din bror kan säkert ta hand om _Norbert_. Sa Harry.  
- Så klart, vi skriver till honom med en gång! Sa Ron, o så tog han fram papper o penna o försökte skriva  
- Orr jag kan inte skriva. Han kollade surt på draken. Skriv du Harry! när Harry var klar kollade han på mig  
- Nå gör något hokuspokus som skickar brevet till Charlie. Sa Ron, om han nu tycker att det låter så enkelt så kan han väll göra det själv?  
- Har du hört talas om ugglor? Sa jag o kollade surt på honom!  
- Det tar för långtid, vi måste få fram brevet nu! O släng på nån formel som gör att hans svar kommer tillbaka med en gång! Sa Ron  
- Ursäkta mig jag är inte din bekänt, om du har den tonen kan du göra det själv! Sa jag surt o vände mig mot Fang som såg glad ut.  
- Förlåt Cara, men kan du vara vänlig att skicka brevet? Sa han snällare.  
- Ja, ge mig det då! Jag slängde en trollformel o brevet försvann. Efter 20 minuter var det tillbaka med svar från Rons bror.

_Jag tar gärna i mot draken, den kommer få det så bra hos oss. Jag skickar över ett par män som kan vara där om 3 timmar, de möter er vid grinden._

_Charlie_

Hagrid började gråta.  
- Det är det bästa, o så får han vara med sina egna! Sa Harry men det hjälpte inte så mycket Hagrid fortsatte gråta.  
- Sluta nu Hagrid! Han kommer få det bra o du skulle aldrig kunnat ta hand om honom! Sa jag surt, Hagrid slutade faktiskt gråta. Och jag åter gick till Fang, jag vill också ha en hund. Undra om Severus skulle låta mig skaffa en? Medans tiden gick så närmade sig klockan 12 vilket var tiden som vi avtalat att utföra handlingen. Hagrid började gråta igen när han sa hejdå till Norbert. Jag tog den lilla draken under armen, som en liten hund. Han kollade på mig med ilskna ögon o var på väg o bita mig.  
- Du skulle bara våga bita mig Norbert o inga dumheter! Sa jag strängt, han stängde munnen o kollade surt ner i marken.  
- Hur gjorde du det där? Frågade Harry  
- Man måste bara säga till dem strängt o visa vem som bestämmer så är det med alla djur!! Kom nu annars blir vi sena. Sa jag o gick ut genom dörren bort mot grinden. När vi gick ut såg vi hur Draco sprang där ifrån.  
- Han kommer säkert berätta allt för McGonagall, vi kommer få så mycket skäll. Sa Hermione oroligt.  
- Jaja vi får ta det sen. Sa Harry o vi fortsatte att gå. När vi kom fram till grinden stod tre män o väntade på oss.  
- Hejsan, så det är ni som har draken? Sa en av dem.  
- Ja det är vi. Sa Ron  
- Du måste vara Charlies lillebror. Sa en annan.  
- Ja det är jag. Sa Ron glatt.  
- Nå vart har vi den norska ryggdraken då? Sa den tredje.  
- Här är han, det är en hanne han kallas Norbert. Jag räckte över honom till en av killarna. Han darrade lite när jag gav honom till den andre.  
- Vad har du gjort med honom? Jag har aldrig sätt en drake darra. Sa killen.  
- O jag bara skällde på honom när han ville bita mig, sen blev han lugn.  
- Du borde bli draktämjare. Sa en kille.  
- Vi får se men vi måste gå nu. Hejdå. Sa jag o vände mig om.  
- Hälsa Charlie. Kom det från Ron innan killarna försvann, o vi började gå mot slottet. När vi kom fram stod McGonagall o väntade på oss med Draco bredvid sig.  
- Jag är besvikna på er! Kom det från henne.  
- Jaså? Sa jag.  
- Ja det är jag verklige, Mr Malfoy här berättade att ni var ute o smög. Ni vet att ni inte får vara ute efter klockan 10! Sa hon.  
- Ja det vet vi. Sa jag.  
- Jag tycker inte du ska ha den tonen miss Riddle, din far skulle vara besviken på dig, han bröt aldrig mot en enda regel! Sa hon.  
- Vad bra för honom då, men han är död så han kommer ändå inte få reda på det, o sluta jämföra mig med honom! Sa jag argt, Minerva ryggade tillbaka lite. Jag kollade surt på henne men hon återhämtade sig o sa sen.  
- Hade ni någon anledning till att vara ute sent? Sa hon  
- Jo det är så att… Sa Harry  
- Vi liksom… Kom det från Ron.  
- Vi glömde… sa Hermione. Om man inte kan prata ska man inte prata!  
- Vi hjälpte Hagrid med en drake. Sa jag. De andra kollade förvirrat på mig.  
- Det den sämsta ursäkt jag hört. Sa den biträdande rektorn  
- Men det är sant. Kolla här på brevet. Jag gav henne Charlies svar o hon läste igenom det.  
- Hur fick Hagrid tag på en drake? Frågade hon förvirrat.  
- Han hittade ägget i skogen, o visste att draken inte kunde leva där, så han bad oss komma ner o hjälpa till, innan den kläcktes men innan vi visste ordet av det hade vi en drake på halsen, så vi skrev till Charlie o bad han hitta en lösning han skickade hit sina kollegor o de hämtade draken för 10 minuter sedan, de var den korta historien. Sa jag, hon behövde ju inte höra sanningen.  
- Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga. Men jag måste ändå ge er kvarsittning, o dra av 30 poäng från alla 5. 120 poäng, det betyder att vi ligger sist i kampen om elevhemspokalen. Draco såg ut som han skulle protestera men kom fram till att det inte skulle löna sig. Ni ska ha kvarsittning hos Hagrid i morgon klockan 11, gå nu o lägg er så ni åtminstone klarar era slutprov! Sa hon strängt och gick upp för trapporna. Jag log mot Draco innan jag följde mina vänner uppåt.  
- 120 poäng vi ligger sist nu o Slytherin leder, alla kommer hata oss! Sa Hermione.  
- Släpp det bara det är inget vi kan göra åt! Alla kommer ha glömt det nästa år. Sa jag men de såg inte gladare ut  
- Fast kvarsittning med Hagrid kan inte vara allt för jobbig. Sa Harry. När vi kom till femte våningen hörde vi Quirrells röst från ett klassrum  
- Nej… inte igen, snälla… det lät som om någon hotar honom, Harry viskar  
- Det är säkert Snape vi går närmare. Vi gjorde så.  
- Javisst, jag ska…, jag ska… sen störtade han ut ur klassrummet, hur han lyckades undgå att se oss fattar jag inte. Harry kollade in i klassrummet.  
- Det är tomt, personen gick ut genom den andra dörren! Men jag lovar att det var Snape, o nu vet han säkert hur han tar sig förbi Quirrells förtrollning, nu återstår bara Fluffy.  
- O det står säkert i någon bok i biblioteket. Så vad ska vi göra? frågade Ron.  
- Gå till Dumbledore, de borde vi gjort för längesedan. Sa Mioni.  
- Vi har inga bevis! Quirrell är för rädd för att backa upp oss, Snape kommer blå neka allt. Sa Harry.  
- Men Filch han såg ju att Snape var skadad dagen efter Halloween. Sa Ron  
- Glöm att Filch backar upp oss.  
- Cara har rätt, han kommer aldrig göra det, han är för bra kompis med Snape för det. o dessutom vill han se så många elever som möjligt åka ut från skolan. Sen ska vi ju inte känna till stenen eller Fluffy, det kommer bli en massa att förklara för Dumbledore om vi går till honom.  
- Men vi kan nosa lite. Sa Ron.  
- Det är ingen ide, ingen kommer tro oss. Dessutom har vi nosat tillräkligt. Stenen är säker så vi borde bara låta det vara. Sa Harry. Ron såg surare ut än vanligt men Mioni såg nöjd ut. Själv hade jag gärna gått till botten med det här! Jag får fråga Snape om allt när jag har tid. Men nu var vi framme i tornet, vi sa god natt till varandra o gick och la oss. Jag måste ha somnat direkt för när jag vaknade på morgonen hade jag fortfarande kläderna på mig. Klockan var 7, o vi skulle ha slutproven idag. Jag gick fram till garderoben och tog fram ett par jeans o en svart tröja, fixade sen håret och trollade fram frukost till mig. Plötsligt knackade det. Jag la ifrån mig mackan och gick o öppnade. Framför mig stod Mioni  
- Jag har inte vågat gå ner än, rädd för vad folk skulle säga, alla var jätte sura när de gick förbi min dörren. Jag hörde att Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw är sura med, de ville att vi skulle slå Slytherin, frästen får jag komma in? Jag skrattade lite åt henne.  
- Självklart. Jag släppte in henne o vi satte oss framför brasan. Vill du ha frukost? Hon nickade som svar o jag trollade fram frukost åt henne med.  
- Men ta det lugn Mioni det ordnar sig.  
- Hur då det är bara en vecka kvar? Sa hon  
- Jag vet inte, men bry dig bara inte om det. Vi har dessutom slut proven om en halvtimme.  
- Hur kan du vara så oberörd? Folk kommer säga en massa saker om oss. O är dem redan om en halvtimme, jag kan inte allt. Sa hon oroat.  
- Jag är van att inte bry mig, dessutom säger redan folk saker om mig. Jag log mot henne. Jo det gör du ta det bara lugnt. Hermione verkade faktiskt lugna ner sig, o en kvart senare satt vi i det stora klassrummet där vi skulle ha slutprovet, jag kollade på frågorna, 10 frågor om varje ämne. Frågor om, trolldrycker, jättar, vampyrer, nån om animagusar, o så lite om vilken trollformel jag skulle använda vid det tillfället, o så nån om växter. Var de verkligen så enkelt? Jag kollade på pappret, sen svarade jag på frågorna lämnade in o gick ut. När klassen var klar hade vi även praktiska prov, en glömske dryck för Severus, lätt. Få en ananas att steppa, lätt o så förvandla en mus till en snusdosa, min blev så klart silvrig, med en orm på med smaragder som prydde den, McGonagall gav mig högsta betyg på den o log. Proven var över snabbare än väntat och var lättare än väntat. O Mioni pratade glatt med oss om dem o vilka frågor som var lätta o svåra, killarna ville bara glömma proven totalt, undra hur de gick för dem ed tanke på att de såg oroliga ut för varje fråga Mioni sa. Jag log åt dem när vi satt i matsalen o åt middag. Fisk o mos, hyfsat gott inte för att jag åt så mycket. Efter maten gick vi upp o satte oss framför brasan o började spela knall kort. När klockan sakta närmade sig 11 bestämde vi oss för att gå ner  
- Vi måste gå ner nu om vi inte ska komma försent. De nickade som svar o vi började gå ner. När vi kom till entrén stod Filch o väntade på oss. Draco stod även där nere. Jag log mot honom.  
- Följ mig nu. Sa Filch tände en lyckta och började gå ner för skolområdet  
- Ni tänker er noga för innan ni bryter mot skol reglerna igen, de vill jag lova. Han kollade hånfullt på oss. Jag tycker det är synd att skolan slutade med de gamla straffen som bestod i att hänga upp eleverna i händerna från taket i några dagar. Han log igen. Nu är vi snart framme o tänk inte på att smita det blir bara värre för er då! Smita vart skulle vi kunna smita? Hur dum får man vara? Vi gick över det svarta området med ända ljuset från Filch lykta, jag tyckte det var riktigt mysigt. Lätt att jag kommer smyga ut mer för att bara vara ute i mörkret. När vi kom längre bort från slottet såg vi att det lyste från Hagrids stuga och snart hörde vi hans röst säga.  
- E det du Filch? Du är sen så skynda dig! Harry o Ron sken upp när de hörde Hagrids röst.  
- Tror ni att ni ska ut o roa er med dummerjönsen? O nej ni ska in i skogen, o jag blir förvånande om ni kommer ut helskinnande! Filch log elakt mot oss, o Mioni o Ron kved till lite av rädsla o Draco stannade tvärt.  
- Skogen? Vi kan inte gå in där på natten, det finns allt möjligt där inne, jag har hört att det finns varulvar där inne. Jag kollade mot honom det hördes att han hade rädsla i rösten, inte mycket men lite.  
- Det skulle du tänkt på innan du bröt mot reglerna pojk! Skrattade Filch, Hagrid kom fram ur mörkret med ett armborst, o Fang efter sig. Fang kom genast fram till mig o buffade på mig. Jag böjde mig ner o klappade honom.  
- De var på tiden, ni är en halvtimme sena! Mår ni bra? Han kollade på oss alla utan Draco.  
- Jag skulle inte vara allt för snälla mot dem, de är här för att bestraffas inte prata. Sa Filch kyligt.  
- Så det är därför ni är sena? Du har läxat upp dem? Det är inte din sak att göra, o eftersom du har gjort ditt kan du gå här ifrån nu!  
- Jag kommer tillbaka i gryningen o hämtar det som är kvar av er. Sa Filch o log innan han gick där ifrån. Draco vände sig mot Hagrid  
- Jag tänker inte gå in i skogen! Harry log skadeglatt när han märkte att Draco var rädd.  
- Det gör du om du vill gå kvar på skolan. Det märktes att Hagrid ogillar Draco.  
- Men det är något som tjänste folk gör! På kvarsittning skriver man rader, om min pappa visste det här skulle han… längre kom inte Draco  
- Tala om för dig att det är så man gör på Hogwarts. Man skriver inte rader det lära man sig inget på, du ska göra lite nytta eller åka hem, men om du tror att din pappa vill se dig relegerad så kan du gå tillbaka o packa dina väskor. Muttrade Hagrid. Draco mötte hans blick surt innan han vände bort den.  
- Då så nu när han där är klar så ska jag tala om för er vad vi ska göra. De vi ska göra är farligt o jag vill inte att ni ska göra något dumt! De ni ser på marken här är enhörningsblod, så någon stans där inne finns det en som är skadad, det är våran uppgift att hitta den innan den dör. Jag har redan hittat en död i onsdags så nu får vi skynda oss. Vi delar upp oss i två grupper. Han kollade på oss  
- Jag vill egentligen inte låta nån av er vara med den där. Viskade han till oss o pekade på Draco.  
- Jag kan vara med honom. Svarade jag, Hagrid kollade lite konstigt på mig.  
- Ok, Malfoy, Cara o Ron o ni tar stigen till vänster Fang går med er eftersom han verkar gilla Cara, medans jag, Harry o Hermione tar stigen till höger, om ni hittar enhörningen sänder ni upp gröna gnistor o om ni behöver hjälp sänder ni upp röda gnistor. Seså sätt fart. Sen började han gå till höger.  
- Toppen, varför var jag tvungen o vara med Malfoy. Sa Ron.  
- Jag är inte särskilt över att få vara med dig heller. Sa Draco.  
- Kan ni inte bara sluta bråka. Sa jag. Ron började surt gå framåt.  
- Cara finns det verkligen varulvar här inne? Draco kollade ängsligt på mig.  
- Kanske men inte i natt i alla fall ingen fullmåne. Men ta det lugnt skogen är inte så farlig som man tror, dessutom har du ju redan varit här inne.  
- Ja men de var på dagen o inte så långt in. Sa han, jag tog hans hand o kollade på honom  
- Ta det lugnt Draco inget kommer hända. Jag log mot honom.  
- Tack jag är väll bara lite nervös. Sa han o började gå, men han vägrade släppa min hand. Tänk att Lucius Malfoys son kan visa rädsla. Jag log lite.  
- Kan jag inte få skrämma honom? Sa Draco o pekade på Ron, jag ryckte på axlarna, Draco släppte min hand o smög fram till Ron o drog tag i hans axlar, Ron sköt genast upp röda gnistor o Hagrid var snabbt framme hos oss, Draco skrattade o Ron skämdes. Han tog med oss tillbaka till dem andra.  
- Idioten skrämde Ron.  
- Hagrid kan du sluta kalla honom idiot, han är inte mer idiotisk än någon annan. Sa jag argt. Hagrid såg lite skockad ut men ryckte på axlarna.  
- Vi får byta grupper, Harry går du över till dem. Hagrid mumlade ett svagt förlåt till Harry, varför gjorde han det?  
- Kom nu Fang. Sa jag o tog Dracos hand o gick tillbaka till stigen, Harry kom efter. Han verkade inte det minsta glad över att få vara med oss.  
- Hittade ni något med Hagrid?  
- Nej men vi mötte bara två kentaurer. Sa Harry o log. Vi fortsatte under tystnad, plötsligt stannade Harry oss, vi kollade på honom.  
- Titta. Han pekade på enhörningen som låg död på marken, jag kände att det stack till i hjärtat, jag hade aldrig sätt något så vackert o sorgligt på samma gång. Vi tog ett steg framåt, när det plötsligt prasslade till i en buske. Vi stelnade till o jag kände att Draco kramade min han hårdare av rädsla, jag kramade lätt tillbaka o han lugnade sig lite. Plötsligt kom en lång man med svarta kläder ut ur busken, han gick lätt fram till enhörningen satte sig ner o började dricka blodet från djuret. Draco ville gå men jag släppte honom inte jag log mot honom lite o han slappnade av, jag vände blicken mot manen vid djuret, varför känner jag igen honom? Plötsligt morrade Fang till, manen vände sig om o kollade rakt mot oss, Fang gnydde till o springer i väg o Harry slog handen för huvudet. Varför gör han det? jag möter mannens blick. det kan inte vara möjligt, jag känner att jag vacklar till o ramlar över några rötter o drar med Draco ner i fallet, han kollar förvånat på mig.  
- p-p-pappa. Viskar jag o han kollar förvånat innan han gömmer sig bakom mig men det är något som inte stämmer, med pappa... det är inte hans kropp utan Quirrells… hur är det möjligt? Pappa kollar på mig med en undrande blick ger mig ett leende, för att sedan börja gå mot Harry som backar o ramlar i mot ett träd, Voldemort drar staven o siktar mot Harry. Långt bort hör jag hovar som dundrar mot marken. Mellan träden kommer en Kentaur fram, jag kollar på den, han ser på Harry och gör ett utfall mot pappa, istället för att döda den flyr Tom, det är verkligen något som inte stämmer, när han springer förbi lägger han en hand på min axel o ler, sen var han bort lika fort som han hade kommit. Var det en dröm? Det måste det vara, men jag är i skogen med Draco o Harry så jag måste vara vaken, eller? kentauren kommer fram till oss.  
- Är ni oskadade? Han kollade undrande.  
- Ja tack. Vad vart det där? Frågade Harry o reste sig, Draco hoppade lätt upp på fötter o drog upp mig, jag hade knappt en aning om vart jag var. Kentauren undvek att svara, när ljuset från månen lös på honom slog det mig hur blåa ögon han hade, han kollade på Harry o man såg att han upptäckte ärret.  
- Du är Potter! Du är inte säker här, du måste tillbaka till Hagrid. Skogen är inte säker o särskilt inte för dig! Kan du rida? Frågade han, kentauren verkade totalt ha glömt bort mig o Draco där vi stod.  
- Jag är Firenze. Sa han samtidigt som han slängde upp Harry på ryggen, inte bara Firenze verkade ha glömt oss utan även Harry. Plötsligt kom det fram två andra kentaurer från buskarna, jag kollade på dem, men även nu verkade jag o Draco vara osynlig.  
- Vad håller du på med Firenze? Du bär om kring på en människa, du är väll ingen packåsna!  
- Vet du vem det här är? Bane, det är pojken Potter o han måste här ifrån.  
- Har du sagt något om, ja du vet till honom? Komihåg vi har gått i ed på att inte förarga himlavalvet, vi vet vad som komma skall. Svarade Bane.  
- Ja jag vet, men just nu måste pojken här ifrån, Bane jag är beredd på att slåss mot det som finns i skogen, även om det är vid en människas sida, nu måste jag ta Potter tillbaka till Hagrid. Sen försvann Harry o Firenze, de andra två kollade på oss innan de försvann in bland de stora träden. Jag satte mig ner av skocken.  
- Han lever… Draco kollade på mig o satte sig bredvid mig o la armen om mig. De syntes på honom att han inte visste vad han skulle säga. När skocken släppte började jag gråta o slog armarna om Draco, han tröstade mig så gått han kunde. Sen reste jag mig torkade tårarna  
- Ledsen Draco. sa jag o kollade ned i marken, den var upptrampad av alla hovar.  
- Det är lugnt, du hade gjort samma sak för mig. Han log mot mig o jag mötte hans blick med ett leende.  
- Just snygga vänner jag har va? Som bara lämnar oss här? Jag log mot Draco  
- Väldigt, hittar du tillbaka? han såg lite orolig ut över att han annars kanske skulle få sova i skogen.  
- Klart jag gör, kom. Jag tog hans hand o började leda oss tillbaka genom alla buskar o mörkret, även om de började avta. Skogen närmade sig sitt slut, och bredvid stugan stod alla de andra samlade, jag höll fortfarande Dracos hand när jag drog med honom till de andra.  
- Tack så mycket för att du bara lämnade oss i skogen Harry! Sa jag surt, de vände sig om som om de hade glömt av oss.  
- Ööö, mmm, hmm… var de ända Harry svarade.  
- O du Hagrid är den sämsta vuxna person jag någon sin träffat, bara lämna oss där inne. Hagrid såg ut o skämmas.  
- Men Cara vi skulle just leta efter dig. Sa Ron  
- Jaså bara efter mig också. Ni är idioter allihop, först glömmer ni oss där inne sen, så bryr ni er bara om mig o inte Draco!! Jag skällde ut dem. Jag såg att Mioni satt på trappan o gick fram till henne fortfarande hållandes i Draco, inte en chans att jag lämnar honom med dem, hon hade bandage över armen.  
- O Cara du är tillbak oskadd , o du med Draco. Hon gav oss varsin kram.  
- Vad har du gjort med din arm? Frågade jag undrande.  
- Hagrid blev rädd för något avlossade en pil som snuddade vid armen. Hon kved till när jag tog bort bandaget.  
- _Episkey_. Såret läkte o jag log mot henne innan jag vände mig om till killarna som stod o pratade om kentaurerna.  
- Ni tar verkligen priset, glömmer oss i skogen, letar inte efter oss, o skjuter på Hermione. Ni är ta med fan inte klocka. Sen vände jag mig om till Mioni o Draco o började föra dem upp mot slottet.  
- Ska jag följa er upp? Frågade Hagrid  
- Nej vi hittar själva. Sa jag surt. Mioni vände sig mot mig o Draco.  
- Vad hände där inne? Hon såg oroad ut.  
- Inte nu jag förklarar sen. Sa jag o log mot henne.  
- Mår du bra Mioni. Frågade Draco.  
- Jo det gör jag nog, bättre än vad du verkar må. sa hon o log mot honom.  
- Jag är nog mest skakis. Jag kramade hans hand o log mot honom.  
- Cara vem har lärt dig att skälla så? Hermione såg lite rädd ut, som om jag skulle skälla på henne.  
- Jag ska inte skälla på dig, jag antar att det är pappa, fast jag har väll lärt mig det mesta själv. sa jag precis när vi steg in iden jättelika entrén, jag vände mig om mot Draco.  
- God natt Draco. Sa jag o gav honom en kram.  
- Tack för allt i skogen. Han log mot mig.  
- Ingen fara, sov gott nu.  
- Ni med. Svarade han innan han gick ner för trapporna till sitt elevhem o vi började gå upp för trapporna. När vi klev in i det tomma uppehållsrummet satte vi oss framför brasan o jag sjunk utmattade ihop.  
- Cara vad hände? Min kompis kollade oroligt på mig.  
- Han lever… var allt jag kunde svara. Hon kollade förvirrat på mig.  
- Vem lever? Vad såg ni?  
- Vi hittade enhörningen död… sen kom pappa…  
- Vad sa du!? Den brunhåriga såg både rädd, förvirrad o orolig ut.  
- Pappa han lever, på att dricka enhörnings blod… de håller dig vid liv, men du har dödat något så rent o oskyldigt att du bara får ett halvt liv o ett fördömt liv.  
- Cara mår du riktigt bra? Hon la handen på min panna, jag kollade lite irriterat på henne.  
- Klart jag mår bra! Draco o Harry såg han med. Draco blev rädd o gömde sig bakom mig, Harry ramlade o pappa var på väg o döda honom de var då kentauren kom, pappa flydde men innan det la han en hand på min axel o log mot mig så som allt kommer ordna sig. Jag hörde hur konstigt de måste låta.  
- Men hur är det möjligt? Mioni såg undrande ut.  
- Han skrev förvisso i sitt testamente att han fanns kvar på jorden i en annan skepnad bara o skulle kontakta mig när han kom tillbaka. men jag trodde inte på det, jag var nästan säker på att han hade tappat förståndet när han skrev det, men nu vet jag inte. Men det är inte det konstigaste utan han var i… längre kom jag inte innan killarna kom in. De satte sig hos oss o jag kollade surt på dem.  
- Sluta se så sur ut Cara, de var inte meningen o glömma dig i skogen, dessutom hände ju inget. Sa Ron jag bara fnyste.  
- Men de är väll inte mitt fel att Firenze nästan kidnappade mig från er o lämnade mig hos Hagrid! Sa Harry.  
- Nej men du kunde ju sagt något! Sa jag surt.  
- Kan vi inte bara glömma allt. Sa Mioni, jag rykte på axlarna. O killarna log.  
- Men Cara vet du vem de var i skogen? Harry såg ut om han var den ända som visste.  
- Voldemort. Sa jag neutralt.  
- Säger du också hans namn! Sa Harry förvånat.  
- Ja det är ju bara ett namn. Sa jag.  
- Men fattar ni vad de betyder? Snape vill inte ha stenen för sig själv, han vill ge den till Voldemort så han kommer tillbaka, o vi som bara trodde han ville bli rik. Sa Harry.  
- Sluta säga hans namn! Skrek Ron, men Harry struntade i honom.  
- Voldemort väntar i skogen, även om Firenze räddade mig så kommer Voldemort få stenen av Snape o då kommer han hit o gör slut på mig. Då kommer Bane bli glad. Sa Harry  
- Sluta säga hans namn! Sa Ron igen.  
- Men du-vet-vem har alltid fruktat Dumbledore o så länge han är här så är det ingen fara kompis. Sa Ron o log mot Harry.  
- Ja men Dumbledore liter ju på Snape så han kommer inte räkna med att han ska stjäla stenen, o när jag åker här ifrån kan Dumbledore inte skydda mig o då kan Voldemort bara döda mig! Sa Harry.  
- Men nu får du väll för fan ge dig! Snape tänker inte sno stenen så att Voldemort åter upp står o kan döda dig! Du är ju för fan dum i huvudet! Vad tror du om honom egentligen? O varför skulle Voldemort lägga tid på att döda en 11 åring? Skrek jag åt Harry.  
- Varför skyddar du Snape hela tiden? O Voldemort har ju redan försökt döda mig, han lyckades nästan efter att ha dödat min familj! Skrek Harry, o kollade surt på mig.  
- Det är väll inte mitt fel, o jag försvarar Snape därför att ni själva måste se hur orimligt det är! Sa jag surt.  
- Varför skriker du på honom, han har haft det jobbigt som det är! Hans familj är döda, o han höll själv på att bli döda, fast det är väll inget som du vet något om, köpebarn! Skrek Ron till mig. Jag kände att tårarna började rinna.  
- Det där var lågt Ronald Weasley. Sa Hermione strängt.  
- De var det inte alls de var bara sant! Sa Ron.  
- Ja men jag är heller ett köpebarn än tillhör din familj med blodsförrädare! Sa jag argt o vände mig om o gick ut genom porträttet  
- Jag fattar nu varför du är kompis med Malfoy. Hörde jag Ron efter mig sen stängdes porträttet. För att sedan öppnas igen, Mioni kom ut o gick fram till mig o kramade mig.  
- Lyssna inte på honom han är en idiot. Sa Mioni uppriktigt. Jag log mot henne. Innan jag satte mig ner mot den kalla sten väggen o kollade på golvet.  
- Vad ska jag göra? jag kollade på Mioni hon såg på mig o kramade mig.  
- Jag vet inte men om det nu är du-vet-vem så får du väll vänta o se vad som händer, om det jag läst om honom stämmer så har han nog en plan ska du se. Hon log mot mig o jag kände mig bättre till mods, jag torkade tårarna o reste mig och drog upp Mioni på fötter.  
- Lika bra att vi går in innan vi hamnar i mer trubbel. Hon log o vi gick hand i hand in igen, killarna satt kvar framför spisen.  
- Förlåt. Sa jag när jag kom fram.  
- Nej det är vi som ska säga förlåt. Sa Ron o Harry log.  
- Det blev nog lite för mycket för oss alla. Sa Harry o vi nickade.  
- Men jag tror vi ska sova lite, det har varit en lång dag. Sa Mioni o log, vi nickade o vi reste oss o mumlade sen god natt o gick och la oss. När jag steg in i rummet kollade jag på ramen som Severus gett mig i julklapp, givetvis föreställde den pappa, jag suckade lite o bytte sedan om innan jag la mig ner för att sova.

Jag vaknade på morgonen av att solen lyste in och nådde mina ögon, jag kollade ut.  
- Dumma sol, sluta lysa! Sa jag surt, men det verkade bara uppmuntra den o den lös starkare. Jag suckade o gick upp o in i duschen, lika bra att skölja av gårdagens händelse med vatten. Sen när jag gick ut ur duschen lös solen fortfarande in, jag gick fram till garderoben o tog fram en grön klänning som jag satte på, flätade håret o satte i ett grön band, sen gick jag ner till uppehållsrummet, Gryffindorarna kollade på mig med arga, sura, besvikna o fascinerande blickar. Jag bara struntade i dem o gick fram till mina kompisar som stod vid porträttet.  
- Vi funderade nästan på att gå upp o väcka dig. Sa Harry o log.  
- Så sen är jag inte, klockan är bara halv 8 o det är lördag så varför är vi ens uppe tidigt? Sa jag o de ryckte på axlarna när vi gick ut i korridoren o ner mot frukosten.  
- Jag bara älskar din klänning. Sa Mioni o log.  
- Ja den är super söt, jag har en till liknande som är röd, du kanske vill ha den? Sa jag, om hon vill ha den kan hon ju få den, jag har ändå aldrig gillat rött.  
- Menar du det? tack så mycket. svarade Mioni o kramade mig medans hon hoppade upp o ner, jag hörde Ron mumla något om tjejer till Harry o han log. De skulle bara veta hur de är då. Vi steg in i salen o satte oss o började äta frukost, jag petade lite i gröten medans mina tankar flög tillbaka till skogen, pappa levde verkligen, men han var svag. O om jag bara kunde göra något, men Mioni har antagligen rätt han har säkert en plan, o jag vill inte förstöra den.  
- Vad ska vi göra idag? Frågade Harry.  
- Kan vi inte bara slappa, vi är lediga, inga mer läxor o inga prov. Jag tycker vi går ner till sjön. Svarade Ron, vi log åt dem, att de verkligen tyckte att det är så jobbigt att plugga. Men när vi var klara reste vi oss o gick ner till sjön, vi satte oss under trädet jag hade suttit vid flera månader tidigare när jag blivit vän med Draco o Blaise. Blaise ja det var länge sedan jag sätt honom… vi satte oss o kollade ut över sjön, blekfisken simmade långt borta o några elever badade o hade skoj. Ron sträckte på sig o sa glatt  
- Inget mer pluggande, och vi får inte reda på fören om en vecka när vi åker hem hur kast det gick för oss på proven, så varför ser du inte gladare ut Harry? Han mötte sin bästis blick.  
- Jag önskar bara att jag visste varför ärret gör ont hela tiden, jag har förvisso haft ont i det några gånger innan men aldrig så här mycket. Harry gned sig om ärret.  
- Du borde kanske gå till Pomefrey. Sa Mioni.  
- Jag är inte sjuk! Det är något annat, jag tror det är en varning, att något farligt hotar. Svarade Harry.  
- Men det finns inget o oroa sig för, stenen är i säkert förvar o Dumbledore har koll på allt.  
- Ja jag vet Cara men Snape… Började Harry.  
- Men Harry vi har aldrig fått något bevis på att Snape vet hur man kommer förbi hunden, o han har redan blivit biten en gång, han försöker inte igen så länge han inte är säker o Hagrid skulle aldrig svika Dumbledore, den dagen som det händer slutar Malfoys att vara dödsätare. Sa Ron, jag blev lite sur på honom att han alltid ska klaga på Draco o hans familj, men orkade inte börja bråka med honom igen.  
- Det är nog bara examensproven som spökar, jag har drömt om dem flera gånger o i natt tillexempel trodde jag att jag gjorde förvandlings konst provet, när jag kom på att jag redan gjort det. sa Mioni o log, Harry log tillbaka men såg inte helt övertygad ut. Plötsligt flög han upp, vi kollade undrande på honom.  
- Jag kom precis på en sak, vi måste till Hagrid! Sa Harry, vi mötte frågande hans blick.  
- Kom bara så förklarar jag på vägen. Vi reste oss upp o börjad gå efter vår vän.  
- Tycker ni inte att det är konstigt att det Hagrid vill ha mest är en drake o så råkar han stöta på en främling som har ett drakägg, ja menar hur många går runt med det på sig? Att jag inte fattade det innan. Sa han argt, vi kollade undrande på honom inte ens jag hängde med den här gången, vart ville han komma?  
- Vad dillar du om? Frågade Ron men Harry bara rusade över skolområdet till Hagrid o svarade inte. När halvjätten såg att vi kom mot honom sken han upp o log.  
- Hejsan, jag hörde att ni är klara med era examensprov. Så då har ni väll tid att dricka något med mig? Sa han o log. Dricka något det låter som om han tänkte hälla i oss något han hittat i ett hål.  
- Ja det har vi. Svarade Ron men Harry avbröt honom.  
- Nej vi har faktiskt brottom, manen som gav dig Norbert, hur såg han ut? Frågade Harry, Hagrid höjde ett ögonbryn men svarade sen  
- Jag vet inte, han hade huvan uppe o vägrade ta av den, men det är inte så konstigt med tanke på att jag var på svinhuvudet. O om han var en drakhandlare ville han kanske inte bli sedd. Han log mot oss, Harry såg dock mer orolig ut än på hela året.  
- Pratade ni om Hogwarts?  
- Jo det kan nog ha kommit på tal, han undrade vad jag jobbade med o vilka djur jag hade hand om, men det var mest artighetsfraser, sen tog han fram drakägget o sa att vi kunde spela kort om den. Fast han ville så klart vara säker på att jag kunde ta hand om en drake, o jag sa att efter Fluffy så är en drake inget problem. Han log igen.  
- Verkade han intresserad av Fluffy? Frågade Harry, vart vill han komma med alla frågor? Jag såg att Mioni o Ron såg lika undrande ut.  
- De är väll kalart, hur många hundar med tre huvuden tror du man möter? Jag svarade honom att Fluffy är en enkel match om man vet hur man tar hand om honom, o om man vet hur man lugnar honom, spela bara lite musik så somnar han… Hagrid slog handen för munnen. Glöm att jag sa det där, hallå vart ska ni? Hagrid ropade efter oss, Harry hade dragit i väg oss bort från Hagrid o till entréhallen.  
- Hagrid berättade för främlingen, o jag slår vad om att det var Voldemort eller Snape under manteln, vi måste varan Dumbledore. Men hur kommer vi in dit? Han byter tydligen lösenord ofta, så det är inte samma som det var när jag var där i höstas. Sa Harry plötsligt hostade de till bakom oss, där stod McGonagall.  
- Vad gör ni tre inne? Sa hon strängt o kollade på oss över ett fler tal böcker som hon bar på.  
- Vi behöver träffa professor Dumbledore. Sa Mioni djärvt.  
- Träffa professor Dumbledore? Varför det? hon kollade misstänksamt på oss, ingen av mina kompisar verkade dock ha något svar på det, men tillslut sa Harry  
- Det är liksom hemligt. Men han ångrade sig genast det syntes på honom, o Minerva såg ännu bittrare.  
- Rektorn är inte här, han åkte till ministeriet för en stund sedan, men han är tillbaka i morgon, jag ska då tala om för honom att ni vill träffa honom. Hon synade oss.  
- Borta? Men han kan inte vara borta nu! Skrek Harry.  
- Jag gillar inte den tonen Potter, o du borde veta att rektorn är en mycket upptagen man, det är många som vill ha hans tid. Sa hon.  
- Men det här är viktigt!  
- Viktigare än trolldomsministeriet, Potter?  
- Ja, det handlar om de vises sten! Harry verkade inte bry sig om att vara försiktigt längre, o av att höra de orden tappade professorn böckerna.  
- Hur vet ni… sa hon förskräckt.  
- Sn… jag tror… jag vet att nån kommer försöka stjäla stenen, så vi måste prata med Dumbledore. Sa Harry. Ja han kunde väll lika väll satt upp lappar på skolan om han tror att Severus försöker stjäla de vises sten o behöver prata med Dumbledore. Minerva kollade misstänksamt på oss innan hon sa  
- Rektorn är tillbaka i morgon, o jag vet verkligen inte hur ni fick reda på något om stenen, men jag vill inte höra något mer om den, o ingen kommer kunna stjäla stenen den är i säkert förvar, o säg inte i mot mig, jag vet vad jag talar om. Nu tycker jag att ni går ut o njuter av solskenet igen. Sen plockade hon upp böckerna och gick vidare.  
- Varför tar de oss inte på allvar? Frågade Ron  
- Varför? För att vi inte har bevis, o för att vi inte ska känna till stenen. Sa Mioni.  
- Men vi måste göra något, för Snape kommer försöka stjäla stenen i kväll eftersom Dumbledore inte är här, jag lovar att det var han som skickade brevet, ministeriet vet inte ens om att han kommer. Sa Harry.  
- Men vad kan vi… började Ron innan han upptäckte en skugga o vände sig om, där stod Severus.  
- God middag. Sa han o kollade på oss, men jag kunde inte möta hans blick, jag vet inte varför.  
- Ni borde inte vara inne. Sa han o log konstigt.  
- Ööö, vi tänkte bara... sa Harry, herregud han måste verkligen lära sig att komma på ursäkter.  
- Vara försiktiga. Om ni beter er så här kan folk tror att ni planerar något. Och Gryffindor kan ju inte förlora fler poäng. han hånlog mot Harry, o om jag märker att du är ute på fler nattliga strövtåg ska jag se till att du blir relegerad. Seså ge er i väg nu, men inte du Riddle jag vill prata med dig på mitt kontor nu! De andra kollade surt på Snape o sedan medlidande på mig, jag lossades spela orolig, innan jag följde efter honom ner till källaren o in på hans kontor. Jag kollade mig runt, det verkade som om de var färre konstiga saker i burkarna. Jag satte mig på stolen o la benen i kors, Severus satte sig mitt i mot.  
- Vad är fel Cara? O säg inget för jag har känt dig soppas länge för att se att det är en lögn. Vad skulle jag säga? Att mina kompisar tror att du ska försöka få pappa till liv som frästen lever o samarbetar med Quirrell? Jag borde berätta för honom, men hur skulle jag kunna?  
- Jag vet inte…  
- Ne så du är bara allmänt deppig? Sa han misstänksamt, måste han känna mig så bra?  
- Nej.  
- Men vad är det då? Sa han.  
- Men sluta förhöra mig Snape!! Jag behöver inte berätta allt för dig!! Sa jag argt o gick där ifrån, jag vet att det var fel att ta ut alla känslor på Snape, men jag visste att han skulle förstå senare. Jag styrde mina steg mot tornet, o måste ha lysigt ilska om mig för alla undvek mig, jag var så arg o förvirrad när jag kom in till uppehållsrummet, folk kollade undrande på mig men när jag blängde tillbaka surt på dem fortsatte de med sitt. Jag satte mig hos mina kompisar i ett hörn. Jag hörde hur de diskuterade stenen o att de skulle försöka hindra Severus från att stjäl den i natt. O vad trött jag är på den där stenen. Den bara ställer till en massa. Jag kollade på dem men sa inget, plötsligt blev Harry irriterad över något o skällde på dem, men jag var så långt bort att jag inte uppfattade det. sen reste sig Hermione för att kolla något.  
- Cara varför är du så arg? Var det Snape? Frågade Ron, jag orkar inte tala om sanningen för dem så jag sa  
- Mm, han tror att jag fuskade på examensprovet o kollade av Draco.  
- Så du är inte hans favorit längre. Sa Ron o jag blände surt på honom, jo det är jag säkert för Severus skulle behöva en bra anledning till att inte tycka om mig längre.  
- Jag vet inte, men jag skulle göra nån uppgift för att bevisa att jag inte fuskade, så jag går o gör den nu. Ljög jag, jag orkar verkligen inte med dem nu, jag gick upp till mitt rum o satte mig framför brasan. Varför är jag så irriterad? Är det för att pappa är på väg tillbaka utan att tal om det för mig, eller är det för att de hela tiden anklagar Severus, eller för att alla bryr sig hela tiden? Ju mer jag tänkte desto längre sjuk jag in i mina tankar, när jag tillslut kunde sluta tänka var klockan redan tolv. Jag gick ut ur rummet, lika bra att gå ner så jag vi kunde gå genom falluckan o de skulle se att de hade fel om Severus. När jag kom ut hörde jag deras röster o gick fram o ställde mig på valvet som läder mellan killarna o tjejernas sovsalar.  
- Ska vi inte hämta Cara. Frågade Mioni förvirrat.  
- Nej, hon är bara sur. Sa Ron  
- O dessutom verkar hon ju tro att Snape är oskyldig, o att Voldemort inte vill döda mig. Ska bli intressant att tala om för henne att hon har fel. Sa Harry, jag kände hur de stack till i hjärtat.  
- Ja o hon tror alltid att hon vet bäst. Sa Ron, är det verkligen vad de tycker om mig  
- De stämmer ju inte, det är ni som hela tiden frågar henne o hon svarar rätt. Sa Mioni, jag var glad över att hon försvarade mig.  
- Jaha, men kom nu vi har ändå inte tid o hämta henne. sa Harry jag kände att jag sjunk ner mot väggen, plötsligt hörde jag en duns men jag orkade inte bry mig, Ron o Harry verkar inte alls vara mina kompisar o de vill vända Mioni mot mig. Vad skulle jag göra? jag kan inte springa efter dem, jag vill inte ens vara med dem för tillfället. Men jag kan inte gå o lägga mig, vart ska jag gå då? Självklart Severus, han skulle kunna hålla mig sällskap om han nu förlåter mig o inte är igenom falluckan som de andra tror. Jag transfererade mig till utanför hans dörr. Jag tvekade en stund innan jag knackade lätt tre gånger på dörren, efter två minuter öppnade min gudfar.  
- Får jag komma in? Sa jag osäkert, han log mot mig.  
- Det är väll klart. Han släppte in mig o jag stod i dörr öppningen.  
- Förlåt Severus. Mumlade jag.  
- Du är redan förlåten. Sa han o gav mig en kram. Jag tog i mot den o log lite mot honom.  
- Nå Cara vad får dig att komma hit ner klockan halv 12? Sa han o hällde upp eldwhiskey till sig själv.  
- Jag vet inte Severus. Sa jag o satte mig i hans fåtölj i hörnet.  
- Nån anledning tror jag du har. Sa han o satte sig bakom skrivbordet o kollade på proven.  
- Jag behövde ha nån o prata med antar jag, o jag har ingen annan. Sa jag o tittade ner på medaljongen som jag alltid hade på mig.  
- Jag vet att det är svårt att prata med Malfoy o Zabini mitt i natten, men dina vänner i Gryffindor? Sa han o kollade undrande på mig.  
- De verkar inte vara mina vänner, eller jo Mioni, men de andra två tycker bara jag är jobbig som gillar dig o en mallgroda som kan allt. Dessutom har de annat för sig. Sa jag mumlande.  
- Potter o Weasley? Ja deras familjer verkar vara lite speciella, o ogilla alla som vet bättre än dem, tror mig det var i alla fall såna deras föräldrar var. Men inte kan Granger vara så upptagen att du inte kan störa henne? han kollade på proven.  
- Om du tycker att jag ska gå kan du väll bara säga det! sa jag lite argt  
- Det var inte så jag menade Cara. Sa Severus o kollade upp från proven. Jag menade mer att hon säkert skulle ha tid o prata med dig om du frågat, du vet att du alltid kan prata med mig. Han log mot mig.  
- Ja jag vet. Ledsen att jag är så arg på dig.  
- Du vet att jag inte tar det personligt, det är därför du är det. Svarade han samtidigt som han rättade ett prov.  
- Mm, o det är jag tacksam för. Severus det är något jag måste berätta för dig.  
- Mm. Svarade han samtidigt som han tog en klunk från glaset.  
- När jag hade kvarsittning igår i skogen, mötte jag pappa där inne. Severus tappade glaset i golvet av de orden.  
- Va? Är du säker? Sa han skockat.  
- Ja jag är säker. Men han var inte sig själv utan han var i Quirrells kropp. Mumlade jag.  
- Menar du allvar? Jag har förvisso misstänkt Quirrell länge för att försöka stjäla stenen, men inte att han gjorde det åt mörkrets herre. Sa Severus. Vi måste stoppa honom, jag är ledsen Cara men jag kan inte låta Quirrell ta stenen även om det betyder att din pappa inte kommer tillbaka. Sa han ledsamt.  
- Han kommer tillbaka jag tror han har lyckats se till att han nästan är odödlig, o på tal om Quirrell så är mina vänner i Gryffindor på väg o stoppa honom, de gick genom falluckan. Mumlade jag.  
- Va? Men nu tar vi en sak i taget, dina kompisar jagar alltså Quirrell underskolan genom alla lärarnas fällor? Sa han  
- Ja fast de tror att de jagar dig o räknar inte med att pappa ska vara med Quirrell.  
- Vi måste göra något! Men vad jag kan inte jag efter dem, eftersom min uppgift inte kommer låta mig passera till stenen, vi måste få tag på Albus. Sa Severus o reste sig o drog med mig ut genom dörren o upp mot uggletornet, vi mötte dock Albus i entréhallen.  
- Jag har redan blivit informerad av miss Granger, Severus. Log han.  
- Ja det är väll bra antar jag. Svarade Severus.  
- Mår hon bra? Vart är hon?  
- Lugn nu miss Riddle, hon o Mr Weasley är nog i sjukhusflygen, värre är det i nog med Harry jag är på väg o hjälpa honom nu. Jag var på väg att säga att det inte spelar någon roll med vad som händer med Harry, men Severus gav mig en blick som hindrade mig.  
- Du bör nog veta att Voldemort är där nere i Quirrells kropp. Sa Severus till Dumbledore.  
- Jaså mycket intressant o smart av honom, jag är ledsen Cara men jag måste stoppa din pappa från att komma tillbaka. Sa han o log.  
- Ja jag har förstort det, o om han ändå skulle bli beroende av att dricka livselixir är jag glad för det, de är inget liv att leva. Svarade jag, rektorn kollade granskande på mig.  
- Tar du upp miss Riddle till hennes vänner i sjukhusflygeln? Ne nu måste jag skynda mig till Harry. Sa han o rusade iväg.  
- Jaså honom kan han kalla vid förnamn. Sa jag surt till Severus, han la en arm om mig.  
- Ta det bara lugnt o glöm det nu så går vi till sjukhusflygeln. Sen gick vi upp till flygeln, när jag såg porten slog jag upp den o skyndade fram till Mioni som satt upp i sängen o fick någon dryck av Pomefrey, Ron låg medvetslös några sängar där ifrån men jag brydde mig inte det minsta, det var nu jag förstod att jag var mer känslokall än jag visste innan…  
- Miss Riddle ut här ifrån! Sa sjuksköterskan strängt.  
- Det är lugnt Pomefrey, jag förklarar allt för dig inne på ditt kontor. Sa Severus o de gick in på kontoret.  
- Jag är så glad att du lever. Sa jag o gav Mioni en kram hon kramade mig skockat tillbaka.  
- Men om Snape är här, vem är då där nere med Harry? Frågade hon förvirrat.  
- Quirrell. Svarade jag som ingenting, jag försökte säga det till dig igår, pappa är där nere med i Quirrells kropp.  
- Men hur är det möjligt? Jag menar man kan väll inte bara ta över en annan människas kropp. Hon hade en nyfiken blick.  
- Du skulle bli förvånad om du visste vad pappa kan, men hur han lyckades med det vet jag inte. Svarade jag. Vad hände där nere?  
- Jo först kom vi förbi Fluffy genom att spela musik, sen fastnade vi i djävulens snara, sen flög Harry på en kvast o fångade en nyckel, samtidigt som han blev jagad av andra nycklar, sen spelade vi trollkarls schack o så gick vi förbi ett utslaget troll för att tillslut hamna hos Snapes gåta, den var mycket genigalisk o smart tänkt. Sa Hermione  
- Det glädjer mig att min gåta glädje dig. Sa Severus o log.  
- Jo den var verkligen bra, med tanke på att de flesta trollkarlar saknar logik, sir. Sa hon  
- Det är just därför jag gjorde den. Men tyvärr så är väll brist på logik det sista man kan säga om Voldemort, eller om dig Granger, för jag tvivlar på att det var Potter som läste den. Hermione rodnade lite o Snape skrattade lite.  
- Cara jag går ner till mig nu, kom ner om du behöver något. Sa han o klappade mig på kinden o jag log mot honom.  
- Jag fick beröm av Snape. Sa Hermione förvånat.  
- Klart du fick, du är ju en super smart häxa, så det är inte så konstigt. Jag log mot henne.  
- Du är inte så pjåkig heller. Men hur är det med Ron? Frågade hon oroligt.  
- Vet inte bryr mig inte. Sa jag neutralt  
- Du hörde vad de sa innan vi gick eller hur? Hon kollade på mig.  
- Ja det gjorde jag.  
- De menade de inte, de sa flera gånger att vi skulle frågat dig. Hon log mot mig.  
- Säkert bara för att behöva min hjälp. Men strunta i det nu. Jag får väll försöka vara vän med dem ändå, även om det inte kommer bli lätt. Mioni log mot mig o jag log tillbaka. plötsligt från ingenstans kom Dumbledore in rusande bärande på Harry, Pomefrey var genast framme hos honom o gjorde en massa konstigt saker. Rektorn kollade på mig o jag antog att han ville prata med mig så jag gick ut i korridoren tillsammans med honom.  
- Riddle, jag tänkte bara tala om för dig att Voldemort nästan dödade Harry men kom undan. Han såg frågande ut o mötte min blick.  
- Vad vill du att jag ska säga? Min kompis o min pappa måste för eller senare döda varandra, så jag kan knappast säga något, jag är glad att Harry lever, men ännu gladare över att pappa kom undan, missbedöm mig inte, men han är inte samma person som resten av trollkarls världen känner honom när han är med mig. Han är bara väldens bästa pappa då, precis som vilken pappa som helst. Sa jag  
- Jag förstår dig, men om du försöker hjälpa honom o komma tillbaka, måste jag tyvärr relegera dig från skolan. Sa mannen framför mig.  
- Det finns nog ändå inget sätt för mig att hjälpa honom, så de är ingen fara, men jag tänker inte hindra honom från att komma tillbaka, han är trots allt min pappa i första hand inte Voldemort. Sa jag  
- Jag förstår, du är ju trotts alla bara ett barn så de är förståligt att du vill ha tillbaka din pappa. Men nu tycker jag du ska återvända till Gryffindor tornet tillsammans med miss Granger. Sa han o log, Mioni kom ut två min senare o vi gjorde sällskap upp. När vi kom in o skulle säga god natt såg hon oroligt på mig.  
- Du får sova inne hos mig i natt om du vill? Jag log mot henne.  
- Tack. Viskade hon som svar vi gick in o la oss o sov snart rygg i rygg.

_- Vi hoppar tills sista dagen, Harry o Ron vaknar inte på tre dagar när de gör de förklarar rektorn för dem att hela skolan vet om allt, sen förklarar han en massa saker so Harry inte riktigt talar om för oss, han får nån present av Hagrid ett fotoalbum med hans föräldrar i, vi förlorar sista quidditch matchen mot Ravenclaw eftersom Harry inte kunde spela o jag inte heller kunde därför att jag var tvungen o hålla Mioni sällskap hon har liksom fått en lätt skock o pratar nästan inte med någon förutom mig, så de satte in någon annan som tydligen inte kunde något. Vi hälsar på Harry o Ron, jag pratar med både Draco o Blaise, sen pratar jag med Severus om sommaren. När vi börjar igen är det sista dagen o vi sitter framför brasan allihop tillsammans med tvillingarna o har precis fått våra betyg._

- 112 %. sa Mioni glatt. Vad fick ni? Hon kollade på oss.  
- Jag fick också 112 % jag log mot henne.  
- Grattis. Sa hon o vi kramade varandra.  
- Jag fick 80 %. sa Harry, vilket han verkade tycka är ok  
- Klaga inte jag fick bara 75 %. Mumlade Ron o skämdes lite  
- Ää gaska upp dig brorsan, vi fick bara 58 % o mamma kommer bli så arg på oss. sa Fred o log.  
- Ja ingen kan vara värre än vi. Log George. Efter en stund gick vi o bytte om, jag slängde på mig en kort svart klänning med mina stövlar på fötterna sen flätade jag håret o satte i ett svart band, Mioni kom in till mig i den röda klänningen hon fått av mig.  
- Jag älskar klänningen, tack igen Cara. Jag log mot henne innan jag rättade till bandet i håret.  
- Det var inget dessutom passar du bättre i den än jag, men kom nu så går vi ner o äter en god middag. Sa jag o vi gick hand i hand ner till matsalen som var dekorerad med alla möjliga saker o så Slytherins flagga med ormen på. Jag log det gjorde mig inte det minsta att vi kom sist o att Slytherin van. Vi såg killarna som hade hållit platser åt oss o vi slog oss ner bredvid dem. När alla elever kommit in reste sig rektorn o började prata.  
- Ja så har ännu ett år gått, o jag vill tacka alla 7 års elever som vi nu måste säga hejdå till, det har varit ett nöje att ha er här. Eleverna började applådera o jag stämde in. Efter en stund tystnade eleverna o rektorn började tala igen.  
- Jag ska prata lite till innan ni får äta för att sedan få gå på sommarlov o komma tillbaka nästa år för att lära er en massa nytt. Nu är det visst dags att dela ut elevhemspokalen, på fjärde plats Gryffindor med trehundratolv poäng, på tredje plats Hufflepuff med trehundrafemtiotvå poäng, på andra plats Ravenclaw med fyrahundratjugosex poäng o på första plats Slytherin med fyrahundrasjuttiotvå poäng. Man hörde jublet från de gröna eleverna. Plötsligt tystade rektorn dem  
- Nu är det så att jag måste dela ut fler poäng som inte tagits med i beräkningen ännu. Hela salen blev med ens spända man kunde nästan skära i spänningen med en kniv, jag vände mig mot gubben, vad har han nu i kikaren?  
- Jag tänker dela ut några sista minuten poäng, först till Mr Ronald Weasley för ett utmärkt schack spelande, ja de bästa vi sätt på många år på skolan, ger jag 50 poäng. Ron blev väldigt röd i ansiktet när eleverna från mitt elevhem jublade så att jag trodde taket skulle lyfta o jag hörde någon stans Percy stolt säga att Ron är hans bror.  
- sedan till miss Hermione Granger, för hennes lysande logik, 50 poäng. Han log mot Mioni som blev helt förvirrade innan hon började gråta av lycka.  
- Till miss Cara Riddle trotts att det hindrade hennes önskan om lycka hämtade hon hjälp åt sina vänner, det ger henne 50 poäng. Jag kollade förvånat på honom, hade han jätte mig poäng för det? Gryffindorarna jublade ännu mer om det nu var möjligt  
- Sen till sist så ger jag Mr Harry Potter 60 poäng för att han visat stort mod. Gryffindor jublade, vi hade vunnit med de extra poängen slutade vi på femhundratjugotvå, vi hade gått om Slytherin.  
- Som ni nog har räknat ut behöver vi en lite förändring i dekorationerna, eftersom Gryffindor vinner med femhundratjugotvå poäng. Salen jublade medans Dumbledore klappade med händerna så att det gröna förvandlades till rött. Alla var glada utan Slytherin när maten kom fram o vi började äta.  
- Tänk att vi har sommarlov nu. Sa Ron glatt. Vi log mot honom.  
- Men Cara vart ska du ta vägen? Frågade Harry plötsligt.  
- O min gudfar kommer o hämtar mig här på skolan, han bor här i skottland så jag åker tyvärr inte med er på tåget. Ljög jag, Hermione kollade på mig o log, hon visste att killarna aldrig skulle förstå om jag sa sanningen.  
- Du då? Frågade jag honom  
- Jag ska tydligen till min moster o morbror o deras barn, jag har aldrig träffat dem men det blir nog bra. Sa han o log  
- Det är synd att Malfoy inte åkte ut eller varför inte alla Slytherin eleverna. avbröt Ron.  
- Kan du inte bara sluta klaga på dem åtminstone i kväll? Sa jag o log mot honom. Fast det är synd att Crabbe o Goyle dock inte åkte ut. Sa jag o blinkade åt Ron.  
- Jag trodde du var vän med alla Slytherin eleverna? Frågade han  
- Nej, o vissa borde inte få gå på skolan. Svarade jag nonchalant o åt upp min bakelse.  
- Nu kära elever så måste jag tyvärr meddela er att ni måste åka hem, men ni är tillbaka fortare än ni tror, o glöm nu inte att ni inte får använda magi utanför skolan! Ha en underbar sommar. Sen började eleverna resa sig o hämta sitt bagage, tänk att jag inte skall bo i mitt rum på tre månader, de såg lika tomt ut som de gjort när jag kom. Vi gick ner tillsammans till entré halen där vagnar dragna av testeraler skulle ta eleverna till Hogsmead o sen vidare med tåg. Jag kollade på mina vänner jag skulle antagligen inte få se dem på tre månader.  
- Hejdå allihopa. Sa jag o kramade dem.  
- Hejdå Cara, det kommer kännas konstigt att du inte är med på tåget. Sa Mioni.  
- Ja men det blir så jobbigt att åka först till London o sen till skottland. Ljög jag o log, de nickade instämmande.  
- Du skriver väll? Sa Harry.  
- Bara om ni skriver tillbaka. Sa jag o log.  
- Klart vi gör. Men vi måste gå nu. Hoppas vi ses under lovet annars ha en bra sommar. Sa Ron  
- De samma. Sen gav jag dem varsin kram o de hoppade in i vagnen.  
- Får vi också säga hejdå till dig? Sa Blaise o log  
- Klart ni får. Jag log tillbaka.  
- Jag hoppas vi kan ses i sommar. Sa Draco o log.  
- Ja vi kan försöka. Jag log mot dem.  
- Skriver du? Frågade Blaise.  
- Ja om ni skriver tillbaka. Sa jag för andra gången.  
- De vet du att vi gör. Sa Draco.  
- Men vi måste gå nu, hejdå Cara. Sa Blaise o gav mig en kram, de samma gjorde Draco sen hoppade de också in i vagnen o försvann. Efter en stund stod jag ensam kvar i entrén, då kom Severus fram till mig.  
- Är du klar? Frågade han o jag nickade.  
- Vi får gå av skolans område om vi ska kunna transferera oss, eftersom du inte vet vad jag bor. Sa han lugnt vi började gå bort mot grinden o jag kollade tillbaka till skolan, de skulle kännas tomt att vara borta från den i tre månader. När vi kom ut från området sa Severus  
- Ta tag i min arm så åker vi. Han log mot mig o jag gjorde som han sa.

- Ja det var första året på Hogwarts, det känns som en evighets sedan. Men nu vet ni hur det egentligen gick till. Jag kommer fortsätta berätta för er om de andra åren senare.

* man hör hur dörren öppnas o en kvinna kommer in *

- Hej min lilla vild katt. Sa en kvinna.  
- O hej mamma. Sa jag  
- Jag tänkte ut o döda mugglare ska du med? Kvinnan låter glad  
- Självklart, vänta två minuter så ska jag bara avsluta här.  
- Gör de fort bara jag vill ut o ha lite kul, o de där lyssnaran kan väll lika väll bara dö!  
- Sant, men jag tycker de är värda att få veta sanningen inte en massa lögner som Rowling spred ut!  
- De är sant, hon gjorde ett dåligt jobb, kan vi inte döda henne?  
- De vet du att vi inte kan, men vi kan nog döda några av lyssnaran! Vänta bara lite. Så nu vet ni allt, försvinn tills nästa gång!

* kash *


End file.
